Tamashi o Moyashite
by TakanashiYomi
Summary: Un año pasó desde la derrota del kishin. Tres nuevos alumnos ingresaron al Shibusen. ¿Que es lo que tiene de raro el alma de ella? Más importante... ¿Quién es el chico que parece seguirla? /Olvida el Summary, no soy buena para eso./ KidxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevos compañeros. / ¿Tamashi o moyashite? (*1).**

Tres jóvenes se encontraban enfrente del Shibusen. Los estudiantes pasaban cerca de ellos, tratando de entrar a tiempo para evitar llevarse un castigo. Sin embargo, alguna que otra persona susurro algo al verlos.

-Asique… ¿Este es el Shibusen? –pregunto la chica de cabello violeta. Se había quedado admirando la escuela que nunca antes había visto en persona.

-Sí. Nosotros ya habíamos venido antes a ver cómo era, pero ese día, tú no pudiste venir –contesto el chico de cabello gris oscuro.

-De seguro será muy interesante. ¿No creen? –sonrió el chico de cabello marrón.

Todos asintieron. La chica sonrió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Vamos, Taku, Aru. No quiero que nos castiguen en nuestro primer día de escuela –sonrió. Los chicos solo se limitaron a asentir, uno con una gran sonrisa, y el otro con un gesto indiferente en el rostro.

-Si, Yuu.

•••

-¡ADMIREN A SU GRAN ORE-SAMA! ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¿No se supone que solo gritaba eso fuera del salón?

-Está fuera del salón.

-…supongo que tienes razón.

Maka y Soul miraban por la ventana del salón como Black Star se reía a carcajadas. Se encontraba parado en una de las "puntas" que tenía el Shibusen. Tsubaki, asomada en la ventana, trataba de calmarlo mientras le decía que entrara, que las clases ya iban a comenzar. Kid también trataba de que Black Star entrara, pero por motivos completamente diferentes.

-¡Bájate de ahí, mono asimétrico! ¡Volverás a dañar la perfecta simetría del Shibusen!

-¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡SI TANTO QUIERES QUE TU DIOS VUELVA A ESE SALON QUE NO ES DIGNO DE MI GRANDEZA, ENTONCES VEN AQUÍ! ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Este tipo –murmuro Kid, notablemente enfadado.

Maka suspiro. Otra vez esa misma escena. ¿Qué no se cansaban de repetirla? Ya comenzaba a fastidiar. En el momento en el que pensó eso, un bisturí se clavo en la frente de Black Star, el cual salió despedido por el chorro de sangre que comenzó a emanar del lugar lastimado.

- ¡Black Star! ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto una preocupada Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes Tsubaki. Algo como eso no sería capaz de dañar al hombre que superara a los dioses. ¡KYAHAHAHAHA!

- Black Star, sube inmediatamente. O tendrás que limpiar la biblioteca durante 2 semanas. Y si no puedes cumplir ese castigo… tendré que diseccionarte –comento, con una sonrisa sádica-. Sube el bisturí cuando subas. Ahora todos: ¡Sentados!

Kid y Tsubaki se acomodaron en sus asientos; esta ultima luego de un ver como su técnico se paraba y comenzaba a correr hacia el salón. Patty se encontraba dibujando, y cantando una canción que hablaba sobre un cerdito. Liz estaba sentada en su silla, admirando todo el "espectáculo" cotidiano desde ahí. En ese momento, Black Star entro al salón al grito de "EL GRAN ORE-SAMA AH REGRESADO", lanzándole el bisturí a Stein y sentándose en su lugar.

-Bien. La clase de hoy será disección –dijo con una gran sonrisa sádica en el rostro-. Pero antes, estoy obligado a presentarles a estas personas- dijo, haciendo una seña a unas personas en la puerta para que entraran.

Entraron tres personas. Un chico de cabello gris oscuro, una chica de cabello violeta amarrado en una coleta y un chico castaño que tenía sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-Ellos son los nuevos alumnos –dijo Stein, desinteresado-. Preséntense.

-Mi nombre es Aru Komatsu. Arma -dijo el chico de cabello gris oscuro. En su voz se notaba que en realidad no le importaba. Vestía una campera negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata del mismo color. Usaba zapatos clásicos.

-Mi nombre Yuu Takanashi. Técnico –dijo la chica, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ella vestía una camisa celeste, falda tableada y corbata, ambas prendas negras. Usaba botas largas, también negras.

-Yo soy Taku Masakino. Arma –dijo el chico castaño, con una sonrisa divertida. El vestía una camisa roja, corbata negra, campera gris y negra, y pantalones negros. Tenía unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros. Siéntense allí –Stein señalo un asiento vacío, detrás de los asientos de Maka y Soul.

Cuando se sentaron, vieron algo que antes no habían notado: un ave grande y extraña atada en la mesa del profesor.

-Asique, comencemos con la clase –dijo Stein, ante la cara de asco de todos.

-¿Qué ese ave no estaba extinta? –susurro Yuu hacia el arma que se encontraba a su derecha.

-No lo sé. No sé sobre aves –dijo Aru, mirando por la ventana.

-De alguna manera, Stein siempre encuentra animales casi extintos para disecar en las clases –le dijo Maka-. Lamento que tengas que ver esto en tu primer día de clases.

-No es como si fuera dejar de verlo, ¿verdad? –Esbozo una falsa sonrisa Yuu-. La verdad, no es tan importante. Etto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Maka Albarn. Una técnico. El es Soul –el mencionado solo levanto un brazo en señal de saludo-, mi arma. ¿Qué tipo de armas son ustedes?

-Katanas –respondió Aru.

-Ya veo –sonrió la peli-ceniza-. Encantada de conocerlos.

-Igualmente, Maka –sonrió Yuu-. A ti también, Soul.

-Siempre es un placer conocer a un chico cool como yo –sonrió el albino.

-Espera un momento, ¿el profesor va a disecar esa ave? –pregunto Taku, señalando al frente.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Pues sí que eres lento –dijo el peli-gris.

-Cállate –respondió el otro, mirando hacia otro lado.

-…- la chica sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus armas se trataran así-. De todas formas… ¿cuando fue que el profesor salió?

Maka miro al frente. Efectivamente, Stein había salido. Y el ave tampoco estaba.

-¡¿Cuándo lo hiso que no me di cuenta?! –grito la peli-ceniza.

-Abra salido hace unos 2 minutos. Dijo algo de que el ave no era el ave que él quería, lo tomo y se fue- respondió Soul.

-Alguien recuérdeme cómo fue que acabo dándonos clases –dijo Maka.

-¡USTEDES! ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡LOS CHICOS NUEVOS! ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LOS DESAFIA A UN DUELO PARA PROBAR QUE USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE DEBILES MORTALES! ¡KYAHAHAHAHA!

-Paso –contesto Aru.

-Yo también –dijo Taku.

-Y yo –se unió Yuu.

-¡NO ESTAN EN POSICION DE NEGARSE! ¡SI EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LOS DESAFIA A UN DUELO, DEBEN ACEPTAR! ¡KYAHAHAHAHA! –rio Black Star.

Los "nuevos" lo miraron extrañados. ¿Por qué se llamaba a sí mismo "Ore-sama"? ¿Por qué hablaba en tercera persona? ¿Quién demonios era?

-Oye –dijo el castaño, llamando la atención del peli-azul-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-El es Black Star. Siempre es así, solo ignórenlo –respondió Maka.

-¡NO HAY SER EN EL MUNDO QUE SEA CAPAZ DE IGNORAR AL GRAN ORE-SAMA! ¡KYAHAHA!

-Cálmate, Black Star. Ellos son nuevos, no puedes hablarles así –dijo Tsubaki, tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Tu eres su compañera? –volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Sí, así es. Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, soy el arma de Black Star. Un gusto conocerlos. 

El chico la miro, y luego miro otra vez a Black Star. Después, otra vez a la chica; y luego, otra vez a Black Star.

-Te compadezco.

-¿Eh?

-Etto... ¿Tu quien eres? –pregunto Yuu. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas en el. La estaba mirando fijamente.

-Pues si, después de todo eres un poco simétrica.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, si, lo siento. Mi nombre es Death The Kid. Ellas son Liz y Patty Thompson –dijo, señalando a sus armas.

-Bienvenidos –dijo la más alta.

-¡Hola! –dijo la otra, con una voz infantil.

-Hola –sonrió Yuu.

-Hola –dijeron sus armas al mismo tiempo.

-Asique, ¿eres una técnica doble?

-Supongo. Manejo dos armas, si es a lo que te refieres.

-Y… ¿qué tipos de armas?

-Katanas gemelas.

-…

-…

-¡Perfecto! Dos katanas gemelas… aunque separadas son completamente asimétricas, dos juntas forman una simetría perfecta –dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.

-… ¿Podrían explicármelo? –pregunto Yuu, confundida, mirando a Liz y Patty.

-Kid-kun es un baaaka –sonrió Patty.

-No le prestes atención, el es un obsesivo de la simetría –le respondió Liz.

-Ya veo… -susurro, mirando al chico que aun no salía de su ensoñación.

Por otra parte, los chicos estaban teniendo un concurso de vencidas*. Comenzó cuando Black Star dijo:

-¡NO PUEDEN NEGARLE UNA PELEA AL GRAN ORE-SAMA! De seguro ustedes son unos cobardes…

-No somos cobardes –dijo Aru-. Yo tan solo no quiero romperle la cara a alguien, y Taku es lento.

-¡Oye!

-¿Por qué no mejor hacemos un duelo de vencidas? Sera divertido –sonrió el albino-. Nosotros contra ustedes. ¿Aceptan?

-Está bien –suspiro el peli-gris.

Y así fue como comenzó. Ahora sigamos para saber que mas ocurrirá.

-Uno, dos, tres… ¡YA! –gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Se escucharon dos golpes en la mesa.

Tiempo del duelo: cuatro segundos, aproximadamente.  
Ganadores: Aru Komatsu y Taku Masakino.

-Ustedes son más lentos que Taku. Y eso ya es mucho.

-¡Oye!

Mientras tanto, el "Dios" y el "chico cool" se habían quedado pensando en el poco tiempo en el que les habían ganado. ¡Un nuevo record! ¡Felicidades!

•••

-No son tan idiotas como parecen –le dijo Soul a Maka, al volver a su casa por la tarde-. Son fuertes; y a mí, y a Black Star, no cayeron bien. A ti, ¿qué te parecieron?

-¿A mí? –Pregunto Maka-. Bueno, no hable mucho con Taku y Aru, asique no sabría decirte. Pero Yuu me cayó muy bien. Ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Como un perrito.

-¿Cómo un perrito? ¿Acaso se puso a ladrar y no me di cuenta?

-Claro que no idiota. Lo que paso fue que…

_Flash back._

_-¡Maka, tus poesías son muy lindas! ¿Podrías escribir una para mí? Para tenerla como recuerdo. ¡Son enserio muy bonitas!_

_Fin flash back._

-En muy confianzuda, y se encariña sin razón aparente. Además, es muy tierna.

-¿Dijo que tus poesías eran lindas? ¡Jajajajajaja! No creí que alguien pudiera decir es-

-¡MAKA-CHOP! –A una increíble velocidad, un libro se estampo en la cara de Soul-. Calladito te ves más bonito- y volvió a caminar.

A duras penas, el albino se volvió a poner de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su técnica.

-Pero… cuando vi sus almas, eran un poco extrañas.

-¿A qué te refieres… con eso? –pregunto el chico guadaña, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-A pesar de ser completamente diferentes, sus almas estaban perfectamente sincronizadas. El alma de Aru era como si estuviera… molesta por algo. La de Taku era completamente opuesta. Y la de Yuu… era... no sé cómo decirlo… no se veía como un alma.

-¿Un alma que no se ve como un alma? Oficialmente te volviste loca, Maka.

-Idiota. No me refiero a eso –dijo la chica, molesta-. Más que como un alma, se veía como una bola de fuego, no si me entiendes. Como… si tuviera una antorcha en lugar de alma.

-…

-…  
-Estas loca.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

•••

-¿Qué te parecieron los chicos nuevos, Black Star? –le pregunto Tsubaki a tu técnico, al salir del Shibusen.

-¿Um? Bueno, las armas eran fuertes, ¡pero no tanto como el gran Ore-sama! –grito el chico estrella-. ¿Y a ti, Tsubaki?

-Yo no hable mucho con ellos, pero me parecieron buenas personas. Yuu-chan nos tomo confianza enseguida –sonrió la chica, recordando algo que le había dicho Yuu.

_Flash back._

_-Tsubaki-chan, tu cabello es muy lindo. ¿Con que lo lavas? ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos salimos todos juntos al centro? Podrían enseñarnos la ciudad. ¡Tomémonos una foto juntas, Tsubaki-chan!_

_Fin flash back._

-Es una chica muy confianzuda –rio la chica.

-¡Pues es obvio que lo sea! ¡Todas las personas sienten confianza cuando están cerca del gran Ore-sama!

-Pero… creo que había algo extraño en esa chica… -le dijo Tsubaki al viento, porque su compañero había comenzado a correr al grito de:

-¡Vamos, Tsubaki! Tu grandioso Dios quiere algo para comer.

•••

-Kid, ¿qué te parecieron los nuevos alumnos? –pregunto Liz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto su técnico.

-¿Te cayeron bien? ¿Te desagradaron? –volvió a preguntar.

-Los cerditos hacen oink –canturreaba Patty, adelantándose a ellos.

-Me agradaron. Aunque las armas eran horriblemente asimétricas –contesto Kid-. Es una pena que no haya tenido la oportunidad de verlos en su forma simétrica –susurro Kid, desanimado.

Liz suspiro. ¿Si le daba un buen golpe se olvidaría de la simetría? No, ya lo había intentado… ¿Tal vez, tirándolo a un rio? Aunque, por otro lado, atropellarlo con un camión también era una idea tentadora.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, aparte de eso, ¿tienes algo que decir sobre sus personalidades?

-¿Sobre sus personalidades? No lo sé… bueno, Aru era muy inexpresivo y daba la sensación de que todo le daba igual. Taku era… lento. No reaccionaba después de un rato a todo lo que le decías. Y Yuu… se veía despreocupada y feliz. ¿Tú qué piensas, Liz?

-Para mí… Aru se tenía una expresión en el rostro que decía "alguien explíqueme como fui a hacerme amigo de estos dos". Ya sabes, esa expresión de "no voy a sonreír hasta que me dejen en paz". Taku era lento, y cuando no entendía algo decía "ohh", y lo entendía después de cuatro horas. Y Yuu era como un perrito.

-¿Cómo un perrito? –pregunto Kid, extrañado.

-Los patitos hacen cuack –canturreaba Patty.

-Si, como un perrito. Toma confianza enseguida, y se encariña sin razón aparente. Maka piensa lo mismo –y, después de recordar algo que pasó en el salón, agrego-: Y además debe tener una paciencia infinita.

_Flash back._

_-Lo asimétrico es desagradable, no sé cómo la gente puede soportarlo. En cambio la simetría es belleza. El que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso –y así, Kid siguió hablando de la simetría durante largo rato-. ¿Entiendes?_

_-Si, Kid-kun. La simetría es belleza, ¿verdad? –dijo Yuu, luego de escucharlo hablar sobre ella durante una hora._

_-¡Exacto!_

_-Kid, déjala en paz, o la vas a terminar matando. No creo que ella quiera hablar sobre la simetría –dijo Liz, preocupada por ver que su nueva amiga había estado escuchando una hora entera sobre cosas simétricas._

_-¿Acaso te molesta que hable sobre la simetría? –le pregunto Kid a la técnico de katana._

_-No es que me moleste –dijo la chica, un tanto incomoda- pero…_

_-Nee, nee, Yuu-chan –dijo Patty-. ¡Una jirafa de papel! ¿Quieres ver cómo le quiebro el cuello?_

_Fin flash back._

-Una persona normal ya te abría dado una patada en la cara. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

-Pero creo que ella no era del todo normal… -ante la cara de confusión que puso Kid, ella agrego-. No importa, no le prestes atención. Deben ser imaginaciones mías…

-Los gatitos hacen miau…

•••

-¡Qué bien! Hicimos amigos muy rápido –Yuu se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Death City, con sus armas detrás de ella.

-Me alegra que este feliz, Yuu –sonrió el castaño-. Hoy podríamos ir a algún restaurante para celebrarlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué necesitamos un restaurante? ¡Aru nos preparara lo que queramos! ¿No es así, Aru?

-Preparare lo que quieran mientras ninguno entre en la cocina. Ya han provocado otros incendios…

-¡Que cruel, Aru! –Dijo la chica, hasta que se paro frente a él y lo miro a los ojos- ¡Que cruel!

-Yo no digo más que la verdad. Asique vamos.

La peli-violeta y el castaño asintieron y lo siguieron.

-Es una suerte que nadie se haya dado cuenta de lo que es Yuu, ¿verdad? –Pregunto el castaño, sonriendo- Habría sido un gran problema si lo hubieran hecho.

-Lo es, pero no estoy tan seguro de que no se hayan dado cuanta. No podemos asegurarnos de que lo hicieron…

-Cierren la boca. En este momento –dijo la joven, con un tono de voz amenazante.

-Lo sentimos -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha- A veces olvidamos que no te gusta hablar de ello.

-Lo sentimos, Yuu –dijo el peli-gris-. Trataremos de que no vuelva a suceder.

-Pues más les vale. ¿Y cómo es que se les puede olvidar? –dijo la peli-violeta, mirando hacia la izquierda. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hablar de ello como si no fuera nada? No tenían idea de lo molesto que era para ella.

-Un momento –dijo Taku, frenándose de golpe-. ¿Dónde está el departamento?

-Dos cuadras derecho, una a la izquierda, piso 7.

-¿Piso 7? ¡Eso es de mala suerte! (*2) –grito la chica.

-¡Es cierto, Aru! –la apoyo Taku.

-¡Dejen de hablar de esas idioteces de que el numero 7 esta maldito! ¡Estar con ustedes es de mala suerte! ¡Y yo no digo nada! –Exclamo Aru-. Además, ¿Cómo es que vivimos aquí desde hace 4 días y todavía no recuerdan donde queda el edificio? ¡Al menos recuerden el piso en el que vivimos, idiotas!

-Cruel –dijeron Taku y Yuu al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, soy terrible…

-Lo que sucede es que los hombres de negro vienen a donde estamos nosotros y nos borran la memoria con su neuralizador, o como se llame –dijo Taku, ganándose en golpe en la nuca, cortesía de su compañero.

Yuu comenzó a tararear una canción en voz muy baja mientras buscaban el edificio y Taku era arrastrado por Aru.

•••  
3 días después…  
•••

-¿Adónde vas, Maka? –pregunto el albino. Aun faltaba una hora para que tuvieran que ir al Shibusen, y media hora para que pasara por Chrona.

-Voy a ir a ver a Shinigami-sama. Tengo una cosa que preguntarle –respondió la chica-. Luego iré a buscar a Chrona. Puedes venir si quieres, Soul.

-Te acompaño –dijo la guadaña-. Después de todo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Bien. ¡Blair! ¡Ya nos vamos! –grito la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Que les vaya bien, nya –dijo la gata, soñolienta.

•••

-Kid, ¿Por qué quieres preguntarle algo como eso a tu padre? –pregunto Liz, bajando las escaleras.

-Quiero estar seguro –respondió el chico-. Sé que mi padre no haría nada que nos pusiera en peligro, pero aun así quiero saberlo. Es para salir de dudas.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber Kid, onee-chan? –pregunto Patty.

-Algo muy raro, Patty, luego te lo diré –respondió su hermana.

-Pueden ir directamente al Shibusen y esperarme ahí.

-Deja, te acompañaremos –dijo Liz-. No quiero tener que estar una hora esperándote allí.

-Como prefieran.

•••

-¿Para qué quieres ver a Shinigami-sama, Tsubaki? –pregunto el chico estrella mientras caminaban hacia la Death Room.

-Es solo una duda que tengo sobre los estudiantes nuevos –respondió su arma-. No es nada.

-Entonces si no es nada, ¿Por qué quieres ir a preguntarle?

-Es para estar segura, Black Star. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Y sobre que es la duda que tienes? ¡Porque te apuesto a que tu grandioso Dios sabe la respuesta!

-Estoy segura de que si, Black Star –mintió la chica-, pero creo que sería bueno preguntarle a Shinigami-sama ¿bien?

-Bien, pero si él no sabe la respuesta, ¡seguro que yo sí! –grito el chico.

-Sí, si –dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.

•••

Los siete se encontraban frente a la puerta de la Death Room. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Black Star.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto Maka.

-Tenía que hacerle una pregunta a mi padre. ¿Ustedes?

-Yo también tenía que hacerle una pregunta a Shinigami-sama –dijo Tsubaki.

-Y yo –se sumo Maka.

-¿Quién le preguntara primero? –pregunto Liz.

-Por supuesto que Tsubaki. ¡Después de todo, ella es el arma del gran Ore-sama!

-Yo debería preguntarle primero –dijo Kid-. Después de todo, es mi padre.

-Mejor preguntémosle todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuál es la pregunta que tienen?

[Respuestas eliminadas para intriga del lector].

-¿Todos tenemos la misma pregunta? –dijo Kid.

-Estoy seguro de que ustedes se copiaron del arma del gran Ore-sama.

-No deberíamos pelear. Mejor entremos y preguntémosle a Shinigami-sama –dijo Maka.

Los demás tan solo asintieron.

-Buenos días, chicos –los saludo Shinigami-sama cuando los chicos entraron-. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Buenos días, Shinigami-sama –los saludaron todos.

-Buenos días, padre –dijo Kid.

-Queríamos hacerle una pregunta –dijo Maka-. Sobre la chica nueva, Yuu.

-¿Qué pasa con Yuu-chan? –pregunto Shinigami-sama, con un tono de voz infantil.

Los chicos se miraron. ¿Cómo podrían explicarlo?

-Bien. Queríamos saber… Como deberíamos decirlo… ¿Qué es ella? No tiene alma humana, ni siquiera tiene un alma que hayamos visto alguna vez. Queremos que nos diga eso –dijo Maka.

-Vale, les diré. Pero esto no los debe saber nadie, ¿bien? –dijo el Shinigami, después de una pausa. Cuando los chicos asintieron, continuo -: ella es una Tamashi o moyashite.

Nadie sabía a lo que se refería con eso ¿Tamashi o moyashite? ¿Qué era eso? Los únicos que lo sabían eran Kid y Maka.

-¿Tamashi o moyashite? ¿Cómo… como alguien tan peligroso pudo entrar en el Shibusen?

-¿Y porque no, Maka-chan? –pregunto el director.

-Padre –interrumpió Kid-. Las Tamashi o Moyashite… ¿no fue esa raza la que acabo, tan solo dos de ellas, con cientos de brujas, y casi destruyeron completamente un país hace 5000 años?  
-¿¡QUE?! –gritaron Liz, Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star.

-Si, Kid-kun, estas en lo cierto –respondió su padre.

-¿¡QUE?! –volvieron a gritar Liz, Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star.

-¡¿Si es una raza tan poderosa y peligrosa, porque hay una de ellos en el Shibusen?! –exclamo Liz.

-Fue ella la que quiso venir, Liz –respondió Shinigami-sama-. Dijo que no lastimaría a nadie, y que lo único que quería era que sus armas se convirtieran en Death Scythe. ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

-¡EL DIRECTOR! –gritaron todos.

-No se preocupen. Estoy seguro de que Yuu-chan no va a hacerles daño. Ella aun no tiene el poder suficiente como para hacerles daño. Digamos que sus poderes no despertaron aun.

-Aun así, si su raza tenía tanto poder, entonces sus poderes podrían despertar pronto, ¿verdad? –pregunto Soul.

-Tal vez –dijo Shinigami-sama-, pero aun así, no podría liberarlo. Además, no creo que ella tenga tanto poder como las Tamashi o Moyashite que vivieron antes que ella. Adeeeemas, aunque sus poderes despierten, hasta ella tendrá un límite de poder.

-Pero eso no se sabe, ¿verdad? –dijo Tsubaki.

-En realidad no. Pero estoy seguro de que no los lastimaría. No creo que a ella le guste hablar sobre esto, asique no puedo asegurarles que le diga mucho si se lo preguntan. Ahora, vayan que se les va a hacer tarde para ir al Shibusen.

•••

-¿Tamashi o moyashite? ¿Enserio es tan poderosa? En ese caso, no puedo esperar a tener una pelea con ella –sonrió Black Star.

-No creo que ella quiera tener una pelea contigo, Black Star. Ya se negó una vez, ¿recuerdas? –contesto Soul. 

Los seis (Maka había ido a buscar a Chrona) se encontraban sentados en sus bancos en el salón. Faltaba un rato para que los estudiantes comenzaran a llegar, y faltaba aun más para que las clases comenzaran.

-Oye, Kid. ¿Las Tamashi o moyashite enserio son tan poderosas? –le pregunto Liz a su técnico.

-¿Y a que se refería tu padre con "hasta ella tiene un límite de poder"?

-Las Tamashi o Moyashite son muy poderosas. Sobre las limitaciones de poder, mi padre se refería a que, mientras más use sus "poderes", por así decirlo, su alma se va a ir debilitando hasta que se apaga, ya que sus almas son de fuego. Esa fue la forma en la que murieron las dos Tamashi o Moyashite hace 5000 años.

-¿Nadie había podido derrotarlas? –Pregunto Liz

-No. Solo dos de ellas acabaron con cientos de brujas.

-¿A qué se refieren con poderes? –pregunto Tsubaki.

-A eso- contesto el Shinigami-. Tienen una especie de poder, en las que pueden usar su alma a su disposición. Solo se conocen 2 poderes, hasta ahora. La manipulación de la forma del alma y el control del alma. No se sabe mucho sobre esa raza, porque ellos solo nacen. Aunque no tengan ningún familiar de esa raza. Es decir, las Tamashi o Moyashite pueden ser hijas de brujas, shinigamis, humanos… y son muy raras. Solo se han conocido 3 en la historia, 4 cuatro con Yuu. Una de ellas fue asesinada a la edad de 4 años.

-¿Son una raza muy rara verdad, Kid-kun? –pregunto Patty.

- Si. Lo son, Patty –contesto el chico.

Detrás de la puerta del salón, sin que ninguno de los que estaban dentro lo hubiesen notado, la chica de la cual habían estado hablando lo había escuchado todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Supongo que después de todo… no pueden dejar de recordármelo…

-¡Yuu! –Era Taku-. Así que aquí estabas.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras nosotros no estábamos? –Aru tenía una bolsa llena en las manos. Saco un pan que se encontraba envuelto en un plástico y se lo entrego-. Aquí está el Pan de curry que nos pediste.

Yuu lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolso.

-No paso nada –dijo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y se sentó (junto a sus armas) en su lugar correspondiente.

-Buenos días –saludaron.

-Buenos días –les respondieron al saludo.

-¿De qué hablaban? –pregunto la chica.

-De nada –dijo el chico guadaña.

-¿Y Maka-chan? –pregunto mirando hacia los lados, buscándola con la mirada.

-Fue a buscar a una amiga-contesto Kid.

-Ya veo.

Ante el silencio que se había formado, Yuu se levanto y salió del aula. Sus armas hicieron el amago de seguirla, pero ella les dijo que iría al baño y que ahora regresaría.  
Al salir, la chica cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a un lugar apartado del resto. Se sentó en un rincón, entre una pared y una máquina expendedora, y abrazo sus rodillas con ambos brazos.

-Se equivocan, se equivocan, se equivocan –repitió la chica-. Ellos… ellos no saben nada… Todos… todos… eran tan crueles. No quiero revivir ese tiempo nunca más. Ellos… se equivocan. Ni siquiera… se pudieron fijar que no estuviera cerca. Idiotas –y, luego de un rato, se quedo dormida. 

•••  
*Vencidas: No me acuerdo como se llamaba ese juego, búsquenlo ustedes .-.  
*1- Tamashi o moyashite significa "El alma ardiente", según traductor Google .-.

*2-Lo de: "El numero 7 esta maldito" lo saque del anime Nana. Esta es la razón por la cual el numero esta maldito: "Este número está ligado a lo mágico, y se repite contantemente en el mundo. Los 7 chakras del cuerpo humano, los 7 sacramentos del cristianismo, las 7 esferas del Dragon, etc. También son 7 los pecados capitales, en los que se inspira el asesino serial de la película Seven (o como se la conoció en otros lugares, Pecados Capitales)."

Los siguientes son dibujos de este capítulo. Quiten los espacios para verlos bien.

1: fbcdn- sphotos-a-a. /hphotos-ak-prn1/q82/s720x 720/1524856_1020115 0599943969_451082262_

2: fbcdn- sphotos-g-a. /hphotos-ak-ash3/q80/s720x 720/1522259_1020115 0599983970_768394461_

**Próximo capítulo: Jueves 19. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi 3  
Bien, este es el segundo capítulo de este fanfic c:  
Sin nada que decir, se los dejo aquí abajo.  
Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia son los personajes inventados.**

**Capitulosinnombreporfaltadeimaginación.**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –pregunto Kid al aire.

Las clases habían comenzado hace un rato, y Yuu no había vuelto. Sus armas se comenzaban a preocupar, y, al terminar las clases, les pidieron a los demás su ayuda para buscar a Yuu.

-Nos preocupa que ella no haya aparecido en todo el día. Por eso, queríamos pedirles que nos ayudaran a buscarla.

Y por esa razón, ellos estaban buscando a Yuu. Pero, al parecer, él, Soul, Taku y Aru eran los únicos que la estaban buscando. Liz había dicho que tenía que pasar a buscar un encargo (que había hecho con la tarjeta de Kid) y se había llevado a Patty con ella. Maka había ido a buscar a Chrona, ya que ella (*1) iba a realizar un viaje, o algo así había dicho Maka; y Black Star y Tsubaki estaban entrenando ("¡DEBO ENTRENAR MUY DURO PARA QUE TODOS SEPAN QUIEN ES SU DIOS! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA BUSCAR A UNA NIÑA PERDIDA!" "Sentimos no poder ayudar, pero avísenos si la encuentran, por favor").

Por esas razones, Kid, Soul, Taku y Aru eran los únicos que la estaban buscando. Tsubaki había querido ayudar en la búsqueda, pero fue arrastrada por Black Star. Maka también había querido ayudar, junto con Chrona, pero (por insistencia de Taku y Aru) habían ido a dar una vuelta.

Soul, Taku y Aru la estaban buscando en todos los lugares que habían visitado en Death City (que no eran pocos, por esa razón fueron los tres), y Kid la estaba buscando el Shibusen. Durante el tiempo que la había estado buscando, no la había encontrado en ninguna habitación.

Subió al piso superior de la escuela, y agudizo el oído. Se oía una suave respiración en la esquina del cuarto. Camino hacia ahí y vio a Yuu acurrucada entre la pared y una máquina expendedora. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, de modo que su cabeza está descansando sobre la pared a su derecha. "Horriblemente asimétrico" fue el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente del chico.

-Yuu –trato de despertarla el chico-. Yuu, despierta –la sacudió.

-¿Mhp? –La chica se refregó el ojo derecho con el dorso de su mano -¿Quién es? (N/A: Tenía los ojos cerrados :l)

-¿Aquí estuviste todo el tiempo? Tus armas estaban preocupadas.

-Ah, eres tu Kid –la chica se paro y se sacudió la falda-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y media. ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí? –pregunto

-No lo sé. Pero creo que desde hace mucho. De todas formas, estoy segura de que Aru y Taku ya están en casa –dijo, mirando por una ventana.

-¿Por qué estabas aquí dormida? Nos preocupamos.

-Lo siento –sonrió la chica-. Pero no importa. Ya aparecí.

Kid suspiro. La estaban buscando desde hace rato, y ella había estado durmiendo. DURMIENDO. Pero ella se veía tranquila. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bueno –dijo el chico, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse-. Me alegra que estés bien, pero yo ya me voy, se me va hacer tarde para arreglar…

Antes de que dijera nada más, la chica lo agarro de su saco. Kid se volteo a verla. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero por lo que podía ver, estaba sonrojada. Yuu alzo la vista apenada.

-N-no te vayas…

•••

-¿Enserio tienes que irte, Chrona? –pregunto Maka.

La mencionada asintió silenciosamente, y luego dijo:

-Y-yo… M-marie-sensei dijo que s-sería conveniente para p-poder a-averiguar mas sobre l-a sangre negra a-asique... Umm… Yo… no se lidiar con esto… -susurro Chrona.

-No hace falta que sepas hacerlo –sonrió Maka-, solo no te expongas mucho al peligro, y asegúrate hacer lo que Marie-sensei te diga, ¿sí?

-S-si, Maka-chan.

-Pero es una pena. Hace tres días llego una chica nueva al Shibusen. Estoy segura de que se abrían hecho buenas amigas.

-S-si… e-es una l-lastima…

•••

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está tu casa? –Le pregunto Kid a Yuu-. ¿Hace cuanto que te mudaste aquí?

-Lo siento –susurro Yuu con la mirada gacha-. Vivo aquí desde hace una semana, pero simplemente, nunca puedo recordar el lugar en donde se encuentra el edificio. Aru era el que siempre lo recordaba, por eso no me importaba, pero… lo siento. Taku dijo que los Hombres de Negro nos borran la memoria –eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que Kid no alcanzo a escucharla.

Kid suspiro. ¿Cómo no podía recordar el lugar donde vivía? No creía que alguien pudiera ser tan torpe (por no decir idiota o imbécil) como para hacer eso. Pero bueno, estaba pasando. Yuu NO sabía donde vivía.

-Pero –comenzó la chica, a lo que Kid presto atención-. Recuerdo que vivía en el piso 7…

-¿7? –Pregunto Kid, con cara de asco-. Si ese era el número de tu habitación, no me sorprende que hayas olvidado donde vivías. Yo también lo habría hecho… -De todas formas, hay varios edificios con esta cantidad de pisos (*2).

-Lo sé… bueno –dijo, chocando sus manos-. Voy a averiguar cuál es el edificio. Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo –sonrió Yuu-, pero si no sabes de cuál es el edificio del que te estoy hablando, supongo que no tiene mucho sentido que te siga molestando Por eso…

En ese momento, se escucho un ruido extraño. Venia del estomago de Yuu. Ella se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta, sonrojada.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Kid, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la chica. Ella lo miro con rostro entre la vergüenza y el enfado antes de contestar.

-Un poco... pero no importa –dijo buscando algo en su bolso-. Aru me dio un Pan de curry esta maña- la chica se detuvo al sacar el pan del bolso. Estaba, prácticamente, destruido. Tenia varios huecos por los cuales el curry se había escapado y la bolsa entera estaba manchada-. M-mi pan –dijo con los ojos llorosos y una cara que hiso reír a Kid.

-•-

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto? –pregunto Yuu. Estaba sentada en una cafetería, tomando té, junto a Death The Kid.

-Cuando te gruño el estomago, te pregunte si tenias hambre. Dijiste que un poco, pero que no era importante. Sacaste un pan de curry que tenias en tu bolso, y ese estaba completamente destruido; asique te traje aquí. Eso es todo.

-¡Era una pregunta retorica!

La chica bajo la mirada. ¿Cómo es que se había dejado conducir así? ¿No se suponía que ella debía estaba molesta con el por decirle rara? No, eso era imposible. Ella nunca podía molestarse con nadie. NUNCA. CON NADIE. Por esa razón no le había hablado de forma molesta cuando la encontró dormida en un pasillo. Pero tampoco era como si le importara.

-Además, si no recuerdas donde vives, no creo que puedas irte a tu casa. ¿Verdad?

La chica lo miro con una mueca de enfado y le saco la lengua.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el chico.

-No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que te ves algo rara. ¿Segura que está todo bien?

-Está todo bien. Es solo que… ¿Tú crees –comenzó a preguntar Yuu, mirándolo a los ojos- que yo soy rara?

Kid la miro. Ella bajo la vista, y comenzó a mirar su bebida como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero –dijo, señalándose a sí misma-. Me refiero a... el hecho de que yo soy una Tamashi o Moyashite.

En ese momento, Kid agradeció que el local estuviera, prácticamente, vacio. Solo se encontraban ellos y una pareja de enamorados, que (al parecer) estaban muy ocupados en decirse cuanto se querían como para preocuparse por lo que la chica acababa de decir.

-No lo digas tan fuerte –dijo Kid, bebiendo un poco de su café (N/A: SI, Kid bebe café x3)-, sería un gran problema si alguien se entera. Y respecto a tu pregunta, no creo que seas rara. Tu raza es la rara. Es diferente –al ver la cara de la chica (como diciendo: "Si, claro, como si no fuera lo mismo") continuo-: Por ejemplo, nosotros tenemos una amiga que es bruja, pero ella no actúa como tal. Es decir, es como si fuera una persona normal, pero que solo tiene sangre de otra raza. ¿Comprendes?

-No –respondió Yuu, dando un sorbo a su té-. ¿En otras palabras?

-En otras palabras, tú sigues siendo una chica normal, como todas. Al menos hasta que nos des un motivo para creer lo contrario. ¿Ahora si lo comprendes?

Kid la miro. Ella estaba con la mirada gacha, mirando su tasa, que estaba vacía. Luego alzo la mirada, con una sonrisa en los labios, y con los ojos brillando.

-¿Eso significa que somos amigos? –pregunto.

-Si –respondió Kid, viendo como se expandía la sonrisa de la chica.

-¡Qué bien! –Sonrió la chica- Supongo que entonces me estaba preocupando por nada. Me alegro de que no haya sido nada.

_Perspectiva de Kid: Yuu con cola y orejas de perro, moviendo la cola._

-Pero, te pusiste muy mal cuando creíste que te decía rara. Tanto que te escondiste en un pasillo. ¿Por qué?

La chica lo miro, con un rostro que decía "¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta?". Esa expresión hiso sonreír a Kid.

-¿Qué, acaso creíste que nadie lo notaria? –Rio-. Ahora, contesta.

-Eso es porque cuando era pequeña siempre me llamaban de esa manera, por eso me puse un poco mal. Pero no es nada –movió los brazos, restándole importancia.

-Ya veo. A mí también me alegra que seamos amigos –viendo el rostro de sorpresa de la chica, agrego-: es que a ti también parecía gustarte la simetría, ¿verdad? Estuvimos hablando de ella durante dos horas. Me alegra mucho encontrar a alguien que también considere que la simetría es belleza –dijo, con el brillo en los ojos que ponía cada vez que hablaba de la simetría.

-S-sí, bueno –dijo la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Sobre eso…

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que hay gente a la que la simetría le da igual –la interrumpió Kid-. Es simplemente incomprensible.

-T-tienes razón –dijo la chica, aun con una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¡Por cierto! Creo que es algo tarde, y debería ir a mi casa ya…

-Supongo que sí –dijo, mirando sus dos relojes, uno en cada muñeca (N/A: ¡Simetría ante todo!)- Te acompañare a buscarla.

-Gracias.

•••

Ambos chicos caminaban por la calle. Ninguno había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que salieron del local. _"Se emociono casi tanto como Chrona cuando se hiso amiga de Maka. ¿Tan importante era eso para ella? Bueno, no importa" _pensaba Kid, al ver el rostro de felicidad en el rostro de Yuu.

-¡Ah, ya me acorde! Recuerdo haber visto esta esquina. Creo que estaba por aquí cerca…

-Si seguís por acá derecho vas a llegar al edificio –dijo Kid.

-Sí, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Kid.

-No es nada. Pero para la próxima, anota en algún papel la dirección. O al menos no olvides la dirección –le aconsejo (N/A: *Cof cof, ordeno, cof cof*) Kid.

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Hasta mañana.

-Eso espero. Hasta mañana.

Yuu entro al edificio, mientras Kid se alejaba. Subió hasta el 7 piso, y se paro frente a la puerta que decía: "Departamento N° 7".

-Séptimo piso… siete… mala suerte –susurro temblando.

De pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe, lo que ocasiono que Yuu se golpeara la nariz con la puerta. Aru, que era el que había abierto la puerta, se encontró con su técnico arrodillada en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando, y susurrando _"tenía razón… "._

-¡¿DONDE CORNO ESTABAS?! ¡TARDASTE DEMASIADO! ¡IDIOTA!

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención… lo siento

-Está bien –suspiro el chico, apoyando su pie derecho en la cabeza de la chica. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Si… ¿Pero podrías darme un pañuelo? O creo que moriré desangrada –dijo la chica, mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su nariz.

-Toma –dijo, extendiéndole un pañuelo-. Ahora entra. Taku fue a buscarte, y probablemente regrese en unos 15 minutos, después de buscarte por todo Death City. Por cierto, compre algo que de seguro te será de utilidad.

El chico le extendió una caja, la cual la peli-violeta tomo. Cuando la abrió, hiso una mueca de enfado. Dentro de la caja había un collar. Una cadena. En el dije tenia escrito el nombre de ella, y del otro lado, la dirección.

-¡No soy un perro! –Grito Yuu, tirándole con el collar en la cara-. Además, si me ibas a regalar algo como esto, hubieras puesto mi nombre completo.

-Iba a hacerlo –contesto el chico, tomando el collar-, pero "Yuu Takanashi Asaino Vann Kurosing" no entraba. Lo siento –dijo colocándole el collar a la chica.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Yuu, golpeándolo, y arrojando el collar por la ventana-. No pienses que voy a usar algo como eso. Idiota.

-Está bien –dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la cocina-. Pero luego no me culpes si te pierdes.

-¡ARU! ¡NO ENCONTRE A YUU POR NINGUN LADO! ¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A…!

-Hola Taku –sonrió Yuu.

-¿Estabas aquí? –El chico suspiro-. Habría que llevarte con correa. Iré a avisarle a Soul que deje de buscar.

-¿Correa? –Pregunto al aire la chica, con una notable mueca de enfado en el rostro-. Te matare…

•••

-¡Yuu-chan! –Sonrió Tsubaki, al ver a su amiga-. Parece que después de todo estas bien. Me preocupe cuando Taku-kun y Aru-kun dijeron que no te encontraban.

-Buenos días Tsubaki-chan –sonrió Yuu-. Lamento lo de ayer. Pero prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Pregunto Maka-. Soul dijo que estuvo hasta tarde buscándote.

-Sí, sobre eso… es que no recordaba la dirección de mi casa.

_Poker face general._

-¡Dejen de mirarme así! No es mi culpa…

-No te preocupes –dijo Liz-. Al menos ahora estas bien. De todas formas, fue Kid quien te encontró. Me sorprende que no te este sangrando la cabeza, porque seguramente hablo mucho de la simetría, ¿verdad?

-Hablando de sangrado, ¿Qué te sucedió en la nariz? –pregunto Maka.

Yuu tenía una tirita (*3) en la nariz. Ella señalo a Aru, que se encontraba un par de mesas más adelante hablando con Kid, Soul, Black Star y Taku.

-Culpa de aquel bruto.

Maka sonrió.

-Por cierto, Yuu –comenzó a preguntar-. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿Qué es, Maka-chan?

-¿Es cierto –comenzó- que tu... Que tú eres una… Tamashi o Moyashite? –pregunto, en un "tono confidencial".

El rostro de Yuu se ensombreció (N/A: O como yo digo: "Un aura de depresión comenzó a rodearla"). Luego de un par de minutos de silencia, asintió silenciosamente. Silencio general, solo interrumpido por las risas de los chicos que se encontraban delante de ellas (no las habían escuchado).

-¡Genial! –Exclamo Maka-. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber sobre esa raza! ¡Es genial, Yuu!

•••

-¿Ustedes, ya se van a casa? –le pregunto a la salida Soul a Aru, ya que estos se estaban yendo.

-No –contesto-. Estamos yendo a entrenar. Desde que llegamos aquí que no lo hacemos, y Yuu dice que si no entrenamos, será más difícil en una misión.

-¿Podemos ver? –pregunto Liz.

-NO –respondió Yuu, con voz firme-. No me gusta ser observada en los entrenamientos.

-Ya vemos... Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós –se despidieron.

Cuando ya se habían marchado (hacia el bosque), Soul y Black Star los empezaron a seguir. Según ellos, querían ver el entrenamiento de Yuu, Taku y Aru; y no les importara lo que la peli-violeta hubiera dicho, les daba igual. Ante la insistencia de estos dos, los demás los habían empezado a seguir también.

-La curiosidad mato al gato –les dijo Maka.

-Pero el gato murió sabiendo-. Le contesto Soul. Ella no pudo responder ante ese argumento.

Llegaron hacia el bosque que era donde los otros estaban entrenando. Era una parte profunda del bosque, en la que los arboles eran tan altos que casi no se llegaba a ver el cielo. Aprovechando eso, los "espías" se habían subido a una rama alta, en la que estaban seguros de que no iban a ser vistos.

-Bueno… comencemos –dijo Aru, y se convirtió en un arma. Taku lo imito.

Taku era una espada que en el mango tenía un color blanco puro con una guarda de la mano circular. Tenía diseños plateados en forma de rombos en línea, también en el mango. Aru se convirtió en una katana larga con un mango negro. Aunque sobre todo era negra, el mango tenía diseños de oro en forma de rombos elaborados en ellos. La guarda también era dorada, con forma de cruz.

_Pensamientos de los chicos: "Cool". "Asimétrico. ¡Esas no son katanas gemelas!". "Tsubaki es mejor"_

_Pensamientos de las chicas: "Que bonitas". "Kid se debe estar volviendo loco". "Jirafas x3". "Son unas espadas muy bonitas"._

-Bien –dijo Yuu, tomando ambas katanas-… ¿Cómo comenzamos?

-¿¡Ehhhhhh!? –Gritaron ambas armas-. ¿¡Como que "como comenzamos"!?

-Es que, en casa teníamos muñecos de entrenamiento, pero aquí no tenemos. Por eso no se bien qué hacer –dijo, rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.

Los técnicos y armas que estaban subidos al árbol no escuchaban absolutamente nada. Gracias al "súper oído de asesino" que tenia Black Star (nótese el sarcasmo) pudieron saber que Yuu dijo algo que sonó como: "¿Enserio comenzamos con eso? ¿No creen que vamos demasiado deprisa?... Está bien".

Luego, escucharon un grito que era inconfundible para ellos: "¡TAMASHI NO KYOME!".

En ese momento las almas de Yuu, Taku y Aru comenzaron a sincronizarse. Las katanas comenzaron a fusionarse con las manos de Yuu, de modo que parecía que sus manos eran sus propias armas. Cubrían desde la mano hasta el codo; y eran negras salvo por unos detalles de color violeta. Una especie de armadura comenzó a cubrir el torso y los pies (desde el pie hasta la rodilla) de la chica. Al igual que las armas, la armadura era completamente negra, salvo por varios detalles de color violeta.

Yuu comenzó a correr con velocidad hacia un árbol, y con un solo movimiento, le realizo un corte. La parte superior del árbol comenzó a deslizarse hasta que cayó hasta el suelo, provocando un ruido seco; ante la mirada atónita de las personas que se encontraban subidos sobre (por suerte) otro árbol.

-Oye, Aru –dijo Yuu-. ¿Podemos seguir con "eso"? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

-¿Apenas comenzamos y ya quieres seguir con eso? –Suspiro Aru-. Qué remedio… está bien. Pero no muy alto, ¿sí?

Ante la afirmativa del chico, Yuu sonrió y asintió suavemente.

Los chicos que se encontraban sobre el árbol estaban sorprendidos. Se suponía que hacer el Tamashi no Kyome entre tres era más difícil, y más aun si eran tres personas diferentes (*4). Pero ellos lo habían hecho muy fácilmente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. De repente, se escucho otro grito, un poco más bajo que el anterior.

-¡TAMASHI NO TSUBASA! (*5)

Las longitudes de las almas de Yuu, Aru y Taku comenzaron a expandirse. Eran tan grandes que comenzaron a salir por la espalda de Yuu, o al menos eso era lo que se podía ver. De pronto, se pudo ver cómo, a medida que su tamaño aumentaba, las longitudes del alma comenzaban a tomar forma. Forma de alas.

Yuu sonrió, y comenzó a volar; ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

_Pensamientos de los chicos: "¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!"_

_Pensamientos de las chicas: "¡COMO DEMONIOS PUDO HACER ESO!"_

-¡Es tan genial! –Dijo Yuu-. Había olvidado la sensación de poder volar con tus propias alas… ¡Se siente tan bien!

-No tan arriba Yuu –le aconsejo Aru-. No queremos que nadie nos vea. Y recuerda a que vinimos aquí.

-Cierto, Yuu –lo apoyo Taku-. Vinimos a entrenar, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento –se disculpo Yuu. Acto seguido, comenzó a volar hacia un árbol. Con un rápido movimiento, lo corto. Y también los dos que se encontraban a sus lados.

•••  
1 día después  
•••

Maka no había dejado de mirar con admiración (N/A: Mas bien, con ojos brillosos) a Yuu. Esta no entendía bien el porqué, pero creía que era por ser una Tamashi o moyashite. Pero estaba muy equivocada, ya que Maka estaba así por saber que Yuu podía volar. VOLAR. Si era extraño y casi infantil, pero lo podía hacer. Maka creía que era por el hecho de pertenecer a una raza que controla el alma, pero no podía confirmarlo por la simple razón de que no podía preguntárselo. A menos que quisiera hacerle saber que la habían estado espiando mientras entrenaban.

A Black Star le parecía genial el hecho de poder volar, pero (según él) no era tan genial como lo era él. Quería preguntarle cómo es que lo había hecho; pero no podía. "Alguien tan genial como yo no puede decirle a un simple mortal (N/A: Aunque Yuu no sea una simple mortal) que le enseñe algo. Eso sería caer bajo". Pero la verdadera razón era que no quería que ella se molestara. Y, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, había sentido un poco de envidia al saber que ella podía volar. Pero, como dije antes, Black Star no lo admitiría.

Kid creía que era genial, ya que según él, "aquellas alas eran muy simétricas". Hubiera querido observarlas un poco más, o incluso pedirle a Yuu que lo volviera a hacer, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella no había querido que vieran el entrenamiento, y de seguro se molestaría si se enteraba de que lo habían hecho. El estaba 100% seguro de que esas alas se debían al poder de Tamashi o Moyashite de Yuu. Y ahora se preguntaba si su poder podría "atraer" a las personas, ya que desde que la había visto volando no paraba de pensar en esa escena.

•••  
3 meses después (N/A: Sigo creyendo que avanzo muy rápido -.-)  
•••

Ese día, Taku, Yuu y Aru tenían una misión. En el tiempo que llevaban allí, esa era la decima misión a la que iban. Cuando llegaron, el lugar parecía haber sido arrastrado por una guerra. Todos los edificios estaban destrozados, había muchas manchas de sangre en el suelo, y lo poco que aun se mantenía en pie estaba a punto de destrozarse.

-Pues si que en este lugar hay un demonio –dijo Aru-. Parece una zona de batalla.

Yuu comenzó a caminar con la mirada gacha. No le gustaba para nada este lugar. El olor de de la sangre y la muerte estaba presente en el aire, y parecía que nunca dejaría de estar ahí.

-Busquemos al demonio, exterminémoslo, tomemos su alma y vayámonos –dijo Taku-. A Yuu no le gusta mucho este lugar, ¿no es así, Yuu?

La mencionada solo asintió con la cabeza, y señalo hacia un lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

-Está por allí.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? –pregunto Aru, siguiéndola-. Creí que no podías percibir almas.

-No puedo –respondió Yuu-. Pero lo sé… de alguna forma.

Caminaron hacia el lugar que señalaba Yuu, y al llegar comprobaron que era cierto. Allí se encontraba un demonio. O más bien, un demonio con forma de armadura gris. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco, por lo que no se podía ver su rostro. Su brazo izquierdo era una espada curva completamente roja. Al verlos, la armadura comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Alzo su brazo y trato de asesinar a Yuu. Pero las armas de ella habían sido más rápidas, y ya se habían convertido en katanas. Yuu freno el golpe de la espada del demonio con ellas, colocándolas en forma de cruz.

Deteniendo la espada del demonio con una sola katana, Yuu elevo la otra y le corto el brazo en el cual tenía la espada. Lo alejo con una patada en el estomago, y luego comenzó a correr hacia él. Cuando el demonio se levanto del suelo, ella le corto la cabeza con ambas katanas. Acto seguido, el alma del demonio fue quedando al descubierto.

-Bueno –dijo Taku, volviendo a su forma humana-. Esta vez le toca a Aru comer el alma, ¿verdad?

Aru asintió y tomo el alma entre sus manos.

-Con esta ya tenemos diez almas cada uno, ¿verdad?

Yuu asintió, y les hiso una seña; que quería decir claramente que quería marcharse ya. Sus armas fueron arrastradas por ella, diciendo "entiendo que odies este tipo de lugares, pero no nos golpees, idiota".

Mientras tanto, en la punta destruida de un edificio, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color sangre sonreía.

-Finalmente te encontré. Después de tanto tiempo… Esto se pondría interesante… Small Flame (*6).

Fin chapter 2.

*1- Yo estoy 100% convencida de que es mujer, pero igual eso no va a afectar mucho la historia :l

*2- Según yo, en realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo es Death City ._.

*3- O curita, como quieran decirle.

*4- O eso tenía entendido yo x3

*5- Tamashi no tsubasa significa alas del alma, según traductor Google x3

*6- Small flame: pequeña flama, según mi amado traductor Google (nótese el sarcasmo).

Okey, eso fue todo c:  
No tengo absolutamente nada que decir, solo que: Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews c:

Extra: Siento que me quedo muy infantil -.- •*• No se me da el romance -.-

Los que quieran ver los dibujos de hoy, mándenme un mensaje privado.

_¿Tanto cuesta dejar un simétrico review?_

**Próximo capitulo: Martes 24.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi 3  
He aquí el capitulo tres. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me alegraron el día ****  
Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que si me pertenece es la trama, y los personajes inventados.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Dolor.**

Al ser sábado, ese día no habían tenido clases en el Shibusen, por lo que Aru, Taku y Yuu habían salido a conocer más Death City. Esta vez, ni Aru ni Taku se habían puesto campera, y Yuu vestía un chaleco celeste (regalo de bienvenida de Maka). Al principio, los tres se habían quedado juntos; pero luego comenzaron a separarse. En ese momento, Aru se encontraba comprando libros (de todo un poco, pero la mayoría eran de cocina), y Taku se encontraba en el centro de videojuegos, seguramente gastando todo el dinero que traía en jugar algún juego de lucha. Yuu había preferido pasear por Death City, y de esa manera memorizar donde estaba cada cosa, por si se volvía a perder.

Estuvo mucho tiempo caminando por las calles. Hasta que decidió sentarse en un banco del parque a comer el helado de agua que había comprado.

-¿Yuu? –al oír su nombre, la chica se volteo. La persona que la había llamado era Death The Kid.

-Buenos días, Kid –sonrió la chica-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Había acompañado a Liz y Patty a comprar, pero luego me aburrí un poco, (en realidad Kid había estado tratando de hacer que su armas compraran ropa simétrica, Liz se harto y lo hecho, llevándose con ella la tarjeta de crédito de Kid) asique vine aquí. ¿Y tú? –pregunto.

-Estaba paseando por Death City, ya que desde que llegue aquí no tuve tiempo de recorrer la ciudad.

-¿Tres meses aquí y no tienes tiempo?

La chica sonrió y asintió. Kid se sentó a su lado, y ella le ofreció un poco de su helado. Él lo rechazo, alegando que no le gustaba la uva (que era de lo estaba hecho el helado).

-¡Por cierto, Kid! –Exclamo Yuu al terminar su helado-. ¿Recuerdas que en mi primer día aquí tú me invitaste algo para comer? Bueno, hoy es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Asique, ven –dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

Kid la tomo, y ella comenzó a guiarlo por las calles de Death City.

-¿A dónde vamos, Yuu? –le pregunto, a lo que ella solo respondió colocando su dedo índice en sus labios y sonriendo.

Finalmente, Yuu se detuvo frente a una cafetería. Estaba pintada de color amarillo, y las dos grandes ventanas que había mostraban el interior. De cada lado de la cafetería colgaban dos candelabros. También había la misma cantidad de mesas en cada lado (izquierda y derecha).

-Simetría –susurro Kid.

-Me costó un poco encontrar alguna cafetería que fuera simétrica, pero después de todo la encontré –sonrió Yuu-. Te gusta tanto la simetría que pensé en traerte a algún lugar así, por lo de la otra vez.

-No hacía falta que hicieras eso –dijo Kid-. En realidad yo no hice nada.

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba un poco triste porque pensé que les caía mal. Y tú me animaste –sonrió-. Asique, esta es una manera de devolverte el favor. Pasa –dijo, tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose a una zona una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás-. Elige lo que quieras –le dijo, tomando el menú en sus manos-. Yo pagare.

-En realidad debería ser al revés, ¿no crees? Yo debería invitarte a ti…

-Supongo que si… ¡Pero no importa! Papá y mamá me envían dinero todas las semanas, asique no te preocupes –sonrió.

-No es por eso…

En ese momento, el mesero pasó por su mesa para tomar su orden. Kid pidió un café (pero en las tasas de doble manija. ¡Simetría ante todo!) y pudin de chocolate. Yuu pidió una taza de té de miel y vainilla; y una porción de tarta de frutilla. Miro hacia su alrededor. Dentro de un mes seria navidad, y los negocios habían comenzado a arreglar sus tiendas a estilo navideño. Habían guirnaldas y luces navideñas colgando por todas las paredes, e incluso había un pequeño árbol montado en el medio del mostrador (*1).

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para festejar la Navidad? –Pregunto Kid-. Aun falta un mes…

-Yo creo que está bien –respondió Yuu-. Todo se ve más lindo –sonrió.

-A propósito, tú llegaste hace unos tres meses y un par de días, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué llegaste tanto tiempo después de que comenzara el año escolar? (*2).

-En realidad, no estoy segura –respondió-. Deberíamos haber entrado a comienzo de año, pero por una cuestión de asuntos personales, se atraso un poco. Pero tengo la sensación de que esa no era la verdadera razón.

-Ya veo… -dijo Kid-. Por cierto, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Estoy desde hace mucho mas tiempo que tu, y no había visto nunca este lugar.

-En realidad no lo sé –respondió Yuu-. Me perdí y acabe aquí. Me dieron un mapa y pude volver a mi casa, pero eso no es importante.

Kid asintió con una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

Al terminar de comer, Yuu pago antes de que Kid pudiera impedírselo (N/A: Es que el es un caballero x3). Afuera ya había comenzado a caer el sol. Kid se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, a lo que ella acepto. Decidieron pasar por la ciudad ya que, aunque era el camino más largo, Yuu quería ver las decoraciones navideñas. Ella parecía una niña, corriendo por las calles. Se detenía en cada escaparate en el que veía algo lindo, y acto seguido comenzaba a correr hacia otro lugar. Pero en un momento se quedo quiera mirando algo por la ventana del escaparate.

-¿Viste algo bonito, Yuu? –le pregunto Kid, cuando se paró a su lado. Al alzar la vista, vio un oso de peluche marrón, que era tan pequeño como un cachorrito. Tenía una bufanda sin atar verde, con una línea roja en forma horizontal (*3).

-Nada –dijo ella, corriendo hacia otro escaparate.

Kid la siguió. Luego de un tiempo (que debieron ser como dos horas) llegaron a la casa de ella. Se podía divisar el edificio desde donde estaban, a unas dos cuadras. Ambos se la habían pasado bien, por lo que decidieron salir a dar una vuelta otro día. Ella le dijo que desde ahí iría sola, y que el volviera a su casa (N/A: Cof cof, mansión, cof cof). Kid asintió y se dio la vuelta. Yuu comenzó a caminar hacia su edificio, cuando de repente se sintió observada. Luego sintió ganas de vomitar, y un profundo dolor en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mientras, Kid se había comenzado a alejar, pero al escuchar un ruido, volteo, y vio Yuu arrodillada en el suelo, con un mano tapando su boca y la otra donde se encontraba su corazón.

-¡Yuu! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto, cuando se arrodillo a su lado.

Ella levanto la mirada. El dolor había desaparecido tan súbitamente como había llegado. Aunque le aseguro que estaba bien, Kid la acompaño hasta su casa, y no se alejo de ella hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta. Solo ahí se marcho hacia su casa (N/A: Cof cof, mansión, cof cof).

•••

Al día siguiente, cuando Kid entro, Yuu se encontraba perfectamente bien, lo cual fue un alivio para el (N/A: ). Ella se encontraba sentada en su asiento, leyendo un libro, por el cual iba por mucho más de la mitad. El libro era "Orgullo y prejuicio" (N/A: Es que amo el libro y no resistí la tentación xD).

-Hola, Yuu –saludo el chico. La mencionada alzo la vista y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Kid –respondió.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto el chico.

-Sí, no fue nada –contesto.

-¿Paso algo? –Pregunto Soul-. ¿Tuviste algún problema, Yuu?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Kid la miro. No parecía encontrarse mal, pero tenía la sensación de que no se encontraba del todo bien. Pero, dado que ella insistía en que se encontraba bien, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, ¿y ese libro? –pregunto.

-Maka me lo presto –respondió Yuu-. Me falta poco para terminarlo, asique se lo devolveré hoy.

-Puedes devolvérmelo esta tarde en mi casa si quieres –dijo Maka-. ¿Te anoto la dirección de mi casa?

Yuu asintió. Maka escribió en un papel la dirección y se lo entrego.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Black Star y Tsubaki? –pregunto Liz.

_Silencio general, solo roto por una risa de Patty y un "jirafas"._

-No lo sé –dijeron todos.

De repente se escucho un gran ruido y una risa.

-¡KYAHAHAHAHA! –sí, esa era la risa de Black Star, que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo sobre un trozo de "punta" (N/A: Sigo sin saber cómo corno llamarlo T-T), que, se suponía, debía estar sobre la pared del Shibusen, pero se encontraba clavado en el suelo.

-Kid va a enloquecer –dijo Aru, al ver a Kid asomado por una ventana con una mueca de enfado en la cara. Todos le dieron la razón.

•••

Eran, más o menos, las ocho y media de la tarde. Yuu había terminado el libro, y había ido a devolvérselo a Maka. Había salido a las siete, pero tuvo que pedir varias indicaciones, ya que no podía encontrar la casa, a pesar de tener un papel con la dirección. Finalmente llego a la casa y toco el timbre. Soul le abrió la puerta, vestido con los pantalones que usaba en la mañana, pero con una remera musculosa y el cabello despeinado (N/A: aunque ahora que lo pienso, siempre tiene el pelo despeinado… Bueno, da igual c:), lo que le daba un aspecto más salvaje.

-Vaya, vaya –sonrió Yuu-. ¿Te vistes así para conquistar a Maka? Una cita en la biblioteca tendrá un poco mas de efecto.

Soul enrojeció (levemente) y le dio un suave golpe la cabeza.

-Cállate –le dijo-. ¿O quieres que ella te escuche?

En los tres meses que había pasado allí, Yuu se había dado cuenta de que a Soul le gustaba Maka. Todos lo sabían, excepto ella misma y Black Star (que no le había prestado atención, y además, nadie había tenido interés en decírselo).

-Sería interesante ver tu cara en ese momento –rio-. Pero no te preocupes, no soy tan mala. Por cierto, ¿y Maka? –Al ver que Soul se había asustado, ella aclaro-: No voy a decirle nada, es solo para devolverle el libro.

-Ah, buenas… noches, Yuu –sonrió Maka, asomándose por la puerta-. ¿Te perdiste?

-Por desgracias si –sonrió nerviosamente Yuu-. Aquí tienes –dijo, entregándole el libro.

Maka lo tomo, y la invito a tomar algo adentro, invitación que Yuu acepto gustosamente.

-Tu casa es muy bonita, Maka –dijo Yuu, una vez adentro. Soul subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Gracias –Maka sonrió-. Aquí tienes –y le entrego un vaso con té. Luego le acerco el frasco con azúcar-. Endúlzalo como prefieras.

•••

Eran las nueve y media cuando Yuu decidió que sería hora de volver a su casa. Maka quiso acompañarla, pero ella dijo que no hacía falta. Soul (que había bajado para despedirla) también dijo podría acompañarla, pero ella se negó.

-Hasta mañana, Yuu –la despidieron Maka y Soul.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Yuu. Pero cuando puso un pie fuera de la casa, sintió que alguien la observaba. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle horrores, así como su pecho. Era parecido al dolor que había sentido la tarde anterior con Kid. Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Yuu! ¡¿Estás bien?! –pregunto Maka, arrodillándose a su lado.

Soul se acerco hasta ella para tratar de calmarla, pero Yuu golpeo su mano con su brazo y grito:

-¡SALI!

•••

Maka observo a Yuu. Luego de gritarle a Soul que se alejara, se había desmayado. Entre los dos la habían subido a la habitación de invitados, y la habían recostado en la cama que había allí.

-Ya es tarde para llevarla a su casa en ese estado –dijo Soul-. Voy a ir a avisarles a Taku y a Aru que se va a quedar a dormir aquí. ¿Está bien?

Maka asintió y volvió a mirar a Yuu. Dormía plácidamente.

-No les digas que se desmayo –dijo Maka-. Vendrían a buscarla y entonces ella se sentiría peor con el movimiento. Mañana la llevaremos con Nygus-sensei.

Soul asintió.

-Les voy a decir que le duele un poco la cabeza, y como no está muy bien, mejor se quedaba a dormir –Maka asintió-. Oye, Maka… ¿Yuu me odia, no es cierto? Ella me aparto y me grito que salga…

Maka rio.

-No te preocupes –sonrió Maka-. Cuando estábamos hablando antes, entre otras cosas dijo que le parecías divertido y un buen amigo.

Soul sonrió.

- Bien, voy a avisarles a sus armas. Volveré en un rato. No me extrañes.

-No lo voy a hacer, quédate tranquilo –fue la respuesta de Maka.

•••

Cuando despertó, Yuu no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-¿En dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación… -cuando trato de pararse, sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza-. ¡Me duele la cabeza! Ah, es verdad, esta es la casa de Maka… Ayer vine a devolverle el libro y nos quedamos conversando… -alzo la vista y sonrió-. No me acuerdo bien, pero creo que la pasamos muy bien… Pero… ya es de mañana, debería volver a casa.

Yuu se levanto (a duras penas) y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Maaaaka, ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? –al abrir la puerta, Yuu abrió los ojos de par en par.

Maka tenía sus brazos apoyados en el pecho de Soul, y este la estaba abrazando por la cintura. Ambos estaban ruborizados. Se estaban besando (N/A: Yep, eso dije).

Al sentir la presencia de la oji-celeste, un libro se estampo a máxima velocidad en la cara de Soul, el que quedo desmayado en el piso por el impacto.

-Esto... bueno… Soul me dijo que yo le gustaba… y entonces… yo... ehh… -trataba de explicarse Maka, mientras le daba una pastilla a Yuu.

-¿Por qué das tantas excusas? –Pregunto Yuu-. ¡Si fue Soul el que tomo la iniciativa, entonces lo admiro! ¡Cuando uno se enamora no hay que dar excusas!

Maka enrojeció completamente.

-Y gracias por el medicamento –sonrió Yuu, devolviéndole un vaso vacio-. Ya me siento mejor.

•••

Cuando estaban caminando hacia el Shibusen, Maka le pregunto porque se había desmayado (después de contarlo todo lo que había pasado).

-No lo sé –respondió-. La otra vez, cuando salí con Kid me paso lo mismo, pero no me desmaye.

-¿Saliste con Kid? –Pregunto Maka-. ¿En una cita? –sonrió.

Yuu enrojeció levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me estaba acompañando a mi casa.

-Ya veo… bueno, si tus armas te preguntan, diles que te dolía la cabeza, y por las dudas te quedaste. Pero de todas formas, será mejor que luego vayas a ver a Nygus-sensei. Por las dudas. Y ni una palabra de lo viste a nadie, ¿eh? –se ruborizo.

Yuu asintió.

•••

Ya en el Shibusen, Yuu comenzó a buscar a sus armas, las cuales las encontró enseguida.

-¿Tan mal estabas que ni siquiera pudiste volver a casa? –le pregunto Aru, agarrando la mejilla derecha de la chica.

-Nos preocupaste, idiota –lo apoyo Taku, que agarro la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

-Lo ziento –dijo Yuu, ya que no podía hablar bien-. Lez prometo que no volverá a pazar. ¡Zueltenme! Me hazen daño… ¡detenganze!

•••

Por la tarde, al terminar las clases en el Shibusen, Yuu le dijo a sus armas que ella se quedaría un poco más, ya que debía buscar algo. Pero la verdad era que debía ir a la enfermería, pero no quería preocupar a sus armas.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de buscar la enfermería, volvió a sentir un dolor de cabeza. Pero esta vez era aun más fuerte que los anteriores. Sintió que su cabeza se estaba partiendo en dos. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus brazos, ya que temió que, en realidad, su cráneo se partiera. El dolor era tan fuerte que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Duele… duele mucho –sollozaba mientras las lagrimas caían-. ¿Q-que... que es... esto?

•••

-Como sospechaba, después de todo si se encontraba perfectamente simétrico –Kid salió de la habitación del pasillo contrario con una cita métrica en las manos. Cuando dio la vuelta al pasillo, vio que Yuu estaba llorando -¿¡Yuu?! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto, viendo como se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

Se acerco a ella, y al hacerlo, ella lo miro. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, y tenía una clara mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro. Bajo los brazos. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Y digo "estuvo a punto" porque Kid la sostuvo. La abrazo mientras las lágrimas de la chica seguían saliendo de su rostro.

-¡¿Yuu?! –pregunto. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, pero ella estaba desmayada-. No te preocupes, te llevare a la enfermería –le dijo mientras la cargaba en su espalda.

•••

Luego de llevarla a Yuu a la enfermería, Nygus-sensei le había pedido que esperara afuera. Por esa razón, Kid había estado más de media hora esperando noticias de Yuu.

-Kid –lo llamo Nygus-sensei-. Yuu ya despertó. Ya se encuentra mejor. Puedes pasar a verla cuando quieras. Yo debo salir a buscar una cosa; te la encargo.

-Bien –respondió, mientras entraba a la habitación. Yuu estaba recostada en una camilla con el pelo suelo y con un vestido gris de manga larga (N/A: No me acuerdo como se llaman esas cosas ¬¬) -. ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto.

-Si –respondió Yuu-. Nygus-sensei me dio algo para el dolor, asique me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por traerme. Lo lamento si te preocupe.

-No te preocupes –dijo-. Me alegra que estés bien.

Yuu sonrió.

-A decir verdad, esto ya me había pasado antes. Cuando era pequeña, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme fuertemente, pero nunca me desmaye. Me pregunto por qué…

Kid la miro. A pesar de que la conocía desde hace poco, sentía que la conocía desde siempre, y por eso le preocupaba que le sucedieran esas cosas.

-¿Nunca te dijeron si era un problema grave? –pregunto.

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando me pasaba, me llevaban al médico, y el hombre que trabajaba allí me decía que seguramente los dolores eran algo más bien mental que físico, y que tratara de no hacer esfuerzos mentales. Mi madre se preocupaba por eso, y por esa razón no asistía mucho a las clases. Espero que pase pronto, ya que quiero seguir yendo al Shibusen…

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que pasara pronto, así que será mejor que descanses.

-Si –respondió Yuu-. Pero, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Kid asintió.

-Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma –sonrió.

-¿Para qué quieres eso? –pregunto Kid, extrañado-. Es algo raro.

-¿Lo es? –pregunto Yuu, inocentemente-. Es solo que cuando me pasaba cosas así, mi madre se quedaba conmigo hasta que dormía. Por eso no puedo dormir si me duele algo y no hay nadie cerca.

-Enserio, ¿Qué clase de madre tienes?

-Una muy buena –respondió Yuu. Claramente no se había dado cuenta de que era una pregunta retorica-. Mamá siempre se preocupa por mí, y tiene mucha paciencia. Me estuvo entrenando con el uso de la espada hasta que pudo dominarlo sin problemas. Además…

-Era una pregunta retorica –la interrumpió Kid, a lo que la chica cerro la boca-. ¿Enserio tengo que quedarme?

-Cruel –dijo la chica, mirando hacia otro lado-. No tienes que quedarte si quieres, pero si no quieres, vete –lo miro y le saco la lengua con un gesto infantil.

-Que infantil eres –la chica volvió a mirar hacia otro lado de forma infantil.

Kid suspiro.

-Bueno, no importa, que quedare hasta que te duermas. Aprovechare a arreglar las cosas aquí en la enfermería –dijo mientras comenzaba a reacomodar de forma simétrica los medicamentos, y Yuu le agradecía. Luego de unos diez minutos (en los que tuvo que usar su cinta métrica) finalmente termino, con sus ojos brillando-. ¡Termine! ¡Ahora podrás dormir tranquilamente, Yuu! ¿No crees que quedó muy bien?

Cuando Kid volteo, vio que Yuu ya se había quedado dormida. Sonrió y la tapo con la manta, no sin antes haberle acomodado el cabello de forma simétricamente. Apago la luz y susurro un "dulces sueños"; para luego salir de la habitación.

Sin que nadie lo notara, dos personas habían visto todo desde un árbol que se encontraba justo enfrente de la enfermería. En la oscuridad de la noche, ningún ser viviente podrían haberlos notado.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella, Yurei? –pregunto la mujer. Era alta, vestida con un vestido blanco de cuello alto, botas amarillas y dos cinturones, también amarillos. Tenía el cabello rosa, largo hasta la cintura.

-Por supuesto que es ella, Osore-chan –respondió su compañero. Era el chico de cabello azabache y ojos rojos. Vestía una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, y pantalones marrones que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas; medias negras y zapatos grises-. Si no lo fuera, ¿crees que ella sentiría dolor cuando la longitud de mi alma disminuye?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su compañero.

-Pero deja de hacer eso, por favor –le pidió la mujer que respondía al nombre de Osore-. Sería un grave problema si algo malo te sucede.

-¿Ah? ¿Me viene a hablar de problemas la señorita perfección? –el chico se carcajeo feliz-. Tienes una gran suerte de que esa mujer aun no mando a nadie a exterminarte.

-Por favor, deja de recordármelo, Yurei –respondió la mujer-. La razón por la cual no lo ha hecho es porque no quiere acercarse mientras tú estés conmigo. Al parecer le asustas demasiado. Si no fuera por esa razón, créeme que ya me habría asesinado.

-Como si esa vieja pudiera matarte –respondió Yurei, sonriendo-. Ni un ejército de las mejores de ella podría hacerlo. Yo les sacaría al alma antes de que se dieran cuenta. Recuerdo que tuve que prometerte que no te harías ningún daño si permanecerías a mi lado –miro a la mujer a su lado-. ¿O acaso te importa que haga algo como eso?

-En absoluto –respondió-. Pero dejemos de distraernos. Ahora que la hemos encontrado, ella debe venir con nosotros. ¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? No creo que acepte por su cuenta, y no podemos llevárnosla por la fuerza.

-Te preocupas demasiado, mi querida compañera –respondió-. ¿No te lo dije muchas veces antes? ¿Por qué sigues olvidándolo?

La mujer lo miro con un gesto interrogante. Ante esto, el oji-rojo suspiro.

-No lo olvides, porque esta vez será la última vez que te lo recordare, ¿bien? –la mujer asintió. El chico la miro de reojo y se tomo su tiempo para responder. Hasta que finalmente dijo-: "Mientras más feliz se vea una persona, mayor es su sufrimiento". Las personas que sufren suelen tener las almas mucho más frágiles que las demás. Las almas frágiles viven en mentes frágiles. Mientras más frágil este su mente, más frágil estará su alma.

-Eso quiere decir que, en resumen, debemos esperar un momento en el que se sienta devastada para tomar control de ella, ¿no es cierto?

El chico chasqueo los dedos y sonrió.

-¡Bingo! Es una sorpresa que lo descubrieras por ti misma, compañera.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-Si no fuera por que fuiste tú el que me salvo, ya te habría asesinado.

-No podrías –el chico la miro, y sonrió burlonamente-. Me quieres demasiado. Además, estoy seguro de que yo te mataría primero. O acaso… ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando todo esto termine. Ni antes ni después. Cuando logremos nuestro cometido, pelearemos por ver quién es más fuerte. ¿Está bien por ti, mi querido y apreciado compañero?

El chico de cabello azabache sonrió. Asintió silenciosamente.

-Pronto buscaremos un momento en el que se sienta vulnerable. Mientras más pronto lo encontremos, mejor. Sera mejor terminar con esto pronto. Un pequeño momento de debilidad es lo que necesitamos. Solo eso será suficiente. Y luego… -el chico comenzó a reír a carcajeadas-. Todo será mucho más divertido.

La mujer lo miro. No entendía que era lo que le hacía gracia. Estaban arriesgando sus vidas por esa niña. Osore siguió mirando por la ventana de la enfermería. La joven que allí dormía parecía tener una especia de pesadilla. Sonrió.

Con ese chico a su lado, todo estaría en calma. Lo admitía, era mucho mejor que trabajar sola como la había hecho innumerablemente de veces. Incluso podría acostumbrarse a su compañía.

Si.

Después de todo, Yurei tenía razón.

Todo sería mucho, mucho más divertido de ahora en adelante.

**Fin Chapter 3.**

•••

*1- Yo se que festejan la Navidad, pero no sé cómo, asique la van a festejar a mi manera x3

*2- Yuu llego en Agosto, y ellos están en el mes de Noviembre. -•-. Yo vivo en Argentina, y acá empezamos las clases en los últimos días de Febrero o a comienzos de Marzo, pero tenía entendido que en otros lugares era diferente .-.

*3- No se me da el explicar osos ;-;

Kid me quedo MUY Occ.

̉•••

Yurei: Son fantasmas japoneses, pero solo lo tome como un nombre. Para más información buscar en Wikipedia. / El personaje está basado en Kazuhiko Mitogawa.

Osore: Miedo. / El personaje está basado en Luka Megurine.

•••

EXTRA:

-Yuu, ¿estás bien?

-De p*** madre :D –su cabeza esta partida en dos y sangra como si fuera una fuente.

EXTRA 2:

La autora al terminar de escribir el capitulo:

-Soy la maldita diosa del romance :D  
HABRAN PASO, DEBILES MORTALES.  
(Es sepultada bajo una montaña de cebollas).

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Gracias por leer 3  
Los que quieren ver los dibujos (que hice con todo mi amor ¿?) mándenme un mensaje privado, o déjenme un comentario.  
¡Feliz navidad! ****Merīkurisumasu.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

_¿Tanto cuesta dejar un simétrico review?_

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capítulo: Indefinido por Navidad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Capitulo 4! ¡Yei!  
Me di cuenta de que nadie dejo review en el capitulo anterior, pero no importa, me gusta escribir esta historia (corazón) (corazón) (corazón).  
Sin más, aquí el capitulo 4.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Encuentro.**

-Enserio, ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? Yo solo te estuve siguiendo a ti.

-No volveré a ir a una misión contigo –le dijo Kid a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

-No pedí que lo hicieras –respondió Yuu.

Antes que nada, volvamos el tiempo atrás para saber que había pasado.

_Flash back._

_Había pasado una semana desde que Yuu había acabado en la enfermería. Aun no se sabía lo que podía ser, pero aun así, ella debería seguir con sus obligaciones en el Shibusen. Cuando sus armas se enteraron de los desmayos de esta, sus puños se enterraron en las narices de Soul y Kid. El primero por haberle ocultado que se había desmayado en su casa, y el segundo por haberle ocultado que estaba en la enfermería por desmayarse. Afortunadamente para Kid, la herida sanó rápido._

_Ese mismo día (una semana después de que Yuu se haya desmayado. 30 de noviembre. N/A: ¿Demasiada exactitud?), tuvieron una misión. Mejor dicho, dos, porque a la primera fueron los tres solos, pero en la segunda tuvieron que acompañarlos Kid, Liz y Patty. ¿Porque?_

_Flash back dentro del flash back._

_Yuu, Aru y Taku se encontraban caminando por un bosque. A pesar de que era de día (aproximadamente la una de la tarde) los altos arboles no permitían que se filtrara la luz, por lo que se veía muy oscuro, como si fuera de noche._

_-Slenderman, Slenderman, no trates de escapar –canturreaba Yuu-. Slenderman, Slenderman, de seguro morirás…_

_-Deja de cantar esa canción, es aterradora –le dijo Taku. Ante la negativa de su técnico, se dirigió a su compañero-. ¡Aru, dile algo! Quiero que se calle._

_-No –respondió Aru-. De todas formas, Slenderman no aparecerá por aquí. Y aunque le diga que cierre la boca, no lo va a hacer. Tú ya deberías…_

_Pero en ese momento, se quedo completamente mudo. Sus compañeros voltearon, y vieron la razón de su silencio. Delante de su cara había una araña colgando tranquilamente de una telaraña. Su expresión de terror lo decía todo._

_-Ah, había olvidado que Aru era aracnofóbico –susurro Yuu._

_Aru se adelanto y tomo a Yuu como si fuera un saco de papas, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a cualquier lugar._

_-¡ESPERA! –gritaba Taku, siguiéndolos como podía._

_-¡NI DE BROMA! –fue la única respuesta que consiguió._

_Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había perdido. ¿Cómo pudo regresar? Simple, al escuchar un ruido extraño (producido por sus propios pies) y ver a un sujeto alto (en realidad era un árbol no muy grueso), salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Cuando regreso al Shibusen, Aru se encontraba sentado en una silla tratando de normalizar su respiración; y Yuu estaba sentada, apoyada sobre el respaldo de una silla, con la cabeza para atrás y los ojos dándole vueltas._

_Fin del flash back dentro del flash back._

_Luego de eso, le pidieron a Kid y a sus armas que los acompañaran para detener a Aru en caso de que volviera a salir corriendo, y que le ayudaran a Taku en caso de que viera una forma extraña. Kid accedió, a cambio de Taku y Aru se vistieran simétricamente durante lo que quedaba de semana._

_Cuando llegaron al bosque, una araña se poso sobre la cara de Aru, y este se desmayo (cual Kid en el examen en el que rompió su hoja). Taku dijo que se quedaría ahí cuidando a compañero (en realidad no quería encontrarse con el supuesto Slenderman del que tanto hablaba Yuu)._

_-Traidores –murmuro Yuu, viendo como Aru estaba tirado en el suelo, con varias arañas sobre su cara, y como Taku trataba de sacárselas sin buenos resultados._

_Liz se quedo pegada al brazo de su hermana, ya que en el camino había oído decir a Taku que en ese lugar vivía un demonio delgado, alto, pálido, sin rostro y vestido con un traje negro que era inmortal._

_-Y-yo n-no v-v-voy a e-entrar ahí… j-jamás, a-a-así que a-a-a-adelántense._

_-Si una no viene, no viene ninguna de las dos –dijo Kid._

_-Liz –dijo Yuu-. Piensa en esto: nosotros somos fantasmas con un abrigo de carne, hueso, nervios, sangre, piel y un largo etcétera. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que temer?_

_-¡NO LO HAGAS SONAR TAN FACIL! –grito Liz._

_Yuu se quedo mirándola por un par de segundos hasta que se arrodillo frente a un árbol, abrazo sus piernas con ambos brazos y enterró su cabeza en estas; mientras ponía sus ojos sin brillo (N/A: O como yo le llamo, efecto Yandere. Mejor aclaro que no está llorando, ni está destrozada, es… no sé cómo explicarlo D: … ¿Efecto Chrona?)_

_-Lo siento –dijo, con un tono similar al que usaba Chrona cuando decía "perdónenme por haber nacido"-. Lo siento. Lo siento._

_-Mira lo que hiciste –le recrimino Taku a Liz-. Ahora no se va a recuperar en un par de horas… La traumaste, Liz, ¡que cruel!_

_-¿Eh? Pero si yo solo…_

_Mientras discutían, Yuu seguía repitiendo "Lo siento, lo siento" sin cesar. Kid se acerco a ella y "trato" de "calmarla"._

_-Vamos, Yuu, vine para ayudarte a conseguir ese alma de demonio, no para que te disculpes. Mejor vayamos a ver la forma de capturar ese demonio sin ayuda de nuestras armas. ¿Bien?_

_-¡Bien! .dijo Yuu, alzando la vista y sonriendo (N/A: ¿Efecto bipolar?), mientras a Kid le caía una gota al estilo anime._

_-Bien –dijo dirigiéndose a las armas-. Nosotros iremos yendo a ver dónde está el demonio. Si lo encontramos vendremos a ¿me están escuchando?_

_La respuesta era no, porque al parecer, Liz y Taku estaban muy ocupados discutiendo, y Patty estaba muy ocupada dibujando sobre la cara de Aru, el cual seguía inconsciente._

_Kid suspiro._

_-Volveremos cuando encontremos al demonio –le dijo a Yuu, la cual asintió._

_Estuvieron caminando por Dios-sabe-cuanto-tiempo, hasta que, finalmente, aceptaron que estaban perdidos. Eso era algo un poco difícil de aceptar para Kid, pero no para Yuu, que ya estaba acostumbrada._

_-¿Y dices que nunca viniste a esta parte del bosque? –pregunto Kid, mas por hacer conversación que por otra cosa._

_-Si –respondió simplemente Yuu-. No he tenido tiempo._

_-Ah… -se detuvo-. Bien, estamos perdidos, lo admito. Enserio, ¿dónde se supone que estamos?_

Fin flash back.

Sigamos con la conversación…

-Claro que si me lo pediste –respondió Kid.

-No, yo no fui –aclaro Yuu-. Fue Taku.

-Es lo mismo.

-¡Claro que no! Pero de todas formas, es lo mismo. Si no quieres, no vuelvas a venir a una misión conmigo, pero al menos ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Kid asintió, y trato de guiarlos (ya que ni el sabia donde estaban) hacia alguna salida.

-Por cierto, Yuu, ¿de qué tablón sacaste el papel de misión? –pregunto Kid.

-Del que está más cerca de la Death Room –contesto.

Kid freno de golpe. Se volteo hacia ella, y dijo:

-Las misiones de ese tablón… son las que ya fueron "resueltas".

Silencio absoluto.

-No puede ser –dijo Yuu, sin saber si sentirse sorprendida o estúpida.

-No sirves –le dijo Kid, y continúo caminando. Luego de varios minutos caminando en silencio, el volvió a hablar-. ¿Enserio no sabías que…? ¡Espera, y ahora donde te metiste!

Al voltear, Yuu ya no se encontraba allí. Creyó que ella se había apartado de el porqué le dolió que le dijera que no servía. Nada más apartado de la realidad. La verdad era que Yuu lo había seguido, pero en un momento ella volteo la mirada, y vio un ciervo. Como buena amante de los animales, ella se acerco al animal para acariciarlo, pero al hacerlo, su "mami" comenzó a perseguirla por todo el bosque, lo que provoco que ella se alejara de Kid.

Cuando finalmente el animal dejo de perseguirla, ella se apoyo en un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Al levantar la vista y no encontrar a Kid cerca de ella, se abofeteo mentalmente y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-¿Cómo es que pude perderme? –se preguntaba-. Maldito venado…

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Te has perdido? –pregunto una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista vio a un chico un poco más bajo que ella, pero indudablemente de su misma edad. Tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello negro.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto la chica.

-Tu destino –respondió simplemente.

Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, el chico sonrió.

•••

-Pero por eso te digo que… un momento, ¿Dónde están Kid y Yuu? –pregunto Taku, luego de casi una hora de discusiones.

-¿Eh? ¿No estaban aquí hace un par de minutos? –pregunto Liz.

-Kid-kun y Yuu-chan fueron a buscar al demonio –respondió Patty, con voz cantarina-. Yuu-chan dejo una nota –le extendió una hoja a Taku.

-Veamos…

✿**Para Liz, Patty, Taku y Aru (si es que se despierta)**

**Estuvieron tanto tiempo discutiendo que Kid y yo nos cansamos.  
Vamos a ir a buscar al demonio, volveremos por ustedes cuando lo encontremos, así lo capturamos.  
Volveremos pronto.  
****Yuu.**

-Se fueron… sin… nosotros –susurraba Taku.

•••

-Por Dios, ¿Cómo es que puede perderse tan rápido? –se preguntaba Kid en voz alta-. ¿Mhp?

Pareció reparar en algo que había en una rama. Era un pedazo de tela blanco. Un pañuelo, con las iníciales de Yuu bordadas. En parte se alivio, y en parte se enojo. Se alivio porque, si el pañuelo era de Yuu, eso quería decir que estaba cerca. Y se enojo porque… ¿A quién se le ocurriría tener un pañuelo tan horrible? Por favor, nadie en su sano juicio tendría un pañuelo con las iníciales bordadas en una sola parte este.

-Bueno, parece que también hay huellas de venado, además de las de Yuu –dijo mirando el suelo. Efectivamente, en el suelo estaban perfectamente marcadas las patas de un venado y las huellas de los zapatos de Yuu. No le costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que ese animal la había estado siguiendo, y por eso se había perdido-. Y yo aquí, preocupándome por ella…

•••

-Esa es la razón por la que te necesito, mi querida llama –dijo el chico, mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello suelto de la chica-. Sin ti, no soy capaz de hacer nada…

-Pero yo… pero yo… -la chica no podía hablar con normalidad.

-No te preocupes Yuu –sonrió-. Te voy a dar algo de tiempo para que te decidas. Sin embargo, no puedo darte mucho. Mientras antes comencemos, mejor. Tienes hasta el seis o siete de diciembre para decidirte. Sin embargo, si quieres darme una respuesta ahora, entonces está bien –comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella-. Eso sería…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un grito lo interrumpió. La chica volteo, creyendo saber quién era.

-¡Yuu! –esa era, inconfundiblemente, la voz de Death The Kid (N/A: Ustedes en este momento: No me digas :D)-. ¿Estás por aquí?

-Kid –susurro Yuu.

El chico de cabello azabache frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué justo él? Antes de irse sin dejar rastro, susurro: "Nos veremos el seis de septiembre".

Cuando Yuu volvió a voltear para ver al chico, el ya había desaparecido. Escucho la voz de Kid llamándola a ella, y se encamino, lentamente, hasta donde estaba el.

-Asique aquí estabas. Vamos, encontremos a nuestras armas y volvamos al Shibusen.

La chica solo asintió silenciosamente.

•••  
(N/A: Soy una experta en el suspenso. Nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬).

Al volver al Shibusen, (cerca de las diez de la noche [N/A: Si, estuvieron cerca de nueve horas ahí. Pero el tiempo nunca tiene sentido asique…]) Yuu se veía extraña. Casi no parecía ella. Al verla así, Taku le pidió a Kid que, por favor se quedara con ella, ya que él tenía que llevar a Aru a la enfermería, o cuando se despertara lo mataría. Kid accedió, e invito a Yuu al lugar al que ella lo había llevado la otra vez. El lugar de la perfecta simetría.

Yuu no accedió, pero tampoco se negó. Simplemente siguió a Kid mientras se dirigían a la cafetería. Kid trato de hacerlo preguntas, pero ella se limitaba a negar o asentir con la cabeza. Si la pregunta no podía responderse de esa manera, simplemente se quedaba callada, sin hacer ningún gesto.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa muy apartada del resto. Kid pidió té y dos porciones de un pastel llamado "Manjar de chocolate" (N/A: Hay muchos así, pero no me base en ninguno es específico).

-Oye, Yuu –le dijo Kid, al ver que ella no decía nada-. ¿Paso algo en el bosque? ¿Te sientes mal por algo que hice o dije? Si es así…

-Tú no hiciste nada –contesto secamente. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo característico de ellos-. No te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo, tu eres mi amiga –un imperceptible brillo se asomo por los ojos de la chica-. No me gusta ver a mis amigos así. Sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea. Asique, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La chica sonrió, lo que alegro/sorprendió a Kid.

-No te preocupes –contesto. El brillo había vuelto a sus ojos-. Me alegra que te hayas tomado las molestias de preocuparte por mí, pero no es nada. Enserio.

_Pensamiento de Kid: "Quien es ella y que le ha hecho a Yuu. Sé que hasta ella puede comportarse de manera seria, pero aun así asusta"._

-Está bien –se resigno-. Pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Recuerda eso, ¿bien?

Yuu sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo hare.

-Bien –dijo Kid-. Ahora debo irme a arreglar la mansión. Pague por adelantado, asique quédate el tiempo que quieras.

-Sí.

Tras dudar unos segundos, el chico se levanto del asiento y se puso en pie, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Se inclino hacia adelante y, tras dudar un momento, extendió la mano y tomo con delicadeza el hombro izquierdo de Yuu, aproximando su cara a la suya.

Y la beso. En la frente. (N/A: ¿Qué? ¿Ya se habían ilusionado? Pues lo lamento x3).

Yuu se sonrojo levemente. Cuando Kid se aparto de ella, se despidió con un suave "Hasta mañana", y luego se marcho.

•••

Al día siguiente en el Shibusen, Yuu ya se encontraba considerablemente mejor. El brillo había vuelto a sus ojos, pero se encontraba ligeramente más seria; aunque nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡Oye, Yuu! –La llamo Maka-. Hoy no íbamos a juntar todos, y como nunca fuimos a tu casa, ¿podemos juntarnos allí?

Yuu sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Vayamos todos cuando volvamos de la escuela, ¿bien?

-¡Sí! –Se alegro Maka-. Estoy ansiosa por conocer tu casa.

•••

Más tarde, al salir del Shibusen, Black Star, Soul, Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Aru, Taku y Yuu se dirigían a la casa de los últimos tres. Hicieron varias paradas antes de llegar, la primera porque a Kid le dio un ataque de simetría por vaya-a-saber-que-cosa; la segunda porque Maka se detuvo un par de minutos en una librería cuando vio un libro interesante. Al final fue arrastrada entre todos. Y la tercera porque se detuvieron en una heladería un poco antes de llegar a la casa de Yuu.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, subieron los siete pisos hasta llegar a la habitación 707. Kid estuvo varios minutos regañando a Taku y a Aru por "vivir en un piso horriblemente asimétrico" y "obligar a Yuu a vivir en un piso horriblemente asimétrico". Finalmente cerró la boca cuando Liz lo golpeo en la nuca.

Cuando Aru coloco la llave en la cerradura, no llego a abrir la puerta, porque esta lo hizo desde dentro de la habitación. La persona que había abierto la puerta era una niña de unos diez años de edad, de cabello algo carmesí, corto hasta arriba de los hombros y ojos violetas. Detrás de ella se encontraba una niña de (al parecer) la misma edad que la anterior, con el cabello azul, largo recogido en una coleta con un moño rosa, de ojos violetas.

-¡Ustedes! ¿Por qué es que tardaron tanto en llegar? –Exclamo la de cabello carmesí-. ¡Hace tiempo que los estamos esperando!

-No deberías hablarles así, Ruka –le dijo la de cabello azul-. Ellos vienen con visitas…

Todos los presentes hicieron completo silencio, hasta que Taku lo rompió.

-U-ustedes… ¿Qué están… haciendo aquí?

-¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? –Dijo la de cabello corto-. ¡Pues es obvio que vinimos a visitar a Yuu!

•••

Un par de minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones del living. Era una habitación simple, una alfombra roja cubría todo el suelo de la habitación. Sobre esta había una mesa de vidrio, y los sillones alrededor eran de cuero de color negro.

-A ver, repítanlo otra vez –pidió Liz a las niñas que se encontraban frente a ella.

-¿Otra vez? No lo has oído la suficiente cantidad de… -la de cabello carmesí fue rápidamente interrumpida por la de cabello azul.

-Yo soy Mana Asaino Vann Kurosing, y ella –señalo a la otra- es Ruka Asaino Vann Kurosing. Somos las hermanas menores de Yuu y somos mellizas. Vinimos a visitarla porque la extrañábamos. Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de nuestra hermana –hiso una pequeña reverencia.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Maka y Liz se dirigieron a Yuu con un gesto de enfado.

-¡Yuu! –dijo Maka-. ¿Por qué no nos contaste que tenías hermanas menores?

-¿Eh? Yo…

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste?

-Yo no… -trataba de defenderse Yuu.

Mientras Maka y Liz le hacían preguntas de ese estilo a Yuu, y mientras ella trataba de defenderse con resultados completamente inútiles, los demás hablaban con Mana y Ruka. En ese momento llego Aru de la cocina, con bebidas en una bandeja, y las repartió entre todos.

-Podrían haber avisado que vendrían –dijo-, de esa manera podríamos haber preparado una habitación para que ustedes durmieran.

-Lo sentimos –se disculpo Mana. Y luego, dirigiéndose a su hermana, dijo-: Te dije que deberíamos haber avisado, Ruka.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso –respondió su hermana-. Ya estamos aquí, y nada puede cambiarlo.

-Y díganme –dijo Taku-, ¿Qué habrían hecho si no nos encontrábamos en casa? Si hubiéramos salido a una misión, a la casa de algunos amigos, o algo parecido.

Las niñas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Mana se volvió a disculpar en nombre de ambas.

-Bueno, supongo que tienen algunas dudas sobre nosotras. Si es así, entonces las responderemos todas –dijo esta.

-Bien, en ese caso, díganme –comenzó Kid-: si son hermanas, ¿Cómo es que son tan asimétricas?

-Eso es porque somos mellizas, no gemelas –Ruka le saco la lengua con un gesto inocente (no como si se estuviera burlando). Ante esa respuesta, Kid se quedo callado.

-Si son hermanas de Yuu, entonces deben ser tan fuertes como ella, ¿no es así? –Pregunto Black Star-. Si es así, ¿entonces porque no nos enfrentamos en una pelea?

-En realidad no sabemos pelear –dijo Mana-. Toda nuestra vida nos la hemos pasado jugando y pensando en cosas sin importancia, por esa razón jamás entrenamos como nuestra hermana.

Esta vez fue Black Star el que se quedo callado.

-Ustedes no son traga libros como la pecho plano, ¿verdad? –pregunto Soul. Al momento en que Mana y Ruka negaron, un libro se estampo en la cabeza de Soul.

-¿Les gustan las jirafas? –pregunto Patty.

-Si –respondieron ambas.

-Tienen diez años, ¿verdad? –pregunto Tsubaki. Las niñas asintieron.

-Por cierto, gracias por cuidar siempre de mi hermana –sonrió Mana, y volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia-. Me alivia mucho que ella haya encontrado amigos tan buenos.

-… -todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que todas las chicas (a excepción de Yuu) gritaron -: ¡Kawaii!

-Yuu, nos hubieras contado antes que tenias una hermanita tan linda –dijo Tsubaki.

-Lo lamento –se disculpo Yuu.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿verdad? –le pregunto Maka a Mana.

-¡Sí!

Las chicas volvieron a gritar: "¡Kawaii!". Ruka hiso una pequeña mueca de enfado.

-Ruka-chan también es muy linda –dijo Tsubaki, a lo que la mencionada sonrió.

-Sí, sí, son muy lindas, pero porque no mejor nos dicen que están haciendo aquí, cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar y si sus padres están de acuerdo con esto –dijo Aru.

-Oye, Aru –dijo Yuu-. No les hables así a mis hermanas de esa forma –le saco la lengua.

-Yo las hablo como me da la gana. Ahora, respondan.

-Si –se apresuro a contestar Mana-. Aunque solo pasó un poco más de tres meses, extrañábamos mucho a Yuu-onee-chan, por eso decidimos visitarla. Papá y mamá dijeron que estaba bien, pero que tratáramos de no molestar demasiado. Y nos quedaremos, aproximadamente –comenzó a contar mentalmente- hasta el tres de diciembre, si es que está bien por ustedes.

-O que, Aru –rio Ruka-. ¿Es que tienes miedo de que encontremos cosas que no deberíamos? ¿O que nos enteremos de cosas que querías que estuvieran ocultas?

-No me interesa si se quedan o no –respondió rápidamente-, pero si entran en mi habitación pondré veneno en sus comidas. Y no creo que sea para ustedes una opción comer lo que les prepare Yuu, porque eso será peor que el veneno.

-¡Oye!

-Deja que se queden, Yuu –le dijo Maka-. Son tan lindas…

-¡Si, Yuu-chan! –la apoyo Patty.

-Por mi está bien –sonrió Yuu-, no me molesta que se queden.

-¡Viva! –festejaron Maka, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Mana y Ruka.

Mientras tanto, los chicos en un rincón…

-Mi siento ignorado –ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba la cabeza de Kid, Soul, Black Star y Taku.

•••

Más tarde, cuando ya todos decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas, antes de irse comenzaron a hablar muy alto de cosas sin importancia. Aquí aprovecho Kid para acercarse a hablar con Yuu.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si –afirmo-. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Me hace feliz.

-Ya veo –sonrió-. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo –Yuu asintió.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo Aru-. O se van todos a sus casas, o mañana terminan todos desnudos, bañados con salsa de carne, en un bosque a merced de los animales salvajes –ante esas palabras, todos comenzaron a levantarse, se despidieron y se marcharon.

•••

En ese momento, Yuu estaba acomodando las sabanas en la habitación de invitados, justo después de lavarlas (y secarlas).

-Oye, Yuu-onee-chan –comenzó Mana-. ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

La chica siguió tendiendo la cama en silencio, pero como estaba a espaldas de sus hermanas, ellas no pudieron ver que su rostro se había sonrojado y una mueca de y-ahora-que-corno-digo se había formado en su rostro.

-Pues por supuesto que no Mana –le respondió Ruka-. A Yuu-onee-chan no le interesan los chicos.

No era la pregunta lo que había dejado pensando a Yuu, si no un pequeño recuerdo de algo que había pasado ese día en el Shibusen.

_Flash back._

_Ese día, Stein-kun les había dado a sus alumnos (como siempre) clase de disección. Pero antes de comenzar a diseccionar animales, les dijo que deberían empezar con algo "que ustedes puedan manejar, mocosos". Le dio a cada uno un pedazo de papel, y el que consiguiera recortar la forma perfecta de un águila calva, sería el primero en diseccionar un animal de verdad en la siguiente clase._

_Cabe mencionar que nadie se esforzó en recortar la figura, pero aun así lo intentaron (con resultados completamente desastrosos, aunque eso fue apropósito)._

_Yuu había estado todo el día con la mirada perdida, y, cuando comenzó a recortar el papel, el recuerdo del chico del día anterior de hiso presente en su mente. La imagen de Yurei apareció de pronto en el papel y, a pesar de que sabía que era producto de su imaginación, corto el papel por la mitad con una tijera de metal, usando toda la fuerza que pudo. Pero no se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de que su dedo se encontraba justo en el lugar que cortó la tijera, por lo que se realizo un gran corte en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda._

_-¡AAAAYYYY! –grito._

_-¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto Liz, mientras le curaba el dedo en la enfermería-. ¿Querías decorar el águila con tu sangre?_

_-¡Me dueleeee! ¡Para! ¡Me estás haciendo arder! –decía Yuu, mientras apartaba el rostro de Liz con la mano derecha._

_-¿Y que querés que haga? Si no lo curamos, se te va a infectar y te va a doler más._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, Yuu se quedo quieta, mientras escuchaba a Liz susurrar: "¿Qué sos? ¿Una nena?". Mientras eso pasaba, Yuu comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, dejando de prestar atención al mundo que la rodeaba. _

"_Mientras más tiempo pasa" pensaba Yuu "el dolor se intensifica tanto que quiero llorar. Va a doler tanto que voy a volver a perder la conciencia. Si eso sigue así… mi alma se va a ir pudriendo poco a poco…"_

_-¡NO QUIERO! –grito._

_-¡Tranquilízate! –Respondió Liz-. Ya está bien, el tratamiento esta completo –señalo el dedo vendado de Yuu-. Se te va a curar pronto._

_-Gracias –dijo, mirando su dedo-. Sos muy amable, Liz._

_Liz sonrió. Bien, o le preguntaba en ese momento o no le podría preguntar nunca más._

_-Oye, Yuu –la mencionada la miro-. ¿A ti te gusta Kid?_

_Yuu se quedo callada. Y se sonrojo._

_-El sonrojo es una afirmación –sonrió Liz._

_-¡C-claro que no me gusta Kid! –exclamo-. ¡Y tampoco estoy sonrojada! ¿Q-que te hace pensar así?_

_-Bueno –comenzó-, es que desde que llegaste, Kid es con la persona que más tiempo pasas. Últimamente se los ve mucho tiempo juntos, y creí que cuando se habían perdido en el bosque había pasado "algo"._

_-¿Algo como qué? –pregunto con desconfianza._

_-Algo muy pervertido como para decírtelo –dijo, a lo que Yuu se sonrojo-. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Te apoyare en todo lo que pueda para que puedas declarártele a Kid._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-¡Lo prometo! –y, con esas palabras, salió de la enfermería._

_Fin flash back._

-No –respondió cortante-. No me gusta nadie.

•••

Más tarde esa noche, Yuu, luego de confirmar que todos en el departamento se encontraban dormidos, se dirigió a su habitación. Camino hacia la tabla floja que se encontraba allí. La corrió, y saco de allí un cuaderno forrado en cuero, completamente negro. Volvió a acomodar la tabla, y se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomo una lapicera y se acomodo en su cama. Abrió la tapa del cuaderno, busco una hoja en blanco, y comenzó a escribir.

**Querido diario…**

Fin chapter 4.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Aquí termina el capitulo 4, no tengo absolutamente nada que decir, solo que los que quieran ver el dibujo de hoy, manden un mensaje privado o un comentario, y que desde hoy voy a publicar todos los lunes x3  
¡Que pasen un feliz Año Nuevo!

**Xxxxxxxx**

_¿Serian tan amables de dejar un simétrico review?_

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Proximo capitulo: Lunes 6**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holii! Este es el capitulo cinco, acá se van a aclarar algunas dudas del capítulo cuatro x3  
Sin nada más que decir (se me seco el cerebro), aquí eeeeeeel (redoble de tambores) ¡Chapter 5! Que lo disfruten x3**

**Soul Eater y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (yo no). Lo único que me pertenece, son los personajes Oc y la trama.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Decisión.

"**Querido diario:**

**Ayer tuvimos una misión. Kid, Liz y Patty nos acompañaron. Por diversos motivos estuvimos mucho tiempo allí. Por un problema, termine perdiéndome en el bosque. Allí me encontré con un chico de cabello azabache y ojos rojos. Cuando le pregunte que quien era, el me respondió: "tu destino". Su respuesta al preguntarle qué significaba eso me dejo sin palabras. Esto fue lo que me respondió:**

"**Yo soy tu destino. Solo eso. ¿Quieres saber porque te lo digo? Eso es simple. Es porque nosotros fuimos destinados a encontrarnos. Te necesito… Porque sin ti no seré capaz de cumplir mi propósito. No necesitas preguntar cuál es. Te lo diré. Yo quiero… ¡acabar con toda la vida en este mundo!"**

**Me asuste cuando él dijo eso, pero inexplicablemente, no era capaz de decir nada. Pero el continuo.**

"**Mi nombre es Yurei. Puedes llamarme así. Necesito que elijas algo. Tienes dos posibilidades. Vivir en un mundo lleno de hipócritas y mentirosos, o ayudarme con mi cometido."**

**Le pedí que me explicara todo, ya que no lograba comprender nada.**

"**Bien. Te lo explicare… Cada cinco mil años, en el mundo nacen dos Tamashi o Moyashite. Tú eres una de los dos que nacieron este milenio. Yo soy el otro. ¿Sorprendida? Bien, continuare. Las Tamashi o Moyashite de hace cinco mil años tuvieron como propósito destruir toda la vida en el mundo. Por desgracia, no lo lograron. Ya eran algo viejas, y sus almas estaban algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Gastadas. Si hubieran sido un poco más jóvenes, podrían haberlo logrado. Es por eso que te necesito. Ni tus poderes ni los míos serán completamente 'libres' hasta que nuestras almas estén armonía. Por eso es que es algo sencillo para nosotros armonizar con las demás almas. Aunque, por supuesto que si la otra no está en armonía, es algo muy doloroso. Volviendo al tema, necesito de tu alma y tus poderes para poder acabar con la vida en este mundo."**

**Me negué. Pero aun así, el siguió hablando.**

"**No te niegues sin pensarlo antes. Dime, ¿acaso pensaste en ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva? Todos te odian. Todas las personas que dicen ser tus amigos, en realidad solo están contigo porque no quieren que les hagas daño. Porque te tienen miedo. Si no es así, entonces dime, ¿Por qué esa chica de las dos coletas nunca te volvió a preguntar NADA sobre tu alma? Porque no quería que tú te enojaras y la mataras. ¿Por qué tus armas están contigo? Porque tenían miedo de que si se negaran, tú los mataras. ¿Por qué al chico de cabello blanco y negro le cuesta un poco hablar contigo? Pues porque para cualquier persona es difícil hablar con una asesina. Porque eso es lo que eres para todos. Todos te tienen miedo, porque lo único que sabe hacer nuestra raza es destruir."**

**Le dije que no era así. Que si lo que decía era cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama me había permitido entrar en él Shibusen? Y ¿Por qué mis padres me habían salvado de aquel demonio y me habían adoptado como su hija cuando era pequeña?**

"**Shinigami-sama te acepto porque temía que, de lo contrario, te volvieras loca y mataras a todos los que se encontraban cerca de ti. Y tus padres te adoptaron porque creían que si te dejaban sola, matarías a todas las personas que vieras. La razón por la cual no te mataron era porque, simplemente porque eran demasiado cobardes como para hacerlo".**

**No sabía si creerle o no. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía creer que me estuviera mintiendo. Ya no podía pensar. No podía hablar. No sabía qué hacer.**

"**La razón por la cual tuviste fuertes dolores últimamente es porque todas las almas con las cuales están en contacto. Eso es muy doloroso. Pronto, el dolor se va a intensificar tanto que volverás a perder la conciencia. Si eso pasa, tu alma se va a ir pudriendo poco a poco".**

**¿Cómo era que él sabía de los dolores que me estaban atormentando últimamente?**

"**Mi objetivo es destruir a todo ser viviente en el mundo. Pero como mis poderes no pueden ser liberados sin otra Tamashi o Moyashite, no soy capaz de hacer nada por mi cuenta. Esa es la razón por la cual te necesito, mi querida llama. Sin ti no soy capaz de hacer nada. No te preocupes Yuu.** **Te voy a dar algo de tiempo para que te decidas. Sin embargo, no puedo darte mucho. Mientras antes comencemos, mejor. Tienes hasta el seis o siete de diciembre para decidirte. Sin embargo, si quieres darme una respuesta ahora, entonces está bien. Eso sería…"**

**En ese momento llego Kid. Fue una suerte. Si él no hubiera llegado, estoy segura de que habrá aceptado. Pero ahora no se qué hacer. No creo que todo haya sido una mentira como Yurei me dijo. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo pensar que fue él el que me mintió. Ya no se qué pensar.**

**Por alguna razón, no puedo olvidar ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Todas sus palabras están escritas tal cual me las dijo.**

**¿Qué debo hacer?"**

Cuando Yuu termino de escribir, cerró con suavidad la tapa de su diario, y volvió a ocultarlo debajo de la tabla de madera floja de su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, se tapo con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, y trato de que el sueño viniera hacia ella.

•••

N/A: Todo eso sonaba mejor en mi mente ._.

•••

Al día siguiente, en el Shibusen, Yuu trato de aparentar normalidad. Todos le decían que se veía terrible (lo que era cierto, ya que dos ojeras de mapache coronaban sus ojos), pero ella se limitaba a decir que no había podido dormir bien porque una rama golpeaba continuamente su ventana (lo que nadie le creyó, ya que ¿enserio un árbol golpearía una ventana de un séptimo piso?). Al parecer, todos decidieron dejar de insistir, a excepción de Liz.

Esta la llevo a un rincón aparte a la hora del almuerzo. Liz dijo que necesitaba la ayuda de Yuu para algo (aunque no especifico que fue). Mientras los demás comían, Liz llevó a Yuu hacia el baño.

-Bien –dijo cuando llegaron-. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasa.

Yuu se la quedo viendo, extrañada. ¿Acaso ella sabía que…?

-No pongas esa cara –le dijo-. Últimamente te estuviste comportando de manera muy extraña. ¿Acaso es porque me di cuenta de que estas enamorada de Kid?

Yuu suspiro. Debió esperar algo como eso de su amiga. Sin embargo, le alegraba que no fuera nada relacionado con Yurei.

-No me he comportado de manera extraña –le respondió-. Y ya te dije que no estoy enamorada de Kid.

-Mientes. ¿O acaso crees que no noté la manera en que lo miras?

-No lo miro de ninguna manera –se comenzó a exasperar-. Kid es un amigo muy preciado, solo eso.

Liz se la quedo mirando, antes de responder con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Asique muy preciado, eh? –En ese instante, Yuu comprendió que habría sido mejor mantenerse callada.

-N-no de la manera que tú crees…

-Digas lo que digas, no me creo ni una sola palabra –sonrió-. Dejando ese tema de lado, déjame decirte que si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo con alguien, hay estaré.

Yuu sonrió, y se lo agradeció; y luego volvieron con los demás. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar, Liz susurro en el oído de Yuu:

-Casi lo olvido. Hoy arréglate y ponte bonita, que te conseguí una cita con Kid.

-¿EHHH? –se sonrojo de sobremanera-. ¡L-LIZ! ¿P-porque hiciste eso? Y-yo jamás dije que quería… c-cómo pudiste… ¿D-de t-todas formas, él r-realmente a-acepto?

Liz rio.

-Solo bromeaba –dijo, aun riendo-. ¿Pero bien que te habías emocionado, no? ¡Esa era la prueba que necesitaba! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡No le diré nada a Kid!

-¿Decirme que? –pregunto Kid. Liz y Yuu abrieron los ojos todo lo que pudieron. La primera por sorpresa, y la segunda por vergüenza (N/A: Para aclarar, Kid no las había estado siguiendo, solo que después de que ellas tardaran mucho, lo mandaron a él a buscarlas).

-Los dejaré solos –dijo Liz, antes de salir disparada hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunto Kid al ver a su arma correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Luego dirigió su mirada a Yuu, que estaba tan tiesa como una estatua y tan roja como un tomate-. ¿Te sucede algo, Yuu?

Ella solo lo miro, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué era eso de lo que Liz dijo que no me lo diría?

-No te lo diré –dijo, sonrojada-. Es un secreto…

-Ya veo. Está bien si es un secreto, pero déjame decirte que Liz no es capaz de guardarlos por mucho tiempo, asique, sea lo que sea, no creo que haya sido buena idea contárselo.

-Y-ya veo –luego de pronunciar esas palabras, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde Liz había corrido. Acto seguido comenzó a correr ella también, aun mucho más rápido que Liz-. ¡LIZ! ¡VEN AQUI!

Kid solo se quedo mirando como la chica corría tratando de alcanzar a la mayor de las Thompson.

•••

Mucho después, cuando ya todos habían salido del Shibusen, Yuu se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día en la escuela.

-P-pues si… –se dijo a ella misma en voz alta-. D-después de todo si es muy guapo…

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién? –pregunto Ruka, mientras entraba a la habitación seguida por Mana.

-¿Eh? ¡Entonces si hay alguien que le gusta a Yuu-onee-chan! –se alegro Mana.

-¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!? ¡No entren en mi habitación sin mi permiso! –grito Yuu.

-¡No nos cambies el tema! –grito Ruka, al tiempo que Mana cerraba la puerta-. ¡Dinos! ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?

Yuu trato de decirles que no le gustaba nadie, pero sus hermanas insistieron.

-¿Quién es? ¿Si adivinamos nos lo dirás? –resignada, Yuu asintió, sonrojada-. ¡Yei! Bien, ¿Es ese chico llamado Black Star? –Yuu negó-. ¿Es Aru o Taku? –volvió a negar-. ¿El chico llamado Soul? –Negó otra vez-. ¡Entonces ya sabemos! ¿Es Death The Kid, cierto? –Yuu se quedo callada.

Ruka y Mana comenzaron celebrar el que habían adivinado, mientras Yuu trataba de decirles: "No es que me guste, es solo que me parece un poco lindo, eso es todo", pero sus hermanas no la escuchaban. Hasta que se cansaron, prometieron no decir nada y se fueron a su habitación.

Yuu agradeció esto, ya que de esta manera podría pensar mejor sobre lo que le había dicho Yurei hace dos días.

•••

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Unas tres o cuatro horas, por lo menos, ya que el cielo ya se encontraba completamente oscurecido, salvo por la luna, que sonreía malévolamente como siempre.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al tema de Yurei? Era obvio que lo que él le había dicho era mentira, es decir, ¿enserio solo se juntaba con ella porque le tenían miedo? Si ese fuera el caso, ya la habrían dejado sola hace mucho tiempo. Tal como cuando ella era una niña. Cuando tenía unos siete años, todos se alejaban de ella. Cada vez que la veían, se iban corriendo a esconderse gritando "¡La niña maldita llego!", "¡Corran, o la bruja los alcanzara!" o "¡La niña rara! ¡Corran, o los volverá tan raros como ella!". Aun no comprendía porque creían eso de ella, pero… ¡Espera! Se estaba yendo por las ramas. De todas formas, era obvio que rechazaría la propuesta de Yurei. Sí, eso haría. Cuando lo volviera a ver el siete de diciembre, le diría que rechazaba su propuesta. Eso sería todo. Aunque…

De repente, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle como si alguien tratara de romperla con un martillo. Se la sostuvo con ambas manos mientras se revolvía en la cama. _"El dolor se intensificara tanto que perderás la conciencia. Si eso pasa, tu alma se va a ir pudriendo poco a poco". _Hiso todo lo posible por permanecer consciente mientras sentía su cabeza romperse. Finalmente, el dolor paro. Suspiro de alivio.

•••

Al día siguiente, Yuu no fue al Shibusen. Las armas de esta les dijeron a sus amigos que no se preocuparan por ella. Ese día era tres de diciembre, y era el día en el cual sus hermanas se iban a marchar. Por esa razón, había preferido quedarse en casa y salir con ellas a dar una vuelta, que quedarse a estudiar en el Shibusen. A nadie le pareció extraño, y ese día transcurrió normalmente, o lo mas que se podía, considerando las clases de disección de Stein.

•••

Más tarde, luego de salir de clases y ordenar todo el Shibusen, Kid se encontraba caminando por los alrededores de Death City. Eran, aproximadamente, las ocho de la tarde, su hora favorita, y por esa razón había querido salir a dar una vuelta.

Pensando y pensando, recordó a Yuu. Ella últimamente no se veía igual. Últimamente se veía un poco más triste, como si no supiera que hacer. Sabía que era algo relacionado con la misión pasada, pero aun no podía saber que era. ¿Acaso había pasado algo cuando se había separado? Si era así, ¿qué había pasado?

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando, al doblar una esquina, se choco con una niña pequeña.

-Ah, lo siento –dijo, extendiendo la mano para ayudar a la niña a levantarse. Pero en ese momento reconoció a la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo-. ¿Eh? ¿Mana?

-¿Uh? ¿Kid? –se sorprendió ella.

-.-.-

-Asique te perdiste –dijo Kid, después de que la niña le aclarar porque no se encontraba con sus hermanas. De alguna forma, le hacía recordar a Yuu.

-Si –respondió-. Gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa de mi onee-chan.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas –le dijo Kid. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Kid volvió a hablar-. Oye, Mana. ¿Algo malo le está pasando a tu hermana? (N/A: Eso rimo xD).

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Kid? –pregunto inocentemente.

-Es que últimamente se la ve algo extraña… no sé cómo decirlo. Se la ve algo triste y confundida.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya se a que te refieres! –sonrió Mana-. ¡Eso es porque a mi onee-chan le gusta un chico!

Kid se quedo de piedra, aunque seguía caminando. Jamás habría esperado esa respuesta. Podría incluso haberlo entendido si le decía que alguien la estaban acosando, pero no eso.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto-. ¿Quién?

-¡Es un secreto! –volvió a sonreír.

-Ah… Oye, Mana, ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta? –la chica asintió-. Es que, ustedes no se parecen mucho a Yuu, y tampoco tienen el mismo apellido. Es decir, ella se llama Takanashi, y ustedes no. ¿Porque?

-Es lógico que no nos parezcamos, y que tengamos distintos apellidos –respondió Mana, luego de un par de minutos de silencio-. Porque nosotras no somos sus hermanas biológicas.

Kid la miro sorprendido. Al darse cuenta de eso, Mana continuo.

-Cuando Yuu-onee-chan era pequeña, su pueblo fue destruido por un demonio. Sus padres biológicos murieron allí. Mis padres la encontraron, y decidieron adoptarla. Ellos habían estudiado en el Shibusen, por esa razón, mi hermana también está aquí. Ellos fueron los que derrotaron al demonio. Eso es todo lo que se.

Kid asintió silenciosamente. Ahora entendía porque Yuu, cuando hablaba de su madre, se veía tan feliz.

-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yuu, Taku se asomo por una ventana. Sonrió y grito que enseguida bajaba. Mientras lo hacía, Mana se dirigió por última vez hacia Kid.

-Oye, Kid –él la miro-. Cuida bien a mi onee-chan, ¿sí?

Kid asintió, confundido. En ese momento, Taku termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la pequeña, reclamándole que Yuu todavía la estaba buscando. Mana se disculpo varias veces, y luego, Kid se marcho.

•••

El día siguiente, Yuu tampoco fue al Shibusen. Aru y Taku decían que ella se encontraba enferma, y que por eso, creían que era mejor que se quedara en casa. Todos decidieron visitarla, pero las armas de la chica les decían que no, que sería mejor que ella se encontrara en un ambiente tranquilo. Los demás lo entendieron perfectamente (a excepción de Black Star, que comenzó a gritar que porque no podía ir a visitar a una amiga enferma, y que no podían prohibírselo, porque él era el gran Oree-sama, y bla, bla, bla).

El estado de Yuu era terrible. La fiebre superaba por mucho los treinta grados, y eso, sumado a que no podía dormir y a que su cabeza dolía horrores, la dejaba completamente débil y sin fuerzas. ¿Cómo es que se había enfermado de un día para el otro? Ese es uno de los misterios de la fiebre.

¿Por qué no podía conciliar el sueño? Porque un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: Yurei. Luego de darle varias vueltas al tema, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: si nacían dos Tamashi o Moyashite cada 5000, entonces… la niña de cuatro años que había sido asesinada por pertenecer a aquella raza, ¿era simplemente, una humana?

No lo entendía. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué habían asesinado a una niña inocente, pero no la habían asesinado a ella? Sería que en realidad… ¿fue por miedo?

_**5 de diciembre.**_

El dolor se había vuelto tan constante que Yuu ni siquiera podía mover un dedo sin sentir un dolor terrible. No obstante, mientras no moviera un solo musculo, permanecer todo el día en cama le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Yurei? Que Maka jamás le había realizado preguntas sobre su alma. Eso era completamente cierto. Desde que les confirmo que ella era una Tamashi o Moyashite, Maka jamás volvió a mencionar el tema. Yurei había mencionado que Maka había hecho eso porque no quería que ella se enojara y la asesinara. ¿Enserio pensaba Maka de esa manera?

También había dicho que sus armas estaban con ella porque tenían miedo de que si se negaran, los asesinara. Yuu no podía creer eso. Se conocieron cuando eran pequeños. Ella los había salvado, y ellos la habían salvado a ella. No podía ser que sea todo un engaño. Aunque… Ya no podía recordar la última vez que Aru y ella habían reído juntos. Tampoco podía pensar en algún momento en el que Taku se hubiera preocupado por ella. ¿Qué pasaba con la actitud tan fría de Aru? ¿Y que con la actitud alegre de Taku? (N/A: Si, ni yo lo entiendo).

¿Enserio ellos pensaban de esa manera sobre ella?

_**6 de diciembre.**_

Los únicos momentos en los que Yuu tenía contacto humano, eran cuando Aru o Taku entraban para darle el desayuno/almuerzo/cena. O cuando el doctor entraba a examinarla. Lo que aquel hombre había dicho es que necesitaba reposo absoluto. Nada de visitas. O, al menos, que no hicieran ruido. Le había recetado unas pastillas para el dolor. Pero estas no hicieron ningún efecto.

Mejor. De esa manera podía seguir pensando tranquilamente, sin interrupciones.

Yurei había dicho que Shinigami-sama la había aceptado en el Shibusen porque temía que se volviera loca y matara a todo el mundo. Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿no habría sido más sencillo matarla? No. Era más fácil así. De esa manera podían observar su comportamiento, y averiguar más sobre ella. ¿Volverse loca? ¿Asesinar a todos? Ella jamás podría hacer algo como eso.

¿Y sus padres? No. Eso era, simplemente, imposible. Si hubieran querido matarla, lo habrían hecho. Su padre era un hombre fuerte e inteligente. Su madre jamás había mostrado cobardía frente a alguna situación.

Acaso todo… ¿todo había sido una mentira?

_**7 de diciembre.**_

Llovía. Ese día debía decirle a Yurei su respuesta. Si lo ayudaba, o le decía a Shinigami-sama lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero sentía que no podría realizar la segunda opción. Algo no le dejaba. Tal vez era el hecho de ser de la misma raza, pero no podía desconfiar de Yurei. Sentía que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que no lo fuera, su pecho comenzaba a doler. Su alma.

_**-¿Por qué al chico de cabello blanco y negro le cuesta un poco hablar contigo?**_

¿Enserio a Kid se le hacía difícil hablar con ella? Jamás lo había notado. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, Kid no solía hablar mucho sobre la simetría con ella. Al menos, no como lo hacía con todos los demás.

_**-Pues porque para cualquier persona es difícil hablar con una asesina. **_

¿Asesina? Ella jamás había matado a alguien. Solo a los demonios que debía capturar. Entonces, ¿Por qué creía que ella era una asesina?

De pronto, escenas dolorosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Nada de lo que veía en esos momentos había pasado antes, pero aun así, se veía demasiado real como para ser una ilusión.

Maka mirándola con odio y terror en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr todo lo que podía, mientras gritaba: _"¡Aléjate de mi, asesina!"_

Aru y Taku la miraban con odio. Este último le grito: _"¡Desaparece de nuestra vida!". _Aru la miro, antes de voltearse y decirlo: _"¿Alguna vez dejaras de seguirnos? Niña rara…"_

Black Star la miro, y comenzó a reír suavemente. _"¿Enserio creíste que podrías ser la amiga de una persona como yo? No tienes lugar en este mundo"._ Le apunto con Tsubaki, que estaba en su forma de espada demoniaca.

Maka también le apunto, solo que ella con una guadaña: Soul. Este la miro, y dijo _"¿Cuántos huevos de demonio valdrá tu alma?"_

Por último, Kid le apunto con sus dos armas. Yuu estaba acorralada. No tenía escapatoria.

"_Desaparece" _susurro Kid. Ella cero los ojos. Oyó el sonido de una espada y una guadaña blandiéndose. Luego, el sonido inconfundible de unos disparos. Sin embargo, no sintió nada.

"_Mientras más tiempo pase, tu alma se va a ir pudriendo"._

-Lo que acaba de pasar –susurro, abriendo lentamente los ojos-. ¿Fue real?

Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que no lo había sido. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, tapada suavemente por sus frazadas. Se levanto lentamente. Miro por la ventana. Era de noche. Aproximadamente, las diez. O más tarde. Se miro. Aun estaba con el piyama puesto. Se dirigió hacia su armario y se puso una remera de tirantes negra junto con un short negro, y botas del mismo color.

Se dirigió hacia su ventana. Estaba segura de que si salía en ese momento de su habitación, Taku y Aru la obligarían a regresar a la cama. Se miro en el reflejo del vidrio. Este, completamente empapado por la lluvia, le mostro como se veía en ese momento. Sus ojos, sin vida, habían perdido completo rastro de felicidad. Antes se veían tan celestes como el cielo. Ahora, se veían de un color amarronado, sin brillo, mostrando tristeza y soledad.

Sin más, abrió la ventana y salto. Era una caída larga, desde un séptimo piso. Antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo, se sostuvo de una cornisa de una ventana del primer piso. Se soltó, y cayó limpiamente sobre el suelo. Se había lastimado la mano, pero eso no importaba. La lluvia comenzó a caer con mucha más intensidad, empapándola por completo. Alzo la vista al cielo, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque.

-Espérame –susurro-, Yurei.

•••

-Eso fue cruel –dijo la mujer-. Incluso para ti, Yurei.

-Vamos, vamos –respondió el mencionado-. Ya sé que exagere un poco, pero está bien. Yo puedo controlar el alma de las personas. Eso solo quiere decir que aproveché la ventaja que poseo.

-Usaste tu poder para afectar su alma, lo que afecto sus pensamientos. Aquellos pensamientos que tuvo, afectaron su decisión de si acompañarte, o "denunciarte". ¿No se suponía que debía aceptar por su propia cuenta? –pregunto Osore.

-Lo hizo –respondió Yurei-. Yo solo le di un pequeño empujoncito –sonrió.

La mujer negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Luego pregunto, secamente, si debía seguir acompañándolo.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Tan mala es mi compañía? Después de un par de segundos, Osore negó suavemente con la cabeza-. ¡Lo sabia! Bueno, si necesito que me sigas acompañando. Necesito que me prestes tus poderes de bruja.

-¿Tan necesarios son?

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando todos sus amigos vengan a buscarla? Necesitaría que tú me ayudaras a matarlos. No me interesan sus almas, pero si es necesario, los matare. Necesito que tú también lo hagas.

-Ya veo. Eso significa que necesitas, si o si, mi poder de bruja.

-¡Sí! Además –rio suavemente-, me encantaría ver a la bruja Osore, la bruja del fénix, pelear contra alguien. Eso no se ve todos los días.

La mujer sonrió.

•••

La lluvia caía incesablemente sobre ella. Sin embargo, no importaba. En ese momento, todo le daba igual. Mientras seguía caminando, a una velocidad normal. Escucho pisadas detrás de ella. Agudizo sus sentidos al máximo. Los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás de ella.

-¿Yuu?

Esa voz...

-¿No te encontrabas enferma? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Una de dos: o él se alejaba inmediatamente de ella, o seria ella quien lo apartara.

**Fin chapter 5.**

**Yuu se volvió chiflada x3  
No tengo nada que decir. ¿Cómo pasaron año nuevo?**

**Xxxxxxxx**

_¿Les gustaría dejar un simétrico review?  
Por ahora hay 7, y recuerden que ese número es horrible y esta maldito.  
¡Dejen reviews, go, go!_

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capitulo: Lunes 13.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi (corazón).  
Bueno, yo les quería decir… Nah, lean abajo del todo.  
Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Prisión.**

Una de dos: o él se alejaba inmediatamente de ella, o seria ella quien lo apartara.

El se acercó a ella. Sostenía un paraguas negro en su mano derecha.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué estas…?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kid? .pregunto la chica sin inmutarse.

-Es que decidí visitarte porque estabas enferma, por eso…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto secamente-. Jamás te pedí que lo hicieras.

Kid la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Era cierto que últimamente estaba actuando de manera extraña, pero jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

-Bueno. Si no tienes nada que decir entonces… -comenzó a volver a caminar.

-¡Espera! –trató de frenarla-. Respóndeme, por favor. ¿Acaso no estabas enferma?

-Estaba –siguió caminando.

-¿Taku y Aru saben que saliste?

-No.

No se veía del todo recuperada. La manera de cómo hablaba, sumado a que hace poco había estado enferma, sumado a que estaba lloviendo, fue suficiente para preocupar a Kid. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella todavía estaba enferma, por lo que quería llevarla con Nygus-sensei, para saber si estaba completamente recuperada.

-¡Espera! –se acercó a ella, y trató de tomar su mano. Justo en ese momento, Yuu volteo, y estampó con fuerza su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Kid.

-Mantente alejado de mi, por favor –hablo fría y pausadamente-. Te agradecería que me dejaras en paz –comenzó a alejarse, y con un gestó de su mano se despidió de Kid-. Hasta luego, De-ath-the-Kid-kun.

Kid la vio mientras se alejaba, sosteniendo se mejilla izquierda.

•••

-¿Kid? –pregunto Liz, mientras veía a su técnico entrar por la puerta de la casa. Sostenía un pañuelo contra su mejilla izquierda-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No habías ido a visitar a Yuu?

-Si –respondió secamente.

_Demonios_, pensaba Liz. ¿Qué había pasado en la casa de Yuu? Solo le había bastado un vistazo en la cara de Kid para saber qué en su mejilla estaba levemente marcada una mano. ¿Es que acaso Yuu lo había abofeteado? Se golpeo mentalmente. ¿Qué había salido mal? Su plan no tenía fallas. Le había dicho a Kid que fuera a visitar a Yuu, que seguramente se alegría por eso. Aprovechando eso, Yuu podría confesarle sus sentimientos. Y, si acaso Kid la rechazaba, entonces ella podría fingir no recordar nada por la fiebre. Eso le daría un poco de tiempo a Liz para golpear a Kid para que recapacitara sobre sus sentimientos, se le confesara, se casaran y comieran perdices (ok, no tan exagerado).Pero al parecer no había salido como había pensado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, donde Kid se había encerrado. Seguramente para buscar la manera en que su cara no se viera asimétrica. Golpeó la puerta y lo llamo.

-¿Kid? –preguntó-. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien?

Kid no respondió.

-Respóndeme o tiraré la puerta abajo.

-Está todo bien, Liz –respondió Kid.

-¿Oh, enserio? –pregunto, irónicamente-. ¿Entonces, porque tienes una mano marcada en la cara?

-…

-Kid…

-Me abofeteó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-No lo sé –respondió, saliendo del baño. Ya no quedaba marca de la mano de Yuu en su rostro. Liz lo miró, como diciéndole con la mirada que le explicará todo lo que había pasado. Kid suspiró-. Cuando estaba llegando a su casa la vi caminando. Le pregunté porque estaba fuera si estaba enferma. Me dijo que no estaba enferma. Y cuando traté de acercarme a ella, me abofeteó.

Liz se lo quedo mirando. ¿Enserio Yuu había hecho eso?

-¿Por qué Yuu haría algo cómo eso? –le preguntó-. ¿Seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma Yuu?

-Si –respondió mientras se alejaba.

Kid se quedo en silencio, pensando en el pasillo. Frunció levemente el ceño, y se dirigió hacia su técnico, que estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

-¡Kid! –lo llamo. El mencionado volteó para mirarla-. Tenemos que juntarnos todos. Ahora, en la casa de Yuu.

•••

-Oye, Maka, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Soul a su técnico.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, no te preocupes –respondió Maka.

Soul la miró fijamente, lo que incomodo a Maka.

-¿Estás segura? Estuviste actuando extraño durante toda la noche –dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Soul la miró. Se acerco a ella (que estaba de espaldas a él) y la tomó de la cintura. Le giró la cabeza y la beso en los labios. Maka se sonrojo completamente.

Desde fuera de la casa se escucho un fuerte golpe, y un objeto caer. Eso hiso que Liz dudará en tocar la puerta. Finalmente lo hiso, y fue Maka la que salió a "recibirla".

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Maka sacaba fuego por los ojos, y se veía un poco (muy) enojada.

-H-hola Maka –saludo Liz.

•••

-¿Pasa algo, Tsubaki? –le preguntó Black*Star a su arma.

-¿Hm? Si, no sucede nada –sonrió Tsubaki.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Te ves preocupada?

Tsubaki sonrió, le alegraba que Black*Star se preocupara por ella.

-Estoy bien, es solo que…

-¡NO DEBES DE PREOCUPARTE POR NADA, TSUBAKI! –gritó-. ¡MIENTRAS YO, EL GRAN OREE-SAMA, ESTE CERCA, NO DEBES DE PREOCUPARTE POR NADA! ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki suspiró.

Tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta, y luego se escuchó la alegre voz de Patty.

-¡Tsubaaakiii! ¿Estás en casa? –preguntó.

•••

-¿Hm? ¿Kid? –preguntó Taku, viendo al mencionado, que hace poco había tocado a su puerta.

-Buenas noches –saludó-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Taku asintió, mientras Aru preguntaba desde la cocina quien era.

•••

Diez minutos después, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, Black*Star, Kid, Taku y Aru se encontraban todos juntos sentados en la sala de los dos últimos.

-¿Ahora sí, nos dirán que hacen aquí? –les preguntó Aru.

-Bien –dijo Liz-. Primero lo primero: ¿Dónde está Yuu?

-¿Cómo que en donde? En su habitación –respondió Taku.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Liz, mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a revisar?

Taku, extrañado, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su técnico. Al abrir la puerta, ella no se encontraba allí. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y la lluvia se colaba por esta, mojando la cama y el escritorio de la habitación. Casi corriendo, Taku se colocó justo frente a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Nada. La chica no se encontraba cerca.

Volvió al comedor, y miro fijamente a Liz.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Taku? –pregunto Aru.

-Ella no está en su habitación.

-¿Cómo qué no? –esta vez fue Maka la que preguntó-. ¿Acaso ella no estaba enferma?

-Si –respondió Aru, levantándose-. Tenía más de cuarenta grados

-¿Cuánto más? –pregunto Tsubaki.

-…Tenía cuarenta y cinco grados*.

-¿CUARENTA Y CINCO? –Se exalto Maka.

•••

-Está viniendo.

-Lo sé, Osore –le dijo su compañero.

-Oye –lo llamo-. ¿No crees que sería bueno saber más sobre con esta niña?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya te había dicho que me gustaría saber cómo es su estilo de pelea. ¿Podríamos probarlo ahora?

Yurei sonrió. Asintió silenciosamente. La mujer se levanto de la rama en la que había estado sentada, y se sacudió la falda.

-Volveré pronto –dijo, antes de salir, con gracia, saltando de rama en rama.

•••

-Entonces debemos ir a buscarla –dijo Black*Star.

-Pues por supuesto –lo apoyo Soul-. ¿Con una fiebre tan alta, quien sabe lo que le puede pasar?

-¿Quieren saberlo? –pregunto una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado. Era una mujer alta, vestida con un vestido largo de color blanco con un par de cintos amarillos. Tenía el cabello de color rosa, largo hasta la cintura. Sonrió.

•••

-Asique viniste –sonrió Yurei.

-¿Creíste que no lo iba a hacer? –pregunto la chica.

-Por supuesto que no pensé en eso –contesto el chico-. Pero creí que alguien trataría de detenerte.

-¿Por qué harían eso? –Le pregunto Yuu-. Tú lo dijiste, yo no les importo.

Yurei sonrió. A pesar de que había sido completamente su culpa el que ella se encontrara asi, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

-Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Eso es simple –sonrió-. Ya te lo había dicho. Debemos "liberar" nuestros poderes. Y, para eso, debemos sincronizar nuestras almas –sonrió-. Aunque para nuestra raza es fácil, aún así llevara algo de tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estás segura? –Dijo, mirándola a los ojos-. Una vez que lo hagamos, no va a haber marcha atrás.

-… -la chica pareció pensarlo un poco. Luego asintió silenciosamente.

•••

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ!? –pregunto Aru, exaltándose.

La mujer lanzo una imperceptible risa.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso importa? ¿Es que ustedes no estaban preocupados por su compañera?

Los ojos de Taku y Aru se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Yuu? ¿Donde está ella? –pregunto Taku.

-Fue a buscar a alguien –sonrió-. No me interesa decírselos, pero aunque lo haga, no podrán hacer nada.

-¿Nada? –Esta vez fue Soul-. ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?

-Ella… está a punto… ¡de provocar un asesinato masivo! –comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? –grito Black*Star-. ¡Ella jamás haría algo como eso!

-Eso es cierto –dijo tranquilamente la mujer-. Pero digamos que en este momento… ella no se encuentra del todo consciente de sus movimientos, por decirlo así –ante la mirada interrogativa de todos, ella continuo-. Su alma… se está pudriendo.

-¿P-pudriendo? –Preguntó Maka-. ¿Cómo que… pudriendo?

-No voy a decir nada mas –cerró los ojos-. Si quieren saber más, entonces, búsquenla.

-¿Dónde está ella? –pregunto Kid.

-En el bosque. Ahora, ustedes deciden si la buscaran o no. Pero si deciden ir, dejen de perder el tiempo, mo-co-sos. Tal vez cuando le avisen a alguien, ¡ya sea demasiado tarde! –volvió a reír.

Cuando estaba punto de saltar por la ventana (donde seguía parada), Tsubaki le pregunto:

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer sonrió.

-Creí que jamás lo preguntarías –la miró a los ojos, lo que incomodo a Tsubaki-. Mi nombre es Osore, la bruja del fénix*.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa. Maka y Soul se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El último se convirtió al instante en una guadaña. Maka la tomo, y apunto a la mujer con ella. Esta aparto de un manotazo la guadaña, y le pego una patada en la cara a Maka.

-Los niños no deben jugar con objetos filosos –dijo, antes de saltar por la ventana. Todos los presentes se asomaron por esta, pero la mujer no se encontraba en ningún lado. Aru se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a caer.

-Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando? –Dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal-. No sé lo que harán ustedes pero yo voy a ir a buscar a Yuu.

-Yo también voy –dijo Taku, mientras lo seguía.

-¡Esperen! –Trato de detenerlos Maka-. ¡Deberíamos avisarle a Shinigami-sama que hay una bruja en Death City!

-¡AL DEMONIO CON ESO! –Grito Aru, abriendo la puerta-. ¡Ya escuchaste a esa mujer! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo, mientras Yuu puede estar en peligro!

Maka se quedo callada. Black*Star y Tsubaki los siguieron. Kid también los siguió, y le hiso una seña a Liz y Patty de que hicieran lo mismo.

-Está bien si quieres quedarte aquí y avisarle a alguien –dijo Taku, mientras los demás salían-. Pero nosotros iremos.

-Esperen –le dijo Maka-. Soul y yo también iremos.

•••

-Dijo que estaría en el bosque, ¿no es así? –le pregunto Liz a tu técnico. Este solo asintió.

-Bien, aquí es donde necesitamos de la habilidad de Maka –dijo Taku, mientras la miraba-. El bosque es extenso. ¿Crees poder saber donde esta ella?

-Trataré.

Maka cerró los ojos. Trató de concentrarse en buscar la presencia del alma de Yuu. Finalmente la encontró. Se veía un poco más débil que antes. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Por aquí! –gritó, mientras comenzaba a correr a un lugar en especifico.

-¡Como se esperaba de Maka! –dijo Taku, mientras la seguía.

La mencionada sonrió. Finalmente, en un momento del recorrido, Maka se detuvo. Todos la miraron extrañados, pero ella solo realizo una seña para que guardaran silencio. Señalo un lugar un poco más delante de ellos. Cuando todos dirigieron su vista hacia allí, todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

Yuu se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Tenía un abrigo de color negro largo, que se ensanchaba luego de la cintura de manga larga. Frente a ella se encontraba otro chico, también arrodillado. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados. La mujer de antes se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Parece que a menos de que te olvides de todos, no podremos hacerlo –dijo el chico-. ¿Por qué aun continúas recordándolos?

Yuu no respondió.

Nadie (a excepción de los últimos nombrados) sabía a que se referían con eso.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –se pregunto Kid.

-¿Por qué aún estamos escondidos? –Susurro Aru-. Vayamos por Yuu.

Los demás asintieron.

-¿Yuu? –pregunto Aru. El y Taku habían sido los primeros en acercarse. Los demás seguían escondidos, "por las dudas"-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

La chica abrió los ojos y lo miro. No demostraba ningún rastro de vida. Parecían los ojos de alguien que había renunciado a la vida.

El chico a su lado rio.

-Hablando del rey de roma –decía-. Parece que todos vinieron. ¿No es eso genial?

Los demás se extrañaron. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

El chico le ordeno a Yuu que se levantara. Esta lo obedeció. El chico sonrió, y susurro: _"Ya sabes que debes hacer, ¿no es así?". _La chica asintió.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

Yuu los miro y se paro frente a ellos. Dirigió su mano izquierda hacia su espalda, y saco de debajo de su abrigo una espada de color gris con el mango negro. Dirigió la espada hasta el cuello de Aru, pero, afortunadamente, este logro esquivar el ataque.

-¡¿Q-que demonios estás haciendo, Yuu!? –pregunto Aru.

Ella no respondió, pero volvió a atacar al chico, esta vez, atacando su estomago. El ataque fue detenido gracias a Taku, que se convirtió en arma y detuvo el mismo el ataque de la espada de Yuu. Aru tomo la katana (Taku) y se alejo un poco de Yuu. Esta lo siguió, y volvió a atacar.

-Ustedes también salgan de ahí –dijo Yurei-. ¿Enserio dejaran a sus amigos pelear solos?

Black Star fue el primero en salir. Con Tsubaki en modo de espada demoniaca, ataco a Yurei, el cual no le costó esquivar el ataque.

-No sé quién demonios eres, ni qué demonios es lo que quieres –le dijo Black Star-. Pero sé que es tu culpa el que Yuu este atacando a sus compañeros. _Yurusenai._

Maka y Kid también salieron de su escondite. La primera estaba empuñando a Soul, mientras que el segundo sostenía a Liz y Patty.

Maka se acerco al chico, y lo ataco con la guadaña. Yurei lo esquivo, dando un salto hacia atrás. La primera frunció el ceño.

-Dos contra uno es de cobardes –escucho decir detrás de ella. Cuando se dio vuelta, la mujer de antes le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Acto seguido la golpeo en la nuca. El impacto provoco que Maka estrellara su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Maka! –grito Kid. Este apuntó, con sus pistolas, a Osore. La mujer esquivo todas las balas, se abalanzo sobre él y trato de darle una patada, la cual Kid esquivo-. Pensaba que la mayoría de las brujas preferían atacar a distancia.

Osore río.

-¿Y porque se supone que pensabas eso?

**Xxxxxxxx**

_¿Eh? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

Cuando Yuu abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro. Todo a su alrededor estaba vacío. Sin embargo, aun podía verse a sí misma.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos?_

Trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo dolía mucho. Comenzó a caminar lentamente.

_¿Por qué no hay nadie? Es que yo… ¿estoy sola… en este lugar?_

A pesar de que caminaba, no lograba encontrar ningún rastro de algún objeto, animal o persona. Se encontraba completamente vacío.

_¿Qué es este lugar? Se siente como si estuviera perdida en un laberinto…_

En ese momento, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Cayó al suelo, el cual estaba completamente frio.

-¿Por qué… no hay… nadie? –se pregunto en voz alta.

-Eso es… -detrás de ella escucho una voz familiar. Volteo, arrastrándose por el suelo, y lo que vio la lleno de horror- porque este lugar… es tu mente. No hay nadie aquí.

-¿Q-que? –Volvió a preguntar Yuu en voz alta-. ¿P-porque? ¿Q-que e-eres tú?

Justo delante de ella. Se encontraba una mujer, vestida solo con un fino vestido blanco de tirantes. Se encontraba sucio y andrajoso. Era el mismo vestido que Yuu tenía puesto en ese momento. Su cabello caía desaliñado sobre sus hombros. Esa mujer…

Era ella misma.

Ella misma se veía parada frente a ella.

-¿Qué quien soy yo? –pregunto, sonriendo.

**Xxxxxxxx**

-¡Este tipo es fuerte! –grito Maka.

Luego de que Osore había esquivado las balas de Kid, esta había centrado su atención en Black Star. Kid y Maka estaban más ocupados con Yurei. Había esquivado todos los ataques dirigidos a él, y había logrado hacerle un poco de daño a Kid. Por otro lado, Aru y Taku estaban peleando contra Yuu.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Yuu? –seguía preguntando Aru, tratando de anular todos los ataques que le propinaba la peli-violeta.

Esta no contestaba, y seguía avanzando, atestándole golpes con su espada. En un momento, Aru se dio cuenta de que Yuu no estaba prestándole la atención que debía a protegerse; por lo que se aprovecho de eso y, con un movimiento de su katana (Taku), logro hacer que la espada de Yuu volara lejos de ellos.

-¡Oye, Maka! –Gritó Soul-. ¡Hagamos _eso_!

-¡Sí! ¡Apártate Kid!

Cuando este realizo la acción, Maka y Soul gritaron al unísono: "¡TAMASHI NO KYOME!".

_Sus almas comenzaron a sincronizarse._

-¡Oye, Yuu! – Aru trató de acercarse a ella, pero esta lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, y (sin soltarlo) se arrojo de espaldas al suelo. Coloco su pie izquierdo en su estomago, y lo empujo con fuerza por sobre su cabeza, logrando que cayera lejos de ella; y haciéndole un poco de daño por la caída.

-¡MAJOGARI!

Maka "lanzo" el ataque, dirigiéndose hacia Yurei. Pero justo antes de hacerlo, cambio la trayectoria del ataque, el cual paso justo al lado del chico. Una capa de polvo comenzó a levantarse.

-¡MAKA! –Grito Liz-. ¿Por qué desviaste el ataque?

-¡Mira con atención! –contestó.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, todos pudieron ver la razón por la cual Maka había desviado el ataque. Yuu se encontraba con los brazos abiertos delante de Yurei, dándole la espalda.

-¿Lo está… protegiendo?

-_Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru wake ni wa ikanai*._

**Xxxxxxxx**

-¿Q-quien…? ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? –grito Yuu, sentada en el suelo frente a "aquella mujer".

-No te preocupes –sonrió-. Yo soy tu. No debes tenerle miedo a ti misma, ¿no es así?

-¿Q-qué tu… eres yo? –la mujer asintió.

-La verdad no es tan así. Yo solo soy _una parte_ de ti –ante el rostro de Yuu, continuo-. Yo solo soy la manifestación de todo tu odio, tu dolor, tu sufrimiento. Soy la manifestación de todas las cosas malas que reprimiste a lo largo de tu vida. Siempre decidiste cargar tu misma tus propias cargas, sin ayuda de nadie. Si hubieras pedido ayuda entonces… tal vez no hubieras sufrido tanto.

-¿Mi sufrimiento? –la mujer asintió-. ¿Cómo… como es que tú… tienes forma física?

-Eso es gracias a tu poder de Tamashi o Moyashite –contesto-. "La manipulación de la forma del alma". A raíz de eso, yo pude tomar forma física dentro de tu mente.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Ya te lo dije. Es tu mente, el lugar donde yo vivo.

-¿Mi mente? –Yuu se sentía muy débil. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sin embargo, era un dolor soportable-. Si esta es mi mente… ¿Por qué todo esta tan vacio?

-Eso es –esa mujer no se parecía a ella. Actuaba más seria, y su voz era un poco más grave. Su cabello y su vestido eran más oscuros que los de ella- porque en este momento, todos tus pensamientos se encuentran nublados. Porque tu alma está siendo controlada.

-¿Mi alma? –En ese momento pareció reaccionar, y se paró de golpe-. Es Yurei el que lo está haciendo, ¿no es así? –su "otro yo" asintió.

-Gracias a su poder de Tamashi o Moyashite: "El control del alma".

-¡Por favor, ayúdame a escapar de aquí! ¡Ayúdame a volver! ¡Si él sigue haciendo eso, entonces comenzaré a dañar a mis amigos! ¡No quiero que eso suceda!

-Temo que, en este momento, tu cuerpo físico esta lastimando a aquellas personas.

Yuu abrió los ojos de par en par. Quería llorar y no podía. Quería gritar y no podía.

-Por favor –su voz comenzó a quebrarse-. Ayúdame a volver… no quiero… seguir lastimándolos –bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento –contestó la mujer-, pero eso no está en mis planes –Yuu alzo la mirada, con sus ojos abiertos por el terror. Pudo ver una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer-. Incluso en este momento, estas llena de miedo, terror, sufrimiento… Todos, todos esos sentimientos me fortalecen –cerro los ojos, y se abrazo a sí misma con felicidad-. ¡Dios, me hace sentir tan bien! –Pronto recupero la compostura-. Cuando tú misma mates a tus amigos, serás llenada de mucho más odio y sufrimiento. En ese momento, tendré la fuerza suficiente como para tomar el control de tu cuerpo, y salir al exterior –rió-. ¡Sera tan, tan divertido!

-No puede… hacer eso –la mujer la miro, como diciendo "¿y porque no?"-. Yo no voy… a seguir dañando a mis amigos –bajo la mirada-. Voy a salir de aquí, y dejare de pelear. Todo esto, todo lo que está pasando… es mi culpa. Por eso… por eso yo lo voy a arreglar. Saldré de aquí, y, si es necesario… le pondré fin a mi propia vida. Si eso es necesario, entonces…

-No puedes –la interrumpió la mujer-. No vas a hacer eso –se acerco a Yuu, y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Yuu.

Yuu soltó un pequeño grito. Su mano ardía. Su vista comenzó a nublarse.

-Tú –continuo la mujer- vas a ser la que se va a quedar aquí. Yo saldré, y sembrare todo el caos que me plazca –apretó con más fuerza su mano contra el rostro de Yuu. Sonrío-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe…? ¿Quieres que te enseñe… el dolor con el que fui creada?

-D-detente –pidió Yuu-. No puedes… Tú… –cayó al suelo con la vista completamente nublada. En ese instante, "su otro yo" comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Puedo –dijo-. Y lo hare –se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda-. Por favor, si no te molesta, te agradecería que me llamaras Monoko*. Creo que suena mucho mejor que "Tú".

Mientras Yuu estaba tirada en el suelo, Monoko comenzó a alejarse, saludándola con la mano y diciendo:

-Hasta pronto, Ta-ka-na-shi-san.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

-¿Por qué demonios Yuu está de su parte? –preguntó Soul.

-Ya veo… –dijo Maka en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran escucharla-. Sabía que desde el principio había algo raro…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Maka? –le preguntó Kid.

-Yuu jamás dañaría a alguien que le importa –contestó–. Puede que no la conozca desde hace mucho, pero sé que ella jamás haría algo como eso. Por esa razón… ¡Tu eres un Tamashi o Moyashite, ¿no es cierto?! –grito Maka, dirigiéndose hacia Yurei.

El chico la miro extrañado.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Y qué hay con eso? –preguntó.

-Como lo sospechaba –contesto Maka–. No sé mucho sobre esa raza, pero se de los dos poderes que poseen. Manipulación de la forma del alma, y control del alma, ¿no es cierto? –el chico asintió–. Eso significa… ¡Que tú estás controlando el alma de Yuu! ¿No es cierto? ¡Yuu no podría tener el poder de controlar el alma de los demás! Eso nos lo demostró cuando vimos la forma de su Tamashi no Kyome. Eran las formas de unas alas. ¡Manipulo la forma de su propia alma para crearlas! Eso significa que ella posee el poder de la "Manipulación de la forma del alma". Por descarte, ¡tú debes tener el poder del "Control del alma"! ¡De esa manera, controlas el alma de Yuu, y también sus pensamientos! O es que acaso… ¿Me equivoco? –pregunto, sabiendo que no era así.

Yurei la miro sorprendido por unos instantes. Pero luego, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. La sonrisa se fue ensanchando, hasta que finalmente el chico soltó una gran carcajada.

-No se equivoca en nada, señorita –siguió riendo-. Es cierto, en este momento estoy controlando su mente. No es consciente de ninguno de sus movimientos. Sin embargo… ¿de qué les sirve esa información? No pueden hacer nada para evitar que los ataque.

-Sin embargo… –dijo Black Star- sin embargo ahora sabemos que Yuu no está haciendo todo esto porque ella quiere. ¡Si no porque la estas obligando!

-Ya me parecía raro que ella hiciera algo así –dijo Soul.

-Nosotros… de cualquier manera… ¡La traeremos de vuelta! –gritó Kid.

**Xxxxxxxx**

-¿Qué? Este lugar es…

**Fin chapter 6.**

*Leí que a los 45° la gente comenzaba a agonizar, o algo así ._.

*También leí que las brujas que eran poderosas tenían un animal mantra, por ejemplo: "Medusa, la bruja de las serpientes" y "Arachne, la bruja de las arañas". No sé mucho sobre eso, perdón si me equivoque en algo.

*Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru wake ni wa ikanai: Se traduce como: "No puedo permitir que le hagan daño", según traductor Google. Me gusta más como suena en japonés que en español, por eso lo puse así .-.

*Monoko: es el nombre de un personaje de Yume Nikki. Es un juego desarrollado de forma casera con el programa _**RPG**_ Maker 2003. (Lo recomiendo xD). Monoko significa: Chica monocromática. Al principio le iba a poner Poniko, pero una amiga me dijo que quedaba mejor Monoko.

**Extra:**

*****En este capítulo amplié mi vocabulario xD

*Estuve mucho más tiempo con este capituló que con cualquier otro (Por ahora). Escribir peleas no es mi estilo, perdón D:

*Lo que les quería decir al principio: he aquí el capitulo seis. Desde aquí va a haber pocos capítulos. Dos o tres. _(Ustedes, según yo, en este momento: ¡Al fin está loca nos deja en paz!).  
_Ok, no xD  
Últimamente FanFiction me anda bipolar. Voy a publicar un capitulo y me dice: Error no-se-cuanto, y por eso tardo más en publicar. Me paso la semana pasada. Pero hoy, después de actualizar como cien mil veces la pagina, finalmente lo subí x3

**Próximo capitulo: Depende de la bipolaridad de FanFiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por favor, alguien golpéeme con un palo con clavos lo más fuerte que pueda.**

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama y los personajes Oc.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Liberación.**

-¿Qué? Este lugar es…

Yuu se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz que se colaba por las persianas cerradas. Gracias a esa poca luz, pudo descubrir que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, salvo por un pequeño armario, y una cama con solo una sabana. Luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo reparar en un detalle que antes no había notado: sobre la cama, sentada entre la pared y la base de la cama, envuelta en una frazada, se encontraba una niña.

La manta la cubría por completo, a excepción del rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Yuu se quedo sentada en el suelo, sin saber que hacer realmente. Cuando decidió levantarse, la puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando entrar a una mujer de, aparentemente, 26 años. Tenía el cabello negro, hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, y ojos color celeste. Debajo de estos había dos grandes ojeras. Vestía una remera blanca, en la que las mangas llegaban hasta los codos, y un pantalón jean color negro oscuro. Tenía una bandeja con comida en sus manos.

-Hija –dijo–. Te traje algo para comer. Es un plato de…

-Llévatelo –la interrumpió la niña.

-P-pero, hija –dijo la mujer—, tienes que comer algo…

-No lo quiero –volvió a responder, cortante.

La mujer agacho la vista, apenada.

-Por favor, hija –continuo—, come algo. Si no lo haces, te vas a sentir cada vez más débil. Si sigues así, es probable que mueras. Por favor, Yuu…

Yuu abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Yuu? ¿Es que acaso…? Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, como si hubiera comprendido alguna cosa.

-Comeré cuando tenga hambre. Llévatelo –volvió a decir la niña. La mujer suspiro, cansada, y se alejo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

_-Ya veo _–pensó Yuu-. _Monoko-san dijo que me mostraría el dolor con el que fue creada. Así que a esto se refería… no creí que ella me mostrara mis recuerdos de cuando yo era pequeña –_abrió los ojos. Su versión de pequeña se encontraba allí, sentada en la cama-. _Si es como lo recuerdo, entonces bajare a la cocina dentro de unos minutos. Me pregunto si... _–selevanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Trató de tomar el picaporte, pero, al tratar de hacerlo, sus manos lo atravesaron. Se miro las manos, extrañada. Se veían translucidas. Suspiro, y, sin más, atravesó la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras de la casa, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. La encontró en la cocina, llorando mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Doctor –sollozaba-. Hoy tampoco salió ni un momento de su habitación. Sigue hablando todo el día sola. Cada vez que trató de que salga a jugar afuera… ¡Me da una mirada… llena de odio! ¡Ella nunca antes me había mirado de esa forma! –Comenzó a llorar más fuerte-. Todos… todos los niños de su clase comenzaron a llamarla demonio. Las amigas que tenía comenzaron a odiarla. Ya nadie viene a visitarla… y ella tampoco hace nada para evitarlo. Se queda todo el día en su habitación, hablando sola… Doctor… ella siempre ha sido una chica alegre y llena de energía. ¿¡Donde quedo esa feliz hija mía!? –se comenzó a escuchar unos gritos que venían del teléfono, y el rostro de su madre se volvió uno sorprendido y aterrado-. ¡Doctor! ¡Por favor, espere! –acto seguido, se escucho el tono del teléfono colgado. La mujer bajo la vista, y también colgó el teléfono.

-Mamá –la mujer miro hacia la puerta de la cocina. La versión pequeña de Yuu se encontraba allí, aún cubierta por una frazada-. Mamá, ¿es que estoy enferma?

La mujer guardo silencio. Luego de un par de minutos, ella le pregunto a su hija porque no quería salir de su habitación.

-Nadie quiere jugar conmigo –contesto la niña, mientras bajaba la mirada-. Me dicen cosas extrañas y que soy desagradable.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y arrojo un vaso cerca de los pies de la niña.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién crees que es la culpable?!

La niña la miro sorprendida, y comenzó a retroceder. Lentamente subió las escaleras, y se encerró en su cuarto.

-_Ya lo recuerdo _–pensó Yuu-. _Desde ese día, jamás volví a salir de la habitación. Me encerraba con llave para que mamá no entrara y solo salía a la madrugada para comer. Desde ese tiempo, yo solo me limitaba a existir. Un mes después de eso… _-murmuraba, mientras todo el lugar comenzaba a oscurecerse.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Black Star estaba peleando cara a cara con la bruja Osore. Esta podía evitar absolutamente todos los ataques de la espada demoniaca, y, además, contraatacar perfectamente.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo bomba de humo! –Black Star arrojo con fuerza la bomba. Debido al humo, Osore no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Maldito –dijo, mordiéndose el labio-. Asique así quieres jugar…

Antes de saber siquiera que se encontraba detrás de ella, Black Star la ataco por la espalda. Sin embargo, la mujer logro quitarse del camino en el último segundo. No obstante, su brazo había sido herido, y la sangre emanaba de él.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto Black Star-. ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? Yo soy el hombre que superara a los dioses, no lo olvides.

La mujer sonrió sínicamente.

-Ya veo –dijo, mientras se sostenía el brazo-. Si así quieres jugar, entonces… ¡Soul protect: Release!

Una suave capa de fuego comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Osore, mientras ella murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Cuando la capa de fuego se disipo, Osore mantenía una mano en su cintura, mientras la otra estaba completamente extendida. Sobre esta se encontraba un pájaro, más concretamente, un fénix.

-Veamos cuanto duras ahora, niño. ¡Firestorm*! –grito, mientras el fénix se levantaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maka estaba peleando contra Yurei, mientras Kid la ayudaba. Maka y Soul no podían usar la resonancia de almas, ya que Yuu se interpondría en el ataque.

Sin embargo, aun podían usar los ataques directos. Kid trataba de atraer la atención de Yurei, mientras Maka aprovechaba los momentos de distracción para atacarlo. De esa manera habían logrado conseguir hacerle un corte en el rostro y en la pierna al chico, por lo que no podía moverse tan rápido como antes.

-Malditos –susurro el chico-. Me están haciendo perder la paciencia…

Maka volvió contra él, tratando de alcanzarlo con la guadaña, sin buenos resultados. Finalmente logro hacerle otro corte, esta vez en el brazo izquierdo.

Yurei se alejo de Maka, pegando un salto. Miro a ambos chicos y, levantando su mano derecha, grito:

-¡Kami no migi*! ¡Tamashi no dan'atsu!

Kid y Maka se quedo completamente quietos, esperando el próximo movimiento. Yurei extendió su brazo hacia Kid, y hiso el amago de agarrar algo. Kid se quedo quieto, y luego expulso unas gotas de sangre por la boca. Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –inquirió, enojada.

-Nada de importancia –sonrió el chico-. Solo atrape su alma –ante la cara de Maka continuo-. Es un ataque especial que puedo usar. Puedo "agarrar" el alma de cualquier persona, y oprimirla hasta que esa persona muere. Interesante, ¿no crees?

-¡Suéltalo!

-Ni loco. Veamos hasta cuándo puede resistir…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ya deja esto, Yuu! –le volvió a gritar Aru.

-No sirve de nada, Aru –le contesto Taku-. En este momento, tu voz no la alcanzara –dijo, mientras Aru volvía a frenar un ataque de Yuu.

-¿Y entonces que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!?

-¡Entonces mantente callado!

Yuu seguía atacando, y los chicos seguían esquivando. En un descuido de Aru, ella logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla izquierda. Acto seguido se lanzo a suelo, y le hiso una barrida de piernas. Aru cayó al suelo, y Yuu se paro sobre él, apuntando la espada hacia su cuello.

-¿Por qué no se rinden? –la voz de Yuu se escuchaba mucho más fría, como si no fuera la de ella-. ¿Por qué no la abandonan en primer lugar? Yuu fue la causa de que todo esto comenzara. Es su culpa que ustedes estén sufriendo -¿Por qué hablaba en tercera persona?

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada –le contesto Aru, agarrando la hoja de la espada con la que Yuu planeaba atravesarlo-. Que todo esto esté pasando es nuestra culpa, por no haberla protegido como deberíamos.

La chica los miro sorprendida, pero rápidamente volvió a tener un semblante serio en el rostro.

-Si tan solo le hubiéramos prestado más atención, nada de esto estaría pasando –continuo Taku-. Ella se siente sola, y siempre trata de llevar sus cargas solas.

-Ahora, no importa lo que nos pase –dijo Aru, colocando su pie izquierdo en el estomago de la chica-, jamás vamos a abandonarla…

-Después de todo, nosotros se lo prometimos –termino Taku, al momento que Aru empujaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, quitándoselo de encima.

Rápidamente Aru se puso de pie, y, un empuñando la katana (Taku), la apunto.

-Ahora dinos –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

**Xxxxxxxx**

Yuu abrió los ojos de par en par. Esas voces que había escuchado hace unos momentos… eran, indudablemente, las voces de Taku y Aru.

_-Ahora, no importa lo que nos pase, jamás vamos a dejar de protegerla…_

_-Después de todo, se lo prometimos._

-Después de todo… ellos quieren traerme de vuelta. Me alegro.

-¿De qué te alegras? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas-. No podrás volver a aquel mundo. Debes pagar por tus pecados, ¿no es así?

-¿Pecados?

Monoko señalo hacia adelante. Veía a su madre con un sombrero de ala ancha, y una valija en su mano derecha. Delante de ella se encontraba Yuu, aún con una manta sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento –dijo la mayor-. Pero voy a irme. Ya no soporto estar aquí contigo. Sé que eres mi hija, pero, ¿eso qué importa? Ya no soporto permanecer cerca de ti, Yuu. Sé una niña buena, y mantente alejada de mí.

-Mamá… -susurro la pequeña, mientras veía a su madre salir por la puerta. Apenas veinte segundos después, se escucho un alarido desde fuera. Yuu tiro la manta hacia el suelo, mostrando que solo estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de tirantes. Salió hacia afuera.

Delante de ella, un demonio completamente negro, rodeado de espinas, y con una espada negra donde debía estar su mano derecha; mantenía agarrada a la madre de Yuu de su tobillo. La mujer estaba aferrándose al suelo, mientras el demonio trataba de atraerla hacia él.

-¡YUU! ¡AYUDAME! –Gritó la mujer-. ¡A ESTE PASO ME MATARA! ¡AYUDAME, YUU! ¡YUU!

-Lo siento, mamá –dijo la niña, sorprendiendo a su madre-. Dijiste que fuera una buena niña, y que me mantuviera alejada de ti. Lo siento, pero yo soy una niña buena… Suerte, mamá –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡YUU!

Nuevamente, el lugar comenzó a obscurecerse. Yuu estaba sentada en suelo, mientras Monoko la miraba desde lejos.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –dijo-. Eres una asesina. Por esa razón, no debes de permanecer en aquel mundo.

Yuu se mantuvo en silencio. Cayó hacia el suelo de rodillas, sollozando y tapándose la boca con la mano derecha.

-Lo siento –sollozaba-. Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento, Aru. Lo siento, Taku. Lo siento, Kid. Por favor, perdónenme. Perdónenme… En serio, lo siento. Perdónenme… Perdónenme, porque yo no puedo perdonarme…

Monoko la miro por última vez, antes de alejarse.

_-¡Yo quiero que Yuu vuelva con nosotros!_

Yuu alzo la vista, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Las lágrimas se habían detenido de golpe. Esas palabras se habían escuchado claramente en aquel espacio vacío. Monoko se dio la vuelta, y miro fijamente a Yuu, mientras esta se levantaba y la encaraba, secándose los rastros de lágrimas con sus manos.

-Maldición –pensó Monoko-. Justo cuando comenzaba a surtir efecto.

**Xxxxxxxx**

-¡Kid! –Maka se mordió el labio-. Maldito…

Kid aún seguía inmóvil. Yurei se lo había dicho: un solo movimiento y moriría. No obstante, Maka tenía un plan. Solo tenía que buscar la manera de llevarlo a cabo.

-Soul –le susurro a su arma-. ¿Entendiste lo que te explique?

-Si, Maka –contesto Soul-. ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-No te preocupes por eso.

Lentamente, Maka se fue alejando de Yurei y de Kid. Le hiso una seña a este ultimo para que consiguiera tiempo.

-¿Esa es la manera en la que consigues lo que quieres? –Dijo Kid, sin mover su cuerpo-. ¿Secuestrando a una chica inocente?

-¿Inocente? –Inquirió Yurei-. No sé qué tan inocente puede ser, si dejo morir a su madre. Bueno, ella hiso eso para su propia supervivencia, pero aún así…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Volvió a preguntar Kid-. Eso no cambia el hecho de que ella jamás asesino a un ser humano.

-Tal vez sea cierto –contesto Yurei-. Pero de todos modos, ¿a ti que te importa? –Hizo más presión en el alma de Kid, por lo que este volvió a escupir sangre-. ¿Porque no te ocupas de tu propia supervivencia? Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo –contesto Kid-. Porque ella es una amiga muy preciada. Además –sonrió-, ¿Por qué no te preocupas de _tú _supervivencia?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. Justo en ese instante, Maka salió de detrás de unos arbustos, y, con un movimiento de su guadaña, cortó el brazo derecho del chico. La sangre comenzó a emanar de aquel mientras Kid podía recuperar el movimiento. Maka volvió, casi corriendo, a confirmar que Kid se encontraba bien.

-Mi… mi –murmuraba el chico mientras veía su brazo cortado-… mi Kami no migi –frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes-. ¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A HACERME ALGO ASI! ¡Ya verás…! ¡TE MATARÉ! –grito.

-Kid –dijo Maka, mientras volvía a empuñar la guadaña-. Nosotros estaremos bien, pero creo que ellos necesitan más ayuda –dijo, mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraban Aru y Taku, peleando contra Yuu.

Kid asintió, y comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La chica lo miro intensamente antes de largarse a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué quién soy? –pregunto-. Parece que después de todo no eran tan idiotas como parecían. ¡Tienen razón! Yo no soy Takanashi Yuu. Yo soy alguien que es mucho mejor. Mi nombre es Monoko. Encantada –dijo con ironía.

Aru se mordió el labio. A pesar de que ella no era Yuu, no _podía _dañarla. Simplemente porque si lo hacía, entonces dañaría el cuerpo de la verdadera Yuu. Y esto podría traer consecuencias para ella.

-Pero esa información no les interesa. Después de todo, ustedes van a morir –dijo, antes de correr hacia ellos, blandiendo la espada.

Pero nunca pudo atacarlos, porque, luego de los sonidos de unos disparos, dos agujeros se abrieron en la espada, provocando que esta se rompiera.

-¿Qué? –al mirar hacia un lado, vio a Death The Kid, apuntando con sus pistolas.

-¡Gracias, Kid! –dijo Taku, semi-volviendo a su forma humana (de la cintura para arriba: humano. De la cintura para abajo: mango de una espada)-. Nos salvaste la vida.

Kid miro hacia la chica enfrente de él.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Yuu en este momento?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No es como si pudieras ir a buscarla.

-Es cierto. Entonces, ¿Cómo la traigo?

-¿Eh? –Inquirió Monoko, frunciendo el ceño-. Ella ya no puede volver. ¿Para qué se supone que quieres esa información?

-¡Porque yo quiero que Yuu vuelva con nosotros! –gritó-. Y voy a lograr hacerlo. De una forma u otra.

-Tsch.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Veamos cuanto duras ahora, niño. ¡Firestorm*! –grito, mientras el fénix se levantaba.

El fénix extendió las alas, mientras sobrevolaba sobre Black Star. Lanzo un chillido y se detuvo. En ese instante, varias bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer sobre el chico estrella, que hacia todo lo posible por evitarlas.

El fénix volvió al brazo de Osore, mientras Black Star se recuperaba de las bolas de fuego que habían caído sobre él.

-¿Te rindes? –pregunto la bruja al ver las quemaduras en los brazos de de Black Star.

-¿Crees que soy tan débil como para hacer eso?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Black Star? –preguntó Tsubaki, al ver a Black Star.

-Por supuesto, Tsubaki –respondió el chico-. Ahora solo concentrémonos en esta tipa –Tsubaki asintió.

-Eres persistente –sonrió Osore-. ¡Pero eso no te servirá! ¡Fire bullets*!

El pájaro se poso sobre la cabeza de la bruja, y extendió las alas. Soltó un chillido, y cientos de pequeñas balas de fuego comenzaron a salir de sus alas, dirigidas a Black Star.

El chico esquivo casi todas las balas, a excepción de unas varias que se hundieron en los brazos y pernas de Black Star. Tsubaki (en modo espada demoniaca) no recibió daño, a excepción de una quemadura que fue ocasionada por el rozamiento de una bala.

-Eso no será suficiente –exclamó Black Star, corriendo hacia Osore.

-Deja de molestar, mocoso –susurro la bruja-. ¡Flame shield*!

El fénix volvió a chillar, mientras envolvía a Osore entre sus alas.

-Trata de hacer algo ahora, mocoso – […]- ¿Eh?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Niña del demonio. Me las vas a pagar–dijo Yurei, en tono amenazante.

-Bien, vamos a ver qué es lo que puede hacer esta niña.

Maka comenzó a correr hacia él. Lo ataco con la guadaña, pero este logro esquivarla, y darle una patada en la espalda. Maka salió despedida, y choco contra un árbol.

-Solo un poco de tiempo –susurro Maka, mientras veía a Yuu pelear contra Kid.

Yurei se volvió a acercar a ella y, con su brazo sano, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, Maka logro esquivar el ataque, por lo que Yurei termino estrellando su mano contra el árbol. Maka aprovecho ese momento para atacarlo con la guadaña, aunque solo pudo hacerle un corte en la mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué demonios quieres que ella vuelva? –pregunto Yurei, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Maka apartándose para atrás.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Preguntó Maka, en pose defensiva-. Ella es nuestra amiga. ¿Por qué un amigo nuestro tiene que sufrir?

-Las personas sufren todo el tiempo –contestó Yurei-. ¿Por qué con ella tiene que ser diferente?

-Se que no conozco nada de su pasado, pero… se que ella ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Al terminar de decir eso, volvió a correr para hacerle otro corte en el rostro a Yurei. Más precisamente: su ojo izquierdo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kid apunto con sus pistolas a la falsa Yuu. Esta había sacado un cuchillo de su bota izquierda, y, cuando Kid comenzó a disparar, comenzó a frenar todas las balas con el cuchillo.

Luego, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a atacar otra vez a Aru. Sin embargo, esta vez él no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para defenderse, por lo que Yuu le clavo el cuchillo en el estomago. Al caer al piso, Taku volvió a su forma humana. Apenas lo hizo, la chica le piso el rostro, obligándole a permanecer allí.

-No interfieran –susurró-. No clave el cuchillo en ningún órgano vital del cuerpo, asique no morirá.

Se aparto suavemente de Taku y, dándose la vuelta, encaro a Kid.

-Pues bien –dijo, mirándolo al rostro-. Cuando me encargue de ti, entonces ya no va a haber nadie que me detenga –sonrió.

Kid se mordió el labio. ¿Qué demonios era lo que le habían hecho a Yuu? Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más, ya que Yuu ya había comenzado a atacarlo con el cuchillo. Gracias a su rapidez, Kid pudo frenar todos los ataques, y responder a algunos.

-¡No la lastimes, Kid! –Exclamó Liz-. ¡Su cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo!

-¡Eso ya lo sé, Liz! ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Yuu aprovecho ese momento de distracción. Con un rápido movimiento, logro que las dos pistolas de Kid volaran alto, quitándolas del alcance del Shinigami. Acto seguido lo empujo de una patada, provocando que el chico cayera al suelo. Se sentó sobre él y lo mantuvo en el suelo apoyando una de sus manos sobre él. Levanto la otra mano, que era la que tenía el cuchillo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Porque? –Le pregunto Yuu a Monoko-. ¿Por qué quieres tanto que me funda en la desesperación?

Monoko guardo silencio.

-Yo no quiero eso. Quiero salir de aquí. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. De alguna manera, ¡saldré de aquí!

-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿No recuerdas todo el daño que te provoco aquel mundo? Todos te ignoraban, te abandonaron. ¿No recuerdas todo el dolor por el que tuviste qué pasar? El dolor de ver morir a las personas que quieres. El dolor de tener que arriesgar tu vida por un pedazo de pan. El dolor de ser ignorada. El dolor de ser molestada. El dolor de tus pies cansados en la noche, sin un hogar al cual volver, cuando seguías tu camino sola, cuando nadie se preocupaba por ti. ¿Olvidaste aquel dolor que te provoco aquel mundo?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. Aún así, a pesar de haber sido molestada, ignorada y lastimada… la verdad es que no quiero estar sola. Ni Maka, ni Black Star, ni Kid tienen la culpa de todo lo que me paso –frunció el ceño-. Ese mundo es hermoso, aún con todo el dolor que causa. Quiero regresar a ese mundo… Ya no voy a dejar que me controles. Tú tienes un cuerpo físico gracias a mi poder de Tamashi O Moyashite, ¿no es así?

Monoko no respondió.

-El mismo poder que te creo, será el poder que te va a exterminar –extendió un brazo hacia la derecha, y una especie de luz de color rojo comenzó a tomar una forma alargada. Yuu tomó ese objeto. Al momento que lo hiso, la luz desapareció, dejando a la vista una espada-. Lo siento, Monoko-san.

Monoko suspiro.

-Ya veo. Asique lo descubriste. Es cierto. Si me matas, volverás a tu mundo –sonrió tristemente-. Es una pena –dijo, al momento que sentía la espada clavarse en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Monoko-san.

-… -Monoko abrió un ojo. Apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de Yuu, a medida que desaparecía desde abajo. Sus pies ya no se encontraban-. No te preocupes… Hasta pronto, Ta-ka-na-shi-san.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Eh? –cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba senada sobre Death The Kid. Mantenía su brazo alzado, preparado para acuchillar al chico-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es… esto?

Kid la vio. El brillo había vuelto a sus ojos, y estaba temblando. _Volvió,_ pensó.

Yuu dejo caer el cuchillo, que cayó al lado de la cabeza de Kid. Se movió de arriba del chico, y se sentó a su lado. Kid se enderezó.

-Lo siento –susurró al verlo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos-. Lo siento. Lo siento.

-¿Yuu? –al acercarse a ella, Yuu se desmayó en sus brazos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Eh? –pregunto Osore. Black Star había atravesado el fénix, y había atravesado su pecho con la espada.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? –Le pregunto Black Star-. Yo soy el hombre que superara a los dioses.

Osore escupió sangre por la boca y luego contorsiono su cuerpo, echando el cuerpo y la cabeza hacia atrás. Suavemente comenzó a reír, hasta que esa risa se convirtió en una gran carcajada.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes? –pregunto Black Star, entre molesto y sorprendido.

-De la cara que debe tener Yurei ahora que fallo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ahora!

-¡Sí!

-¡MAJOGARI!

Maka lanzó el ataque, destinado a Yurei. Esta vez sí logro darle, y el cuerpo del chico comenzó a separarse, hasta que, finalmente, lo único que indicaba que estaba ahí, era su alma. Sin embargo, no quedo allí por mucho tiempo. Su alma comenzó a consumirse, como si se estuviera apagando.

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Soul, volviendo a su forma humana.

Finalmente, el alma desapareció.

-Por algo son almas de fuego, Soul –respondió su compañera-. Por ahora, ¿Dónde está Yuu?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué demonios?

El alma de Osore había quedado al descubierto, pero pronto esta también comenzó a consumirse. Hasta que, finalmente no quedo rastro de ella.

-Creo que es –respondió Tsubaki volviendo a su forma humana- que es porque su alma y la del chico Yurei estaban sincronizadas. Si el alma del chico también se consumió, eso explicaría todo.

-Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿Dónde está Yuu?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
(N/A: Cabe mencionar que todas las peleas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo).  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los encontraron muy cerca d allí. Yuu estaba desmayada en los brazos de Kid. Aru, Taku, Liz y Patty se habían acercado para ver mejor a la chica. Su cuerpo se encontraba malherido, y su mano sangraba. Se encontraban varios rastros de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

-Gracias a dios está viva –dijo Maka al llegar donde estaba ella.

-Es una suerte –suspiró Tsubaki.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Decidieron ir rápidamente al Shibusen e informar de lo ocurrido. También tenían que ir ellos a la enfermería.

Kid cargo a Yuu en su espalda, mientras Taku ayudaba a su compañero a sostenerse. Sin embargo, nadie pareció reparar en los intentos desesperados de Yuu para abrir los ojos. Cansándose de intentar, susurro en oído de Kid con voz muy débil.

-_Lo siento._

Kid la miro, y luego sonrió de lado.

-No te preocupes.

**Fin chapter 7.**

Firestorm: Tormenta de fuego.  
Flame shield: Escudo de flama.  
Fire bullets: Balas de fuego.

Kami no migi: Mano derecha de Dios.  
Tamashi no dan'atsu: Opresión del alma.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capítulo: Pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo de este Fanfic. Supongo que debí decirlo antes, no sé porque no lo hice.  
Gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews (en especial a vos, Negumi-chan) y a mis amigas (y correctoras de capítulos) kuukaku88 y Yuugi-chan12 (ojo, no confundir con Betas) que me apoyaron desde que les comente mi Fic. **

**Así que, he aquí el ultimo capitulo.**

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**PD: Antes había dicho que las/os Tamashi o Moyashite no podían ser derrotados, que eran muy fuertes y bla bla bla; y Maka venció a Yurei de un golpe. Eso es porque las almas de Yuu y Yurei no estaban sincronizadas, si no, mata a todo el mundo. Como no estaban sincronizadas, Yurei era muy débil (o al menos, lo suficientemente débil como para no ser inmortal).**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo ocho: Final.**

Cuando despertó, supo que no se encontraba en su casa. A pesar de no haber abierto los ojos aun, podía distinguir una suave luz blanca colándose a través de sus parpados cerrados. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, para finalmente abrirlos lentamente.

Un techo completamente blanco. Paredes blancas.

_¿La enfermería?_

Se enderezo lentamente, antes de sentarse en la cama. Se miró. Traía puesto un camisón de color gris.

Cerró suavemente los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado.

_Yo los ataque_, pensaba. _¿Qué clase de amiga soy?_

Yuu volvió a abrir los ojos, y trató de levantarse de la cama. Pero, cuando lo estaba haciendo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Era Nygus-sensei.

-… -se quedo en silenció viendo a la chica tratando de levantarse. Sonrió imperceptiblemente a través de las vendas-. Veo que ya despertaste, Takanashi-san.

-…

-No te levantes aún –dijo, acercándose a ella-. Todavía no estás lista para salir de la enfermería.

Yuu obedeció sin chistar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo… cuanto tiempo estuve aquí? –preguntó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Nygus la escuchara.

-Veamos… hoy es veintiuno de diciembre… dos semanas –respondió.

-Ya veo…

-Tus amigos se alegraran cuando les diga que ya despertaste. Iré a buscarlos –dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Nygus-sensei cerró la puerta, Yuu se recostó en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Se tapo hasta arriba con las sabanas, tratando de volver a dormirse. No quería ver a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

La puerta se abrió dando un portazo. Sintió que la cerraban con la misma intensidad. Apretó con más fuerza la frazada, pero aún así, se le fue arrancada de las manos.

Negándose a ver a alguien, apretó con más fuerza los ojos.

-Yuu, abre los ojos.

Esa voz era, inconfundiblemente, de Aru.

Abrió despacio los ojos. Taku y Aru estaban parados frente a ella, ambos con semblante preocupados. Cuando ella se sentó en la cama, ambos la abrazaron al mimo tiempo.

-¿Es que acaso eres una idiota? –pregunto Aru.

-¿Por qué nos tuviste que preocupar así? –preguntó Taku.

-Nos tuviste muy preocupados –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se separaron de ella. Se notaba que habían estado muy preocupados. Sin que ella se diera cuanta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Hay, mira –dijo Taku, mirando a Aru-. Ya la hiciste llorar.

-¿¡Yo!?

-¡Si, tú!

-Lo siento –ambos chicos voltearon a verla. Se estaba secando las lágrimas con sus muñecas-. Por todo. Siento haberlos atacado, también siento haberlos preocupados…

-Ah, con qué era eso –dijo Taku, suspirando-. ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso? No fue tu culpa. Ese chico raro estaba controlándote. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Es cierto –lo apoyo Aru-. No debes disculparte por algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa.

-Pero, aún así… -susurró.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Aru volvió a hablar.

-Taku se veía como un idiota –dijo, mirando a su compañero.

-¿¡Eh!? –dijo Taku, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Que ni se te ocurra negarlo.

_Flash back._

_-¡Yuu está muy grave! ¡Se ve muy pálida! ¡Necesitamos más médicos!_

_-Taku, Yuu ES pálida._

_-¡No me contradigas! ¡Trae más médicos!_

_-¿¡Para que más!? ¡No podrá descansar bien!_

_-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ME CONTRADIGAS!_

_-¡YO TE CONTRADIGO LO QUE QUIERO!_

_-¡YUU SE VA A MORIR!_

_-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESE TIPO DE COSAS!_

_Fin flash back._

-Y estuvo así toda la semana –decía Aru, terminando de narrar la historia. Acto seguido tomo a Yuu se los hombros y la zamarreo-. Por favor no vuelvas a irte. Te lo ruego. No, ¡es una orden!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. El preocupado rostro de Maka se asomo, y, al ver a la chica, se formo una sonrisa en el.

-¡Yuu! –decía, mientras la abrazaba-. Qué bien que estés bien. Nos preocupaste.

-Lo siento, Maka.

-¡Yuu-chan! –El sonriente rostro de Tsubaki se asomo por la puerta-. Así que estas bien, me alegro –dijo, mientras entraba-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien. ¿Y tú Tsubaki?

-Me siento bien –sonrió.

-¡Yuu-chan! –gritó Patty, corriendo hacia la chica y arrojándose en sus brazos.

-Hasta que despertaste –sonrió Liz-. Es una suerte –una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro, haciendo estremecer a los presentes- que despertaras hoy… Dentro de unos días será la fiesta de Nochebuena. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Yuu? –la mencionada asintió temblando.

-Buenas –decía Soul, mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de Kid y Black Star. Cada uno traía un paquete en las manos-. Como Nygus-sensei nos aviso que despertaste, fuimos a buscar unas cosas. La comida de hospital es horrible, ¿sabías?

-Es bueno que hayas despertado –dijo Kid-. Ahora podemos volver a comer todos juntos.

-¡Kyahahahaha! ¡Después de todo es un honor comer conmigo! –gritó Black Star.

-Me alegro de verlos –sonrió Yuu. Los demás le contestaron con el mismo gesto.

Entre los tres corrieron una mesa y la pusieron al lado de la cama de Yuu. Dejaron los paquetes sobre esta y los abrieron. El primer paquete tenía…

-¿Pizza? –preguntó Liz, arqueando las cejas.

-¡Sí! –respondió Soul, sonriendo-. Fue lo único que pudimos preparar. Lo demás se quemo.

-¿Y estas orgulloso de eso? –pregunto Maka, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto!

Maka suspiro. El segundo paquete: diez latas de gaseosa Koka-Kola (N/A: ¡Sin anuncios! D:) para compartir entre todos.

-¿Y qué hay en el tercer paquete? –preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡Postre! –Sonrió Black Star-. Torta de chocolate.

-¿Lo único que pudieron hacer?

-Nosotros no lo hicimos –le respondió Kid a Maka-. Fue Aru.

-Trataron de prender fuego la cocina –dijo Aru, mientras repartía las gaseosas.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó Soul.

-¡Claro que sí!

**[****분****-****분****Discusión – Discusión ****분****-****분****]**

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora, a comer! –dijeron Aru y Soul, luego de dejaran de discutir (más de treinta minutos).

-A buena hora.

Durante los treinta minutos que tardaron en comer, se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, comentando las cosas que habían pasado esa semana y con pequeñas peleas; hasta que Yuu dijo:

-Sobre lo que paso… cuando yo quede inconsciente… -hizo una pausa.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso? –preguntó Tsubaki, sonriendo-. No te preocupes, Yuu-chan. Es completamente secreto.

-Asique, naturalmente, solo nosotros y Shinigami-sama lo saben –completo Maka.

-Sí, pero no es eso… -susurró.

-Tampoco te perdiste nada de las clases –dijo Soul-. Jamás te pierdes nada, todas las clases son iguales.

-No, no es eso… -susurró.

-Lo que te perdiste fue la tarde libre de la semana pasada –dijo Liz-. Nos dejaron salir del Shibusen, y, de alguna manera que todavía no logramos comprender, nos perdimos –un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo-. En el lugar en el que terminamos parecía que había fantasmas. Fue horrible Yuu, completamente horrible.

Yuu soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso no es lo que…

-Chicos –dijo Nygus-sensei entrando en la habitación-. Sería mejor que se vayan marchando. Takanashi-san necesita descanso.

A regañadientes, todos comenzaron a retirarse, no sin antes ser obligados por Nygus a limpiar lo que ensuciaron y a volver a acomodar la mesa.

-Vendremos mañana a verte, Yuu –dijo Kid, antes de salir.

La mencionada solo asintió.

•••

Hace ya un par de horas que todos se habían ido. La luna había salido y, sonriendo malévolamente, iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

Hace ya un rato que Yuu trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. ¿Qué hora debería ser? Miró el reloj que se encontraba a su lado. Medianoche.

Suspiro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Había querido disculparse con todos, pero no lo había podido hacer, ya que cuando iba a hacerlo, Nygus-sensei tuvo la fantástica idea de que debía descansar.

Pensando en eso estaba, cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Se sentó de un salto, pensando en un posible intruso (Porque, ¿a quién se le ocurriría visitarla a la medianoche?), pero al ver el rostro de la persona que la había visitado se tranquilizo.

-Me alegra que estés despierta –dijo Kid, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kid? –preguntó Yuu.

-Estaba un poco preocupado por ti, cuando vinimos a visitarte hoy te veías extraña –dijo, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante, no te preocupes –sonrió y apartó la mirada.

Kid se la quedo mirando, hasta que suspiro. Tomó su mentón con una mano, y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Ya te lo dije antes, ¿no es así, Yuu? –preguntó-. Que podías contar conmigo para lo que sea. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Yuu se lo quedo mirando. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Kid la soltó rápidamente, y ella aparto la mirada, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-L-lo siento –decía entrecortadamente-. Es que me siento tan mal… por… por haberlos atacado y… y no haber tenido la voluntad para… para haberlo evitado. Yo… yo… a partir de hoy… yo me… yo me mantendré alejada… de todos ustedes.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kid-. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Y-yo… fue mi culpa –decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas-. Por eso… Por eso… me mantendré alejada.

Kid la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él. La abrazó, pegándola a su pecho.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? –susurró-. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. No queremos que te alejes. Nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya.

-Lo siento –dijo, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Kid-. Enserio, lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte. Nunca estuvimos enojados contigo.

Kid la abrazó con más fuerza. Yuu pudo escuchar que dijo: "Ya no debes preocuparte más". Al sentir la calidez que él emanaba, y una protección que nunca había sentido, las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse.

Él se separo y la miró a los ojos, por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Cerró sus ojos, y, lentamente, se inclino, y junto sus labios en un tierno beso. Yuu abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Para ella, ese beso fue muy, muy cálido. Una extraña sensación recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica, era como si un conjunto de emociones se juntarán y explotarán de golpe muchas veces.

_**(**__N/A: Yo solo lo escribí como creo que se siente, en realidad todavía no di mi primer beso, lol__**)**__._

Cuando Kid se separo de ella, la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ella, tímidamente, también correspondió al abrazo.

-¿T-te sientes mejor? –pregunto él, sonrojado.

Yuu asintió silenciosamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Gracias –susurró-. Por venir a verme.

-No es necesario que agradezcas.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Kid volvió a hablar.

-C-creo que será mejor que me vaya… Ya es algo tarde…

-… -Yuu no respondió, pero se alejo suavemente de él.

Antes de irse, Kid se inclino un poco, y beso suavemente la frente de Yuu.

-Que descanses –susurró antes de salir por la puerta.

**(Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy, muy cercano [La casa de Kid])**

-¿Les habrá ido bien a esos dos? Estoy algo intranquila…

Liz se encontraba pensando en voz alta, mientras Patty dibujaba en el suelo, atenta a lo que su hermana decía.

-Están siempre pegados y aun así necesitan la ayuda de los amigos… y eso que ya no son niños –le dio un trago a la botella de Koka-Kola (N/A: No hago anuncios si no me pagan) que tenía en la mano-. Bueno, como sea, no me arrepiento de haber convencido a Kid para que vaya a visitarla… Después de todo el no sabía si hacerlo o no… Pero me pregunto qué es lo que habrá hecho…

-No te preocupes, Onee-chan –dijo Patty, sonriendo-. ¡Estoy segura de que les fue muy bien!

-Esperemos que si…

•••**  
[N/A: Hay esta el maldito beso ****kuukaku88****, tanto que me jodiste].  
•••**

Al día siguiente, las primeras en llegar habían sido Liz y Patty. La primera tenía una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Liz, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió anoche?

-¿A qué te refieres, Liz? –preguntó Yuu, aparentando no saber de que hablaba.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo –respondió Liz-. Sé que anoche Kid vino a visitarte. Y que se quedaron solos –sonrió-. Y puesto que Kid llego sonrojado a casa, puedo suponer que algo paso. El no nos dijo nada, pero estoy segura de que tú si nos lo dirás. ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Yuu-chan?

Yuu suspiro. Liz era muy lista cuando se lo proponía.

-Está bien –dijo, sonrojada-. Lo que paso fue que…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Aru, Taku y Kid entraron en la habitación, este último con un leve sonrojo que nadie notó.

-¡Buenas! ¡Kyahahaha! –grito Black Star, que había sido el primero en entrar. Acto seguido un zapato de estrello contra su cara, haciendo que retroceda un par de pasos.

Liz aún mantenía la pose que había hecho cuando le había arrojado su zapato izquierdo.

-Ya vas a ver… cuando salgamos de aquí –dijo, haciendo estremecer a todos.

-¿Es que acaso estaban hablando de algo importante? –pregunto Maka, mirando el aura maligna de Liz.

-¡Kyahahaha! ¡No te preocupes por eso, Maka-chan! –dijo Patty, sonriendo-. No es nada.

-Pues no lo parecía –dijo Soul, mirando la huella en el rostro de Black Star.

-Liz-chan, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Tsubaki, preocupada por su compañero.

-Meh –la mencionada solo se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro, luego de ponerse su zapato.

-Por cierto –dijo Kid, rompiendo el ambiente extraño que se había formado-, ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron? –preguntó Kid, señalando a Liz y Patty.

-Hace unos diez minutos, o menos –respondió Liz.

_Silencio incomodo._

-Oigan –los llamo Yuu. Todos voltearon a verla. Ella hizo una pausa, y después continúo hablando-. Yo quería disculparme.

Todos la miraron con la duda plantada en el rostro.

-Por lo que paso, antes de que yo cayera inconsciente –explico-. No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por eso –Kid hizo una mueca extraña-. Por eso… Lo siento.

-Ya veo, asique era eso –suspiro Liz.

Justo cuando ella iba a seguir hablando, la puerta de abrió de golpe, golpeando a los que se encontraban cerca de ella. Una mujer de, aparentemente veinte años, entro en la habitación. Tenía el cabello algo corto y marrón, atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta los hombros con dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su cara. Tenía jeans azul oscuro y un pulóver rojo.

-¡Yuu-chan! –gritó la mujer, abrazando a la chica.

Yuu se quedo en silencio unos instantes con los ojos bien abiertos. Hasta que, finalmente, pudo volver a hablar.

-¡¿Mamá?!

-¿¡Ehhh!? –reacción general, salvo por Aru y Taku.

-¿Has estado bien? –Yuu asintió-. Cuando me informaron que estuviste dos semanas inconsciente vine lo más rápido que pude… ¿Eh? –Preguntó, mirando a todos lados de la habitación-. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-¿Papá también vino? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¿No está… aquí? –pregunto, con un gesto sombrío-. Espérame un momento.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, y se paro frente a la mesa que se encontraba allí. Sacó un celular (N/A: No recuerdo si tenían o no celulares... Nieee) del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó un número. Se soltó el pelo rápidamente, y estrello su mano derecha contra la mesa.

-¿¡Donde demonios se supone que estas!? –Gritó a la persona que había atendido el teléfono-. ¡Tu hija estuvo dos semanas inconsciente y tú ni siquiera la visitas! … ¿¡Y eso que me importa a mí!? ¡Mueve el culo ahora mismo y ven aquí! … ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Entonces olvídate del viaje de Navidad! –la mujer corto la comunicación rápidamente. Luego se volteo, mirando a los demás presentes, que se exaltaron por la mirada asesina que les dedicaba-. ¿Y quién demonios son ustedes?

**[****분****-****분****Explicación– Explicación ****분****-****분****]**

-Lo siento, actué de forma tan vergonzosa delante de los amigos de mi hija –hablo la madre de Yuu, luego de que le habían explicado quienes eran-. Mi nombre es Mayu Vann Kurosing. Encantada de conocerlos.

-Opinamos lo mismo –dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

_Mientras tanto, en la mente de todos: Su apellido es igual al de Vann Hellsing._

-Disculpen el comportamiento de esta vieja. Antes era una matona –dijo Aru.

-¿Cómo me llamaste…A-RU-KUN? –dijo, sonriendo amenazantemente y separando su nombre en silabas.

-De ninguna manera –respondió, mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿O si lo hice? –susurro.

-Bien –sonrió Mayu-. Lamento haberlos golpeado con la puerta. Y también haber interrumpido la conversación que tenia, es solo que estaba preocupada por mi hija. Lo siento.

-Mayu-san –comenzó Maka-. Usted es la madre de Yuu, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿podría preguntarle cuántos años tiene?

-Treinta y seis –sonrió.

Sorpresa general.

-Ya veo, parecía más joven…

-Oye, mamá –preguntó Yuu-. ¿Por qué viniste? No, ¿quién te aviso que yo estaba en el hospital?

Mayu se estiro y, mirando a su hija, respondió con toda seguridad:

-Instintos maternales, por supuesto. Y un poco de ayuda de Shinigami-sama –dijo lo último susurrándolo, por lo que solo Yuu pudo escucharla-. Bueno, ahora que me aseguré de que estas bien, voy a volver más tarde. Supongo que dejándola a cargo de ustedes estará a salvo, ¿verdad? –preguntó, mirando al grupo de reojo, que se apresuraron a asentir con rapidez.

Mayu sonrió.

**Un par de horas después (no tengo imaginación para el relleno -.-*)…**

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntaba Liz a Yuu, luego de que todos ya se habían marchado-. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes de que todos aparecieran?

Yuu suspiro, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y miraba hacia abajo. Recordó el momento en que Kid la beso, y instantáneamente sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave color rosa. Inconscientemente se llevo su mano derecha a sus labios. Liz entendió enseguida lo que aquel gesto había querido decir, y soltó una suave risa.

-Ya veo –dijo, sonriendo-. Así que eso paso. ¿Y qué paso después?

-Nada –respondió Yuu.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Solo eso. Luego de eso, nada paso entre nosotros.

-Ya veo –suspiro Liz. Pero, casi instantáneamente, volvió a sonreír-. Pero eso ya es un gran progreso, teniendo en cuenta las personalidades de ambos.

Yuu asintió silenciosamente. Sintiendo el silencio de Yuu, Liz volvió a hablar.

-Oye, Yuu –la llamo. La mencionada levanto la vista-. ¿Sabías que mañana te darán de alta? –Yuu volvió a asentir-. Y que en dos días será la fiesta de Nochebuena –volvió a asentir-. Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a buscarte el vestuario _apropiado_ para la fiesta? Si te vistes adecuadamente, te puedo asegurar que Kid no podrá apartar la vista de ti.

Yuu enrojeció. Y volvió a asentir (N/A: Esta tipa no sabe hacer nada más que asentir xD). Liz sonrió.

-¡Bien! Te aseguro de que serás irresistible para él.

-¿Irresistible para quién? –preguntó una voz de detrás suyo.

El rostro de Yuu cambió drásticamente. Liz comenzó a voltear lentamente y, al ver quien sonreía detrás de ella, salió corriendo al grito de: "¡Vendré por ti mañana, Yuu! ¡Por ahora te dejo sola!".

Yuu se quedo viendo al frente, donde su madre sonreía cual Joker.

-Sera mejor que lo expliques todo, Yuu –dijo con una sonrisa.

**[****분****-****분****Explicación– Explicación ****분****-****분****]**

-Ya veo… –suspiró Mayu cuando Yuu termino de hablar-. Es tan triste…

-¿Por qué… triste?

-Porque –respondió su madre con una sonrisa melancólica- yo aún esperaba que fueras mi niña. Solo por un tiempo, que siguieras siendo mi pequeña hija a la que necesitaba proteger de todo peligro. Supongo que tenía que esperar que algo así pasara cuando decidiste venir al Shibusen.

-…

-Pero, aún así me alegro –volvió a hablar Mayu-. Me hace feliz que encontraras a un chico que te gustara –soltó una risa-. Recuerdo que cuando eras niña, siempre solías huir de los chicos. "Me dan miedo", es lo que decías.

Ambas rieron.

En ese momento, Nygus-sensei entró por la puerta, avisando que ya había pasado la hora de las visitas.

-Por cierto, Yuu –dijo Mayu, antes de salir por la puerta-. Tus colores de la suerte: negro y violeta. Recuerda eso –y, con esas palabras, la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

•••**  
Escena extra agregada que en realidad no debería estar:**

Yuu suspiró, por enésima vez en esa hora.

Era la una y media de la mañana cuando decidió, finalmente, dormir.

Después de todo, al parecer Kid no iba a ir a buscarla como la noche anterior.**  
•••**

Al día siguiente, Yuu se estaba vistiendo, mientras Liz, Patty, Maka y Tsubaki la esperaban detrás de la puerta. Cuando salió, llevaba un short de color blanco, y una remera de mangas caídas negra con una estrella blanca en el centro, sobre una musculosa negra. Mantenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Liz, al ver que Yuu ya estaba lista.

-Sí.

Comenzaron a caminar por el centro de Death City. Todas ya sabían perfectamente que iban a usar el día siguiente en la fiesta de Nochebuena. Todas menos Yuu, por haber estado en estado de inconsciencia. Liz se los había mencionado, y todas habían accedido a acompañar a Yuu y elegir su atuendo. Por suerte (mejor dicho: "gracias a la divina misericordia de los dioses"), Liz no les había mencionado lo que había pasado entre Yuu y Kid, lo que la peli-violeta agradeció.

-¡Aquí es! –sonrió Liz, parándose frente a un gran negocio de ropa. En los escaparates, los maniquíes lucían hermosos atuendos, y frente a ellos, se encontraban muchos pares de zapatos. Hermosos, por cierto.

Las cinco entraron en la tienda, con el único propósito de encontrar el atuendo apropiado para Yuu (y, quizás, comprarse algo para ellas mismas).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Yuu! –La llamo Liz-. ¡Mira! ¿No es lindo?

Liz le mostro un vestido celeste cielo ajustado, de tirantes, que llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas. En la parte de delante tenía el dibujo de dos rosas azules entrelazadas.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es lindo, y además resalta el celeste de tus ojos!

Yuu negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No creo que ese sea el apropiado para mí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Oye, Yuu! –La llamó Maka-. ¿Te gusta este?

Maka le mostro un vestido de color rojo, sin ningún tipo de mangas que llegaba hasta el suelo. Era ajustado en la parte del torso, pero después de pasar la cintura se ensanchaba. Antes de llegar al suelo hacia una especie de giros, que le daba el aspecto de una rosa al llegar al suelo.

-¿Te gusta?

Yuu volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Es muy lindo, pero no es el adecuado para mí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Yuu-chan! –Gritó Patty, mientras corría hacia ella con un vestido en la mano-. ¡Mira! ¿No es lindo?

Yuu soltó una pequeña risa, mientras veía el vestido que su amiga le mostraba. Era un vestido amarillo, corto, pero de manga larga. En el centro, tenía el dibujo de una jirafa.

-No creo que sea este, Patty –sonrió-. Pero aún así, gracias.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Yuu-chan! –Gritó Tsubaki, desde la otra punta de la tienda-. ¡Ven a ver! ¡Estoy segura de que este tu gustara!

Yuu se acerco a ver. Examinó el vestido que Tsubaki le mostraba, y decidió probárselo.

-Espérame aquí, por favor –pidió Yuu, a lo que Tsubaki acepto.

Cuando salió del probador, las chicas aplaudieron.

Yuu vestía un vestido blanco sin mangas, de cintura alta, con tres capas después de esta. Era un vestido corto, que se terminaba a medio camino para llegar a las rodillas. No tenía ningún tipo de adorno ni dibujo. A menos, claro, que el cierre en la espalda contara.

-Te queda muy bien, Yuu –sonrió Liz.

-¡Es cierto! –La apoyó Patty, con una sonrisa-. ¡Te queda genial, Yuu-chan!

-Parece una pintura –sonrió Tsubaki.

-¿Y qué dices, Yuu? –Preguntó Maka-. ¿Lo llevas?

-…

-¿Yuu? –preguntaron las demás.

-No –dijo-. No lo llevo.

-¿¡Ehhhhhhhh!? –Desacuerdo general-. ¿¡Porque no!? ¡Si te queda genial!

Yuu volvió a entrar en el probador, y comenzó a sacarse el vestido, y volver a vestirse con su otra ropa.

-No lo sé. Simplemente, creo que ese no es el vestido con el que quiero o _debo_ ir mañana. Pero, si al final del día no encuentro nada más, entonces lo llevare –dijo, saliendo del probador.

Las demás solo pudieron suspirar y aceptar la decisión de Yuu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya ninguna soportaría estar mucho tiempo más allí, excepto, claro, Liz.

Habían entrado a las tres y media de la tarde a la tienda, y ya eran las ocho y media. El lugar cerraba a las nueve, por lo que Yuu debía apresurarse a encontrar el vestido que quería, o terminaría usando un vestido que no la convencía del todo. Ya le habían mostrado unos cien modelos, y ella seguía diciendo: "no es el indicado".

-¿Qué demonios está buscando? –Suspiró Maka-. ¿El vestido que uso la Mona Lisa cuando la pintaron?

-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, Maka-chan –trató de calmarla Tsubaki.

Sin embargo, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty se habían comprado mucha ropa nueva; desde sombreros hasta zapatos. Lo único que había conseguido encontrar Yuu que le gustara era un par de zapatos de color negro. Eran chatos, y tenía unos pequeños lazos para atar en los tobillos.

-No, no, no, no –seguía diciendo Yuu a cada vestido que miraba mientras pasaban ante sus ojos. Ya había examinado cada rincón de la tienda, y seguía sin encontrar nada.

Al parecer, tendría que conformarse con el vestido blanco que Tsubaki había encontrado para ella. No era que le desagradara, solo que, simplemente, quería llevar otro. Suspiro, y se dirigió a examinar por última vez la tienda. Sin embargo, esta vez reparó en algo que no había visto antes: en uno de los percheros atiborrados de ropa, en el suelo, casi al fondo del estante (que eran colocados ahí para colocar los zapatos que combinaban), había una caja de color negro, con un moño violeta. Decidió sacar la caja, y examinar su contenido.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esbozo una sonrisa al ver el vestido que se encontraba allí.

-¡Liz! –gritó-. ¡Lo encontré!

_Este es,_ pensaba, mientras oía el grito de felicidad y los pasos apresurados de Liz, _el vestido que estaba buscando. El adecuado._

Sonrió.

•••**  
La autora se golpea la cara repetidamente contra el escritorio.  
•••**

Kid se encontraba recostado en su cama, sin nada que hacer.

Ya había arreglado perfectamente su mansión, y el Shibusen también se encontraba perfectamente simétrico.

Había tratado de hacer tiempo para cuando Liz y Patty volvieran, e incluso ya había comprado los aperitivos (ojo, alcohol no, para eso estaba Liz) para la fiesta de Nochebuena del día siguiente; pero aun así, había terminado de hacer absolutamente todo en muy poco tiempo. Demasiado, tal vez…

La verdad era que estaba haciendo todo eso para tratar de olvidar, al menos por unos segundos, a Yuu. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, automáticamente veía en su mente la escena del beso. Volvió a sonrojarse. Aunque la verdad, no se arrepentía de nada.

Pero luego, recordó el momento del día anterior:

_-Yo quería disculparme. Por lo que paso, antes de que yo cayera inconsciente. No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por eso. Por eso… Lo siento._

Por alguna razón, cuando ella dijo esas palabras, Kid se sintió un poco enojado. ¿Es que no le había dicho ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada? Comprendía que se sintiera mal por atacar a sus amigos, pero aun así…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Kid –lo llamo Liz-. ¿Ya sabes que vas a usar mañana en la noche?

-Por supuesto –respondió él, sentándose en la cama-. Usare uno de mis simétricos trajes. ¿Porque?

Liz hico una mueca y suspiró.

-Eres un idiota. Solo quería saber eso –dijo, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Kid se quedo mirando la puerta. Luego suspiró y volvió a acostarse.

Ahora, el único pensamiento que venía a su mente es como seria el simétrico (suponiendo que lo sea) vestido que llevaría Yuu mañana por la noche.

•••**  
Escena extra agregada que en realidad no debería estar:**

-Asique mamá se va a quedar con nosotros hasta mañana–susurró Yuu-. Bueno, no es que me importe, pero…

-A mí sí me importa –la interrumpió Aru.

-A mi también –lo apoyo Taku.

-En realidad a mi también –confesó Yuu-. Pero hay que admitirlo, la casa jamás se vio mejor –dijo, con una sonrisa.

El día anterior, y ese también, Mayu había decidido limpiar absolutamente todo el departamento de su hija. El baño, la cocina, las habitaciones, y todo lo demás se encontraba completamente limpio, sacando, literalmente, brillitos.

Sus armas asintieron.

-¿Ira también a la fiesta de Nochebuena? –pregunto Yuu.

-Iba a hacerlo –contestó Aru-. Pero al parecer va a ir de viaje con tus hermanitas mañana. Sin embargo, nos pidió que le informáramos de todo lo que pasara, a partir de mañana. Ah, y tu padre pasara Navidad solo.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

-A partir de mañana, seremos algo como espías –dijo Taku-. Lo siento.

Los tres se callaron cuando Mayu entro en el comedor con una olla humeante.

•••

Finalmente, el día de Nochebuena había llegado. Obviamente, se celebraría en la casa de Kid, ya que era la casa más espaciosa.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a eso de las ocho. Sin embargo, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Taku, Aru y Yuu habían ido un poco más temprano, a eso de las siete y media. Esta última había ido con su ropa de siempre, mientras Tsubaki lucía un vestido blanco de cintura alta, y Maka su vestido color vino (N/A: Los chicos usaban trajes, pero no sé si era necesario aclarar). Liz usaba un vestido negro, ajustado, y Patty un sencillo vestido de volantes amarillo con una cinta negra (esta vez Kid les había concedido el poder ir no simétricas)

Al llegar Yuu, Kid no pudo evitar enrojecer suavemente. Por suerte, nadie lo notó.

Yuu estaba parada cerca de las escaleras con una bolsa en las manos. Se la veía un poco nerviosa, por lo que Kid considero la decisión de ir a verla por si le pasaba algo y, de paso, preguntarle porque no llevaba puesto un vestido. Pero no fue necesario, ya que Liz la había tomado de las manos y se la había llevado corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación, seguida por todas las chicas.

Kid se extraño, pero prefirió ignorarlo, y en cambio comenzó a retar a los chicos (más precisamente a Black Star) por estar arruinando la simetría de su casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Ya te pusiste el vestido, Yuu? –preguntó Maka.

Como toda respuesta, la mencionada salió del baño, luciendo el vestido y los zapatos que se había comprado el día anterior (N/A: No, no estoy olvidando poner la descripción del vestido, eso viene después).

-¡Nada te hubiera quedado mejor, Yuu! –La aduló Liz-. Ven, siéntate aquí, que voy a maquillarte.

Yuu se sentó en el asiento que Liz le cedía, dándole la espalda al espejo de la habitación.

**(N/A: No me hago responsable por posibles errores en el maquillaje, tener en cuenta que yo no sé absolutamente nada de eso).**

-Bien –dijo Liz, tomando sus pinturas-. Primero, aprovechemos esos hermosos ojos tuyos. Un poco de rímel para resaltar las pestañas… y, veamos –dijo, mientras le pintaba las pestañas-. Creo que un violeta suave… un lila quedaría bien como sombra de ojos. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? –preguntó a las demás.

-Has como mejor te parezca, Liz –respondió Maka.

-Entonces, lila será.

Comenzó a pintar suavemente los ojos de Yuu, mientras esta sentía una especie de cosquillas en los parpados (N/A: A mí me pasa xD).

Liz se alejo un poco, y le pidió a Yuu que pestañeara varias veces. Al sentirse satisfecha con su obra, tomo el brillo labial.

-Teniendo en cuenta que no te gusta mucho el maquillaje –dijo Liz, mientras pintaba los labios de Yuu-, el brillo labial es la mejor opción.

Al terminar, volvió a alejarse, y se coloco detrás de Yuu.

-Bien, Yuu –dijo-. ¿Melena al viento, o recogida perfecta?

-Melena.

-Bien –asintió Liz-, en ese caso, Patty, alcánzame la plancha del pelo, por favor –pidió a su hermana.

Patty, riendo, le entrego el objeto a su hermana, y esta lo conecto a uno de los enchufes de la habitación.

-Esta cosa tarda mucho en calentar, asique si quieren ir yendo, no las culpo.

Las demás negaron. Querían ser las primeras en ver como quedaría Yuu.

•••

Ya eran las ocho y media, y ni Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki o Yuu daban señales de vida. Kid había tratado de entrar en la habitación a ver si ocurría algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue gritos y un librazo, cortesía de Maka.

Suspiró y casi de inmediato, vio bajar a Maka, Patty y Tsubaki. Sin embargo, ni Liz ni Yuu habían aparecido. Al preguntarles, ellas solo rieron, y dijeron que Liz ya venía, pero que Yuu tardaría un poco más.

Suspiro. En serio quería saber cómo se vería Yuu. En ese momento vio bajar a Liz. Al preguntarle por Yuu, esta sonrió.

-No te preocupes por ella. Bajara en diez o veinte minutos, cuando este lista, y, con esas palabras, se dirigió a donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

Justo a las nueve, Kid vio a Yuu en las escaleras.

Vestía un vestido sin mangas de tres capas. La primera era de color negro. Era la parte superior del vestido, y llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, donde se habría por la mitad, dando inicio a la segunda capa, que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color violeta. La tercera capa también era de color violeta, y llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Tenía una cinta morada que iba alrededor de la parte superior. Tenía zapatos chatos con una pequeña cinta cada uno, de color negro. Su cabello, normalmente ondulado y atado en una coleta alta, se encontraba suelto y lacio, cayendo por su espalda.*

Un suave color rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

-Simétrica –susurro Kid al verla.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el color rosa de las mejillas de Yuu pasó a teñirse de un rojo intenso, y aparto la mirada. Comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras.

En el momento en el que Kid decidió acercarse a ella, Patty se le adelanto.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Tardaste mucho! ¡Ven, ven! –dijo, arrastrándola con los demás.

Kid soltó un suspiro.

•••

A estas alturas, ya le quedaba claro a Kid que Yuu lo estaba ignorando.

Durante la fiesta, ella había hablado con todos (Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, etc…), inclusive con Shinigami-sama, pero en ningún momento hablo con él. Inclusive se había llevado a los demás aparte para hablar con ellos. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Kid se puso celoso.

Suspiro. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Las diez y media de la noche.

De alguna forma, Yuu se las había arreglado para evitarlo por tres horas. En su propia casa. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Black Star, Patty y Taku estaban atacando la mesa de comida. Soul y Maka estaba en un rincón apartado de la mansión, pero sin salir del salón. Maka se veía un poco sonrojada, por lo que pudo suponer que era lo que estaban hablando. Liz y Aru se encontraban hablando calmadamente, comentando cosas sin importancia. Y Yuu… Un momento, ¿Y Yuu? Pudo jurar que la había visto hace apenas cinco minutos, cerca de la mesa de las bebidas.

En ese momento sintió un tirón en la manga de su saco. Volteó, y era justamente la persona en la que estaba pensando. Yuu sostenía la manga derecha de su abrigo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oye, Kid. ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó.

El corazón de Kid dio un vuelvo.

-Claro –dijo-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no. Ven –dijo, soltando su saco, y dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas que comunicaban al exterior. Kid la siguió.

En el patio trasero, Yuu se sentó sobre la hierba, un poco alejada de la casa. Con una seña, le dijo a Kid que se sentara a su lado. Él obedeció.

Entonces, un silencio incomodo sobrevino.

En su interior, la Tamashi o Moyashite trataba de dar con las palabras que necesitaba usar en ese momento, sin entender porque le costaba tanto decir algo que ya había dicho nueve (o más) veces, y que no era tan complicado de decir.

Por otro lado, Kid buscaba en su mente la manera ideal de preguntarle sobre el tema tan delicado del _beso._ En ese momento, él quería saber si ella había sentido algo; al igual que él.

Al final, fue ella quien quebró el mutismo, diciendo de una vez esa palabra que tanto había querido decir.

-Perdón –no sabía porque había dejado a lo último a Kid, pero comenzaba a comprenderlo. Después de todo, ella era lenta para algunas cosas, y rápida para otras.

-¿Qué? –Kid alzo una de sus cejas.

-Digo… ya sé que les pedí perdón a todos en general... pero quería decírselos personalmente a cada uno de ustedes y… sólo me faltabas tú.

-¿Perdón por qué? –le restó importancia, aunque sabía a qué se refería la chica.

-Gracias –sonrió, perdida en sus pensamientos- por haberme rescatado, y…

-Vuelvo a preguntar –la interrumpió Kid-. ¿Perdón por qué?

Kid la miró a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-No apartes la mirada –dijo, tomándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo-. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? No debes de disculparte de nada. Lo que paso no fue culpa tuya. Estabas bajo el control de aquel chico, por eso…

-Es por eso –lo interrumpió.

-¿Eh?

-Es por eso que me disculpo –Kid la soltó, y ella volvió a mirar al frente-. Me disculpo por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente como para poder evitarlo. Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de voluntad… de resistencia… tal vez no hubiera caído bajo su control.

-No –dijo Kid. Yuu volteó a verlo, sorprendida-. Aunque fuera así, de todas formas hubieras sido controlada. No había forma de evitarlo.

Yuu volvió a voltear la mirada, y sonrió tristemente.

-Aún así, perdón.

Kid la miró. A pesar de ya haberle dicho varias veces que no era su culpa, ella seguía diciendo que lo era.

Pasaron, aproximadamente, diez minutos en silencio.

-Oye, Yuu –la llamó Kid, rompiendo el incomodo ambiente que se había formado. Ella volteo a mirarlo-. La verdad es que te queda muy bien el cabello así –sonrió-. Te ves mucho más simétrica que siempre.

Yuu se sonrojo, ya que sabía que para Kid, "simétrica" era lo mismo que "hermosa", o similar. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kid la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él. Entonces, junto sus labios en un cálido beso.

Yuu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no hizo nada para alejarse. Tímidamente, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kid, acercándolo un poco más a ella.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras Kid se apartaba un poco de ella. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Y-Yuu –la llamó el chico, apartando suavemente la mirada-. Tú me gustas. Te amo.

Esa última frase la dijo tan bajo, que había parecido más un suspiro que otra cosa. No obstante, la chica pudo oírlo a la perfección. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Suavemente bajo la mirada.

_¿Amor? Él… ¿Me ama? _

¿Qué era, exactamente, el amor para ella? Ella amaba a todos sus amigos, sus hermanas, sus padres, ¡el chocolate! Los quería y apreciaba. Pero la clase de amor de la que hablaba Kid, era una clase más alta de amor. Y ella no la comprendía.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó sin titubear. Kid asintió-. ¿En qué sentido?

-¿Eh? ¿En qué sentido? –Kid la miro, entre confundido y nervioso. ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro?-. Bueno… De una manera en la que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo; tomar tú mano siempre que puedo. Te amo… casi tanto como a la simetría.

-Oh…

Esa era la clase más complicada de amor.

¿Cómo sabia ella si estaba enamorada de Kid? A ella le gustaba, eso estaba más que claro, pero no estaba segura de amarlo.

¿Qué decían todos los libros que ella había leído de pequeña? Que el amor causa desconcentración, ansiedad, vergüenza, y que provoca que te sientas extraño delante de aquella persona.

Esos eran los síntomas que Yuu había experimentado.

Pero, aún así, ¿estaba _enamorada_ de Kid?

…

Si. Lo estaba.

Cada vez que estaban juntos, ella se sentía bien. Siempre quería quedarse con él un rato más. Le gustaba su sonrisa, y le gustaba cuando salían juntos. Desde aquel momento en la enfermería, en el cuál Kid le había dado su primer beso, ella se sentía extraña. Desde ese momento, cada vez que estaban juntos, sentía una sensación extraña dentro de ella. No era desagradable, pero era muy raro.

¿Eso era amor? Para ella, si lo era.

Kid la miró. Se había quedado callada durante varios minutos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pensando que Yuu trataba de buscar alguna manera de rechazarlo, pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse y retirarse por el momento. Podría desahogarse verificando que el Shibusen estuviera completamente simétrico, eso siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Aunque tendría que abandonar la fiesta.

-Si no estás de acuerdo…

-Yo –lo interrumpió Yuu. Kid la miró fijamente. Ella alzo la vista, sonrojada y sonriendo- también te amo. (N/A: Me sigo preguntando porque siempre suena mejor en mi mente).

Esta vez fue Kid el que se sorprendió. Sonriendo, volvió a abrazar a Yuu.

-No sabes que tan feliz me hace escucharte decir eso. Tampoco sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando caíste inconsciente –dijo-. Fui a visitarte todos los días. Cuando te vi despierta, por poco no puedo controlarme y corro a abrazarte –soltó una risa.

-Me alegra oír eso –rió con él. Por alguna razón, le gustaba oír la risa de Kid.

-Pero, ahora que estas bien, ya no tengo de que preocuparme.

Y volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro beso.

_Flash back de Kid. __**[N/A: En realidad esto tampoco debería ir, pero se me ocurrió a última hora xD]**_

_-Padre –preguntó Kid, entrando en la Death Room-. Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta._

_-Buenos, días, Kid-kun. Dime lo que necesitas saber –contesto Shinigami-sama, con su normal tono divertido._

_-Los Shinigamis –comenzó, sonrojándose imperceptiblemente-… ¿Pueden enamorarse?_

_-Por supuesto que pueden, Kid-kun –contesto Shinigami-sama-. ¿Por qué no podrían?_

_Fin flash back de Kid. __**[N/A: Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me da la sensación de que suena ridículo xDD]**_

Al separarse, luego de un par de minutos Kid ayudo a Yuu a pararse.

-Acompáñame un momento, Yuu –pidió Kid.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó, mientras lo seguía, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

-A mi habitación –y, antes de que Yuu pudiera pensar en algo más, agrego-: Hay un obsequio que quiero darte.

Yuu asintió, entrando en la casa con él.

Al entrar, la primera (y única) en darse cuenta fue Liz (N/A: Esta tipa se entera de todo). Sonrió, mientras los veía caminar hacia las escaleras tomados de las manos.

En ese momento, un grito se escucho en la sala.

-¡KYAHAHAHA! ¡ESCUCHEN DEBILES MORTALES! –Gritaba Black Star-. ¡Sepan que yo, el gran Black Star, ha aceptado a Tsubaki como su única diosa! ¡KYAHAHAHA! (N/A: Traducción: Tsubaki y Black Star se convirtieron en novios).

Unos aplausos y unas suaves risas (N/A: Ojo, no de burla, de felicidad) se hicieron presentes en el aire, mientras Black Star seguía gritando y Tsubaki se tapaba el rostro, sonrojada.

Kid y Yuu sonrieron, mientras subían las escaleras. Yuu pudo distinguir que, en un rincón de la habitación, Soul y Maka se encontraban espalda contra espalda. Maka tenía un suave sonrojo sobre las mejillas y Soul sonreía, mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos.

Yuu volvió a sonreír, mientras entraba en la habitación de Kid. Era una habitación completamente simétrica y limpia, tanto que a Yuu le dolían los ojos.

En ese momento, Yuu se volvió a sonrojar por completo.

-Ah, aquí esta –dijo Kid, tomando un objeto de dentro de su armario. Al verla, preguntó-: ¿Pasa algo, Yuu?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que… –decía- yo jamás… estuve en la habitación… de un chico… a solas.

En ese momento, Kid también se sonrojo.

-No pienses en esas cosas –dijo, acercándose a ella-. Toma.

Kid le entrego un pequeño y simétrico peluche de oso. Era de color marrón, con una bufanda sin atar verde con una línea horizontal color rojo.

-Este es… –susurró.

-El oso de peluche que vimos cuando salimos un día. Lo compre hace un par de días, cuando todavía estabas inconsciente.

-Gracias –dijo Yuu, mientras estrechaba el peluche contra su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

-Yuu –preguntó Kid, rompiendo el hielo-. ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer ahora?

-… –no respondió, pero, en cambio, se acerco a Kid y lo abrazo, dejando al peluche en medio de los dos-... en este momento… me siento bien. No hay nada en especial que quiera hacer.

Kid, sonrió, y correspondió al abrazo.

En ese momento, un grito y un fuerte ruido se escucho del piso de abajo.

Kid suspiro, y se separo de la chica.

-¿Vamos abajo? –preguntó.

Yuu asintió, y lo siguió.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, era Black Star el que había ocasionado el ruido anterior, rompiendo la mesa en la cual estaba parado. Al ver eso, Kid fue corriendo hacia él, reclamándole que había destruido la perfecta simétrica del salón.

Yuu suspiró, y sonrió levemente. En ese momento, Liz se acerco a ella.

-¿Entonces? –le dijo, al estar a su lado-. ¿Algún avance?

-P-pues –se sonrojo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Yuu se mantuvo callada, pero Liz no se rindió. Se percato del pequeño peluche que ella tenía entre las manos y se lo arrebato.

-¡Oye! –decía Yuu, tratando de volver a agarrarlo-. ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿Este es un regalo de Kid? –preguntó, examinando al oso. Yuu asintió-. Ya veo…

-¡Devuélvemelo! –exigió.

Liz se lo entrego, sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿esto es un regalo de _enamorados_? –preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Yuu abrazó el peluche contra su pecho, y no respondió. Liz volvió a suspirar.

-Bueno –dijo-. Entonces, ¿algún avance?

Yuu simplemente se sonrojo, y se tapo la boca con la mano derecha. Liz logro evitar que un chillido de emoción se le escapara.

-¡Eso es genial! –le dijo-. ¿Son novios, no es así?

Yuu asintió suavemente. No estaba muy segura de eso, ya que no se lo había pedido formalmente, pero aún así…

-Y, como son novio y novia –susurró- ¿Van a bailar, no?

-No me gusta bailar.

Liz suspiró, desanimándose.

En ese momento, se escucharon doce campanadas.

-Feliz Navidad, Yuu –sonrió Liz (N/A: Si, lo sé, hace cinco minutos eran las once y ya es medianoche xDD).

•••

A la mañana siguiente, en el Shibusen (N/A: Si, iban a la escuela hasta en Navidad), todo el grupo se encontraba allí reunido (en uno de los salones), comentando la fiesta del día anterior, y dándole la enhorabuena a Black Star y Tsubaki. Bueno, todos menos Yuu y Kid, que por motivos X, no se encontraban allí.

-En serio, ¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido? –preguntó Maka.

-De seguro Kid está arreglando cosas para que queden simétricas –respondió Soul, recostado en sus brazos-. Ya sabes cómo es él.

-Pero eso no se aplica a Yuu-chan –dijo Tsubaki-. No creo que a ella le interese tanto la simetría.

-Tal vez Kid-kun la está obligando a ayudarlo –sugirió Patty.

-No, no creo que Kid haga eso –respondió Maka.

En ese momento, Liz y Aru trataban de aguantar la risa, manteniéndose al margen de la situación.

-Cuando despertamos Yuu ya no estaba –dijo Taku-. Nos dejo una nota diciendo que se había adelantado, pero no la encontramos ni camino aquí, ni aquí.

-Tal vez se perdió –sugirió Black Star-. Ella es así.

-Kid-kun tampoco estaba –dijo Patty.

-¿Y ustedes porque no dicen nada? –preguntó Maka, mirando hacia Liz y Aru.

-Es que si decimos algo… –comenzó Aru, sonriendo.

-Comenzaremos a… –Liz había tratado de completar la frase de Aru, pero no lo logro porque ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Los demás los miraban extrañados, mientras ellos golpeaban la mesa de tanto reír.

-¿Les decimos? –preguntó Aru, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, dejémoslo así –respondió Liz, secándose una lagrima-. Nos lo agradecerán…

Y ambos continuaron riendo.

-Y yo que creía que Stein estaba loco –susurró Soul.

Mientras seguían riendo, Liz y Aru cayeron al suelo, golpeándose las cabezas. Ambos soltaron un pequeño gritó de dolor, pero no dejaron de reír.

-Me están asustando –susurró Taku.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de reír, Liz tomo aire, y dijo:

-Ayer en la fiesta me enteré de algo muy interesante. Y cuando me enteré, automáticamente fui a contárselo a Aru.

Ambos se sentaron en sus asientos, tratando de recomponerse por completo.

-¿Y qué era eso tan interesante, Liz-chan? –preguntó Tsubaki.

Ella y Aru se miraron y sonrieron. Liz señalo por la ventana, diciendo:

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

-Aja –dijo Soul, asomándose por la ventana-, son Kid y Yuu que… Un momento…

Todos se asomaron por la ventana. Allí vieron a los dos personajes que Soul había mencionado anteriormente.

Yuu usaba una remera manga corta con ambos hombros caídos, shorts negros, zapatillas caña media del mismo color, y polainas verdes. Su cabello violeta caía por su espalda, suelto y lacio, llegando hasta la cintura. A su lado, Kid vestía uno de sus normales trajes. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que los sorprendió. Lo que lo hizo, fue que ambos venían agarrados de las manos, levemente sonrojados.

Todos voltearon a ver a Liz y a Aru, que, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más que ellos en el salón, dijeron a viva voz:

**-¡KID Y YUU ESTAN SALIENDO!**

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora… **neee, sigan leyendo abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

Yuu se encontraba en una plaza cerca del Shibusen, apoyada contra una farola y tarareando una melodía. Miro la hora en su celular, y luego lo volvió a guardar. Faltaba una hora para entrar a clases. En ese momento, una persona hizo su aparición.

Kid se acerco a ella, y, saludándose normalmente, comenzaron a caminar.

-Te ves muy simétrica hoy también, Yuu.

-Tú también te ves muy lindo, Kid.

Y ambos, tomados de las manos, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia la dirección contraria del Shibusen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: **Este fue el último capítulo de este Fanfic.  
Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.  
Sin embargo, no termina aquí. Dentro de poco, publicare unos OVAs, y tal vez haga una segunda temporada, aunque no estoy segura de eso.  
Este capítulo tiene el doble de palabras que los demás: Más de 8.000 palabras. Supongo que, al ser el último, quise hacerlo más largo.  
Lo lamento si hay errores de escritura, y también lo lamento si los personajes quedaron un poco Occ, pero este Fic no fue corregido por nadie más que por mí.  
Les agradezco que llegaran hasta el final.  
Si alguien desea ver el atuendo que llevo a la fiesta, déjenme un Review o mándenme un mensaje privado.  
Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.

**Jikai made.**

**TakanashiYomi.**

**PD:** Hace un par de minutos me di cuenta de que Yurei aparece en el Summary, pero en el Fanfic aparece muy poco. Lamento eso.


End file.
